Making Discoveries
by Kirsty-Luan
Summary: Jughead, Betty, FP and Alice make some discoveries.
1. Chapter 1

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

NOTE: I've edited this chapter because I realised I called the Ghoulies the Goonies.

 ** _Chapter 1_**

It was approaching midnight on a cool summer night, Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper lay asleep in her room. Although both of them considered it to be their room, since the night Jughead and Archie had led the remaining Serpents to Archie's house Jughead had been climbing in through the window to settle in for the night as with the Ghoulies now in charge of the Southside it was no longer safe for him to return to his trailer. With everything that had happened to them during the last year they had learned that they were stronger together rather than apart so their sharing a room wasn't about sex, it was more than that, it was more a need to be close to each other and knowing the other was safe.

Suddenly, they both darted awake when they heard a crashing sound coming from downstairs.

"What the hell was that Juggy?"

Betty looked at Jughead as he dashed across the room to put his t-shirt on so that he wasn't just in his boxers then picked up his flip knife.

"I don't know but you stay here and I'll check it out, Betts." During the night at The Four Seasons, Betty had enthusiastically accepted the position as his Queen, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her or her mom.

"You're not going down there by yourself Jug. Anything could happen to you." Jughead made a dramatic sigh why wouldn't she ever let him protect her.

"Fine! But keep behind me. We need to stay quiet."

The two sixteen-year-olds crept along the hallway. As they approached the end of the hallway they could hear groaning coming from the dining room so they started carefully down the stairs. Once they reached the intermediate landing they got a full view of the dining room.

Alice Cooper was lying on her back on the large table whilst FP Jones was standing between her spread legs ploughing into her with powerful thrusts. Both teens quickly turned away closing their eyes. Neither of them needed the image of their parents having sex in their heads, and they certainly didn't need to know that Alice had a Serpent tattoo on the back of her right upper thigh.

The Serpent King and Queen gently scattered back to their room, groaning as they entered.

"Oh my God Jugs what are we going to do? That is something I'm never going to unsee."

"Tell me about it, Betts. That's a lot more of your mom I EVER wanted to see."

Both of them sat on the bed trying to rub the images out of their heads. Jughead stretched pulling his t-shirt back over his head glancing towards his love.

"Well they seem to be enjoying themselves, so I say we try to ignore what we witnessed and get some sleep."

"GET SOME SLEEP JUG. OUR PARENTS ARE HAVING SEX ON THE DINING ROOM TABLE. You need to go to Archie's or Cheryl's if they catch you here they are going to kill us. Hell, we need to break up if they get married we're going to be brother and sister."

Jughead leaned over to Betty placing both his hands on her cheeks and bringing her lips to his in a sweet kiss to end her rant.

When he pulled away she stopped talking.

"Juliet, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. My Dad isn't stupid; he hasn't said anything, but he knows where I've been each night. As for us splitting up forget it. Who says they are going to get married it might just be a hook up they are both adults it's up to them. We are not related by blood so there is no reason why we can't be together."

Both of them got under the covers and cuddled ready to settle down for the remainder of the night. They were just dosing off when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Alice giggling.

"Stop it FP you'll wake the kids."

"Ali I think if they can sleep through you knocking the vase off the table we'll be fine."

Betty and Jughead then heard another giggle then the door to Alice's bedroom slamming shut.

"Did my mom just giggle? I've never heard her giggle in my life."

"Well, I always thought there was sexual tension between them. Apparently, they let it go." Just then they heard a banging coming from the room their parents had just entered.

"AHH! JUST KILL ME NOW."

Jughead looked at Betty with a mischievous grin on his face. "I don't know Betts, why don't we show the old snake how to do it." Jughead slowly moved below the covers.

"JUG. JUG. DON'T STOP. JUUUUUUUUG."

FP paused making love to Alice and looked directly at her.

"DANG. The boy has skills."

Alice lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Who told you to stop?"

"Yes, Madame."

 **More to come. Constructive feedback and reviews would be helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All right are owned by CW and Netflix**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Jughead woke early the next morning with sunlight shining in his eyes. He looked down at Betty curled up on his chest. The sunlight shone on her silky blonde hair like a halo. At that moment he felt his heart contract with the amount of love he felt for his Queen. Jughead knew he still had some remaining abandonment issues, because let's face it a kid who's mom and sister walk out on him at the age of 12 leaving him to play parent to an alcoholic father is going to have some issues, but over the last year and continuing every day they were together Betty was chipping away to make them disappear. After all, they had been through since Jason Blossom's murder he knew as long as they kept communicating with each other they would survive anything. Betty Cooper grounded him, calmed him, stopped him from going off the deep end and making irrational decisions that he would regret later. The perfect Serpent Queen.

He gently slipped from under her and put on his t-shirt from the floor where he had dropped it the night before. OH GOD! Last Night. How could he have forgotten? He was certain that when he heard that vase smashing it was the Ghoulies breaking in to harm the Cooper girls to get at either his Dad or himself or maybe both. Instead, he and Betty had found his Dad and her Mom going at it on the dining room table. He had to make sure that table was cleaned to an inch of its life before eating at it again.

He quietly went downstairs to the kitchen to make Betty some toast and fruit for breakfast as he had done ever since he had unofficially moved in. What Betty didn't know was that Alice had found him a few times preparing their breakfast and had helped him get it ready. It was an odd relationship he had with Alice Cooper. She acted as a mother to him but they had an unspoken agreement to not talk about where he was spending his nights even though he was almost certain that she knew it was across the hall from her own bedroom.

This morning, however, it wasn't the elder Cooper woman he found in the kitchen. It was his own father, biting an apple while making scrambled eggs on the stove, with a huge grin on his face.

"Morning Jug."

"Morning Dad. Do you want some toast with those eggs?"

"Sure if you're making some."

His Dad looked at him, his smile getting broader. He was so proud of the man his son was becoming. He had put his boy through some unforgivable shit but they had got through it all and now were more best friends than father and son.

"Son I've got to say you've got some game, boy." Jughead groaned. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his Dad. His Dad had known for a while that he and Betty were sexually active and apparently so were FP and Alice. They really didn't need to discuss details.

"From what we saw and heard last night so do you Dad."

Both the Jones men paused plating up food for their girls.

"Jugs, I truly am sorry you and Betty had to find out about Ali and me like that. I know neither of us wants to talk about our sex lives and I've just complicated things but we do need to sit down the four of us to discuss some important stuff. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad. Can we get the ladies of the house fed first and get together in say an hour?"

FP embraced his son in a hug.

"Sure kid. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

The Serpent men carried a tray of breakfast upstairs to their girls, both stopping and smiling at each other before entering their respective bedrooms.

Betty stretched and yawned as The Serpent King entered the room.

"Hey there. Is that scrambled eggs? I didn't know you knew how to make scrambled eggs."

"I didn't. My Dad did. Apparently, it's a favourite of your Mom's so he made extra for the both of us."

"EWW. I don't even want to think about how he knows that after last night."

Jughead chuckled and climbed into bed next to Betty beginning to eat.

"Dad wants the four of us to meet after breakfast to discuss some things." He had to grin at Betty's face right at that moment. She had gone green and looked like she was going to vomit.

"Calm down Juliet. He doesn't want to discuss either of our sex lives. I know he saw you practically naked when you did the Serpent Dance but there are some things he really doesn't WANT to know about us."

"Hey! I only did the Serpent Dance cause you were trying to push me away. At least FP let me borrow his jacket to cover up, you didn't."

"I was in shock! I never thought my Northside girlfriend would strip in front of a bar of bikers. Plus after that display, it was kind of hard for me to walk. Anyway, Dad says we've got some important things to discuss."

Betty nodded her head in agreement.

"Man, FP makes mean scrambled eggs. He has moves and can cook. What more could a girl want."

"HEY!"

 **Next time the family meeting. Is it just me or does anyone else think if they ever did bring the real Charles Smith into the show he should be played by Dylan Sprouse? The nuns did say you could see the family resemblance, was she talking about Jughead instead of Betty?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

All right are owned by CW and Netflix

 ** _Chapter 3_**

FP Jones walked into the dining room with the love of his life following closely behind. What on earth was the boy doing now? His son was bent over the dining table, a bottle of cleaning product in his one hand and a cloth in the other scrubbing the surface into an inch of its life. Betty Cooper was standing to the side repeating his name over and over again trying to get his attention.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones what on earth do you think you're doing?"

Jughead paused to look at his dad straight in the eye and raised one eyebrow.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Jughead sit down and leave the table alone." He sat down next to Betty in a huff but kept his cleaning supplies close to hand.

Alice smiled at the interaction between father and son. Jughead reminded her so much of FP at that age. She loved him as if he was her own son. Yes she had been apprehensive when Betty had started dating the younger Jones, petrified that they would make the same mistakes she and his dad had made at their age, but she had recently realised that the young couple were a lot more mature than they had been and the only times they had made similar mistakes to their parents were when the older lovers had meddled in their relationship.

"So, let's confront the elephant in the room. We know what you witnessed last night, and we both want to apologize for how you found out about our relationship." Both teens groaned, placing their heads down on the table.

"Please stop right there. Can we not talk about this?"

"You're grown adults. Adults have urges."

"You were seeing to urges." FP decided to be "helpful".

"I know I was seeing to some urges. Some firm urges."

"DAD!"

"FP NOT helping."

"Ali I was just agreeing with the kids. Oh by the way Jug your head is on the table."

Jughead screamed instantly started cleaning the table where his head had been resting while FP chuckled. Alice glared at FP.

"Jughead. Leave my table alone."

"Yes, Mrs Cooper."

"Jug. I think after all we have gone through you can call me Alice by now."

"Okay, Alice." Jughead looked Betty nervously for reassurance. Betty gave his hands a small squeeze.

"Okay, where was I?" Alice looked at FP for help.

"Alice was trying to say we know you guys may be shocked but this is something serious for both of us. Hopefully, we can keep our relationship separate to yours so that it won't affect it. We wanted to let you know that we have both filed for divorce so your Mom and Dad should get the papers in the next couple of days. Then we can put a line under the last 25 years, look towards our future together."

"Wait FP, the last 25 years?" Betty looked shocked.

"Yes, Betty. 25 years. FP and I dated back at High School from Sophomore year to Senior year." Betty looked at Jughead. You could see the cogs working in their heads trying to process this information.

"I thought you dated Hal in Senior year Mom?"

"She did Betty. I know you have seen some of the less legal sides of the serpents. Your mom and me were engaged. I started getting into the real serious stuff. I knew Alice had big plans for her future; I didn't want to hold her back or drag her down, so I ended things with her to let her escape my world. Sound familiar?"

"Definitely." Both Betty and FP looked at Jughead. Jughead responded by rolling his eyes at the two people he loved most in this world.

"I became very low and depressed. That was when Hal decided to prey on me. He started showing me affection and I jumped at the chance to show FP I had moved on. A couple months later I found out I was pregnant with Charles. I had been so depressed I didn't realise I had missed my period for nearly five months."

Jughead sat up straight.

"Mrs Coo… Alice. Are you trying to say Charles, the son you gave birth to while you were at High School and you gave up for adoption is my dad's son?"

Alice nodded.

"DAD! How could you keep this from us? Betty and I share a half-brother. Didn't you think we might need to know this when we started to date?"

"Jughead. I didn't tell FP till the night Chic left town. He didn't know."

"WOW, Mom. You kept it a secret to us all for so long. Hang on how about Polly and me are we FP's as well?"

"No. No. No. Just Charles. Honestly. Hal was so manipulative, abusive. I didn't dare tell him Charles wasn't his."

"That's what you heard them arguing about at Homecoming, wasn't it Dad?"

"Yeah, it was. I was desperately trying to stay away from Ali but when I saw them arguing Fred had to hold me back from killing Hal for talking to her like that." Alice touched FP's arm gently attempting to calm him.

"Hey now. It's done. It's in the past. We're looking to the future now. The one thing we wouldn't change about the last 20 years is you, kids. Polly, Jellybean, you Betty and Jughead. Especially you guys. You two are far more mature than we were at your age. That's why we've decided to treat you like adults. Don't get us wrong if you step out of line we will still be your parents and you will feel our wrath, but we trust you."

"Once both our divorces come through we are going to get hitched. We know you've been sharing a room for the last few weeks; we propose that we let that continue as long you are safe. We don't want you to have your own Charles."

"DAD! We're being safe."

"Really?"

"YES."

"Are you sure?"

"Struth Mom. I'm on the shot."

"Plus I ALWAYS wrap it."

"Always?"

"Yes, Dad ALWAYS. Betty and I both have plans for our future. Kids are in the distant future for us." FP smiled, he did love winding his son up. Alice rolled her eyes. What was she getting herself into?

"So our Serpent men will be moving in. Is that okay with everyone?" Betty and Jughead smiled at each other with calculating smiles.

"Can we pose some house rules?"

"Sure, go ahead?"

"1) No fornicating in communal areas. We DON'T need to see you and you DON'T need to see us." Both parents nodded.

"Agreed."

"2) We have no secrets between us. We are stronger as a team. A family."

"Agreed."

"How about a family hug to seal the deal?" The Serpent family stood and embraced. FP looked over at Betty as the group dispersed.

"Queenie. You got any plans for the day?"

"No FP. What did you have in mind?"

"How about a Father-in-law/Daughter day at the Mall? I need some help to pick out a present for Jellybean's birthday."

"Sure FP. Let's go." Everyone turned around when they heard a squirting sound.

"FOR GOD SAKE JUGHEAD LEAVE THE TABLE ALONE."

 **Up next Dad/Daughter bonding.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Betty and FP kissed their other halves goodbye. FP hung around the doorway of the understairs cupboard until he was sure Alice had gone into the kitchen out of earshot. Betty looked at him wondering what he was up to.

"Psss. Queenie. Fancy taking the hog to the mall?" Betty's face lit up with excitement.

"Really? Won't Mom have a fit about me riding on the back of your bike?"

"Don't worry about Ali, I'll deal with any fall out I promise."

"We better be quick before she comes back."

They both dashed into the cupboard to grab their helmets before Alice came back. Betty loved her helmet. Jughead and the younger Serpents had brought it her to celebrate her becoming their Queen. It was a baby blue traditional style helmet with a glittery Jughead crown on the front. They strode over to FP's Harley. FP smiled Betty was shaking with excitement about riding on his Harley. When Toni had told him that the blonde was the main mechanic on the car that Jug had raced in the drag race he did not believe Betty of all people was a grease monkey but seeing the thrill on her face now he knew it had to be true.

They roared out of the drive making their way to the mall in nearby Greendale.

"That was amazing! Can we do it again another time?"

"Sure kiddo anytime you want."

"So do you have anything in mind for Jellybean?"

"Not really. Something nice. I have been absent in all my kids' lives for most of the time they have existed, I know nothing I buy will make up for that but I'd like her to know I'm always thinking of her."

Betty smiled. For someone who was the ultimate poster boy for the leader of a biker gang, FP Jones had no problem showing his soft underbelly to his family. She was glad her mom had reconnected with her first love. She wished her own murdering psychopath of a father showed he cared that much for his daughters.

They spent the next couple of hours browsing clothes stores, music stores and knick-knack stores to no avail. Just when they both thought it was a pointless mission they came across a new jewellery store that had just opened.

"Come on consigliere, a girl can always do with some jewellery from her daddy."

They looked at the necklaces that were displayed inside the store. The first necklace that caught Betty's eye was silver, the simple chain held a snake pendant that curved into an "s" shape. The snake was covered in small green stones. It was magnificent but Betty knew there was no way FP would buy his 12-year-old daughter anything related to the Serpents, so she continued to look.

"FP is Jellybean still obsessed with acting?"

"Yeah, it's all she talks about. Why?"

"I think this would be perfect for her." His son's girlfriend pointed to a rose gold chain and pendant in the shape of a star with iridescent gems decorating it."

"WOW Queenie, your good taste doesn't just apply to your taste in men. That's it."

"Why don't you go inside and get it. I'm just going to pop to the bathroom."

When the young Serpent Queen returned her future step-dad was laughing and joking with an older man behind the counter. As she approached the man spoke up,

"Well, this must be one of your beautiful daughters now Mr Jones." FP looked at her lovingly.

"That she is Stan. This is my middle daughter Betty."

"Hi glad to meet you." Betty gave Stan a small wave. She was shocked at FP introducing her as his daughter but even though up until the last year he had not been the best dad to either Jughead or Jellybean she found she liked the idea of having FP as a father.

"Anyway, thanks for all your help Stan. It's time we grabbed something for lunch."

With that FP led her out of the store and to a store that looked like it belonged in a Jane Austin novel. FP suddenly looked very nervous.

"Okay. So I had an idea and you can completely say no and I won't be offended. I thought we could have afternoon tea. I know it sounds ridiculous but I want to do something special and I used to come here all the time with your mom in High School. She said all girls dream of being taken to afternoon tea by their father."

Betty smiled he was really trying hard to bond with her.

"Thank you, FP. I think it's a lovely idea."

Within ten minutes of entering the quaint restaurant, they were both sat around a table with different filled sandwiches and a teapot of Earl Grey. Betty had to stop herself giggling at the sight the big gruff serpent drinking tea from a china cup lifting his pinky straight.

"What is it, Betts?" Betty couldn't hold it in any longer and started to giggle.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this reminds me of the tea parties I used to make Jughead and Archie play with me when we were in Elementary School." FP joined in laughing at the idea of Little Betty Copper forcing a Little Archie Andrews and Little Jughead Jones into playing with a bright pink tea set.

"There is something I want to talk to you about. I hope you didn't mind me calling you my daughter when I was talking back there to Stan, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I know I will never win Father of the Year but from now on with me marrying your mom and you one-day marrying Jughead I would like you to think of me as a dad. I'm not trying to replace Hal honestly, it's just, with you being Alice's daughter and everything you have done for my family I already love you as a daughter. I want you to know if there is anything you ever need just say the word, I'll do everything I could possibly do to make it happen. I would offer to adopt you if you wanted but that would complicate things between you and Jug."

"FP, breathe. You didn't make me uncomfortable. I was actually thinking how nice it felt to be called your daughter and how lucky Jellybean was to have you as her dad." FP scoffed at the thought.

"No really. I know you basically went AWOL for a few years but since you got sober you have been nothing but supportive of Jughead, even when you didn't agree with the choices he made. You still had his back without being a murdering psychopath. You might have noticed I've stopped calling Hal Dad. That's because as far as I'm concerned he isn't my dad after all the hurt he has caused. He is just my sperm donor."

FP looked at the teenager in front of him amazed. It was as if he was looking back in time at her mother. The fire, the willingness to do anything for the side of good was a carbon copy of Alice Smith 25 years ago. He thanked the stars that his son had chosen such a girl to be his partner in life if he could just hold on to her unlike he had done with Alice, and he would be a lucky man indeed.

FP reached into his bag from the jewellery store, pulling out a small long box.

"I got you something while I was in the store. As a wise young lady once told me a girl can always do with some jewellery from her daddy."

Betty opened the box. She gasped. Inside was the Serpent necklace that she has fallen in love with.

"I saw you looking at it and thought it would be perfect for a Queen."

"Thank you so much. It's wonderful. You really didn't have to."

"Nonsense. Nothing is too much for one of my daughters." FP fastened the necklace around her neck smiling.

Once they had finished their tea and sandwiches they returned to the Harley in the parking lot.

"Is it okay with you if we make one more stop before we go home?"

"Sure. I'm enjoying my day with you FP. Plus it means longer with your Harley."

"I get it, little girl, you only want me for my hog. I know where my place is at."

They jumped on board, zooming off to their secret destination. Betty was amazed how FP was so much like her beloved Jughead. She wondered how her mom had ever lasted 25 years with the dull psychopath she called her sperm donor when she had once had this witty man to call her own.

They came to a halt in front of a garage miles away from anything else. A man with long hair and a Serpent jacket appeared from inside as they dismounted the hog.

"Hey FP. Is this our young Queen you have here?"

"Yeah, it is. Betty Cooper meet Dingo."

Betty went to give Dingo a firm handshake but at the last moment he turned the back of her hand upwards and kissed it.

"Your Highness," FP growled at Dingo.

"Dingo cut the flirting. She's old enough to be your daughter. Besides, you don't want my son or Alice Smith to come after you, do you?"

"Shit I forgot you we Alice Smith's daughter. Sorry, Betty, I was kidding around." Betty inwardly laughed how this giant of a man could be petrified at the mention of her mom's name.

"It's okay, no foul. What are we doing here anyway?" FP looked at her seriously.

"I have a present for you to celebrate your coronation. Dingo has been looking after it for me. I might need to persuade your mom on the matter but I think you will love it. I know the younger Serpents have brought you your helmet but I thought this might go with it."

The two men led Betty into Dingo's workshop. Inside was a motorcycle painted baby blue with matching glittery crowns on the gas tank.

"OH, MY GOD. A 1957 Triumph TRW 500 Canadian Military. Is it really mine? Can I ride it home?"

FP swelled with pride that Betty recognised the make and model of the bike straight away.

"With that paint job, it's definitely yours. Of course, you can ride it home."

"DANG. Beautiful and has a mechanic's knowledge. Where the hell did Jughead find her? How do you know about this stuff Betty?"

"Fred Andrews taught me. He and Archie were always tinkering with cars when we were growing up so I used to join them."

"The Perfect Serpent Queen. Well, your Majesty if you ever need my help just give me a holler and I'll be at your service."

"Thanks, Dingo."

"Come on Queenie let's get home. Might as well get the ear bashing from your mother out the way."

The pair jumped on their motorbikes, heading back to Riverdale. Betty was in astonishment not only at her bike that handled like a charm but at her day with FP. He had shown her more attention, affection and pride in a few short hours than Hal had in years.

When they pulled up in front of the Cooper-Jones residence Jughead ran down the steps to her, kissing her soundly.

"What do you think Juliet? Is it good enough for my Queen? It looks beautiful."

"I know. It's the second most stunning thing I've ever seen. Only you are better."

"FORSYTHE! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BUYING MY DAUGHTER THAT MACHINE."

"Calm down Ali Cat. It's safer for her to have her own bike that she has control of than keep riding on the back of Jug's. It's the safest hog in a two-state area, I got Dingo to work on it before I gave it to her. You know neither of us would let her ride anything that wasn't safe."

"FINE. You better get inside. Your son has worked hard all afternoon cooking for this family and you are not going to thank him by letting it go cold."

Betty raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"You've cooked dinner Juggy?" Jughead shrugged.

"Just some bonding time with your mom."

 **Next time we find out what Jughead and Alice have done while FP and Betty were out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Jughead smiled as he walked into the kitchen. If Alice found out Betty was riding on the back of his dad's Harley she would have a fit. Jughead jumped out of his skin. They do say speak devil's name and they shall appear, and there she was, Alice Smith soon to be Jones filling up the kettle. Jughead turned to leave.

"Sorry, I'll just go..."

"No Jug stay. This is your home now. I won't bite."

"Can I get that in writing?" Alice laughed.

"Sorry. That was rude. It's just I may be a touch petrified of you. All of us Serpents are."

"You mean to tell me the great Jughead Jones, The Serpent King, who bested the Snake Charmer herself is scared of little old defenceless Alice Smith?"

"Alice I think we both know there is nothing little, old or defenceless about you. Betty definitely inherited your determination."

"Well, they say there's nothing like a woman scorned."

"I've definitely learned that the hard way. No more pushing Betts away, we're stronger together plus she stops me doing stupid stuff like splicing off Penny's tattoo."

"Probably not your brightest idea. I'll tell you a secret though. FP wouldn't like me saying this but I would have done the same. That snake needed to be brought down to size. All the older Serpents were too scared of her to do it but someone had to do it. Even at High School Penny used to manipulate everyone into doing what she wanted. Coffee?"

Jughead nodded sitting at the table waiting for Alice to join him.

"Is it weird having me, FP's son around, when it should be Charles?"

"In a way but it's also really nice. You are so much like FP was at your age, your wit, how at times you need reeling in from the cliff. I do wonder if Charles would have been like the two of you." The young king touched the older woman's hand to reassure her.

"Alice, there is still a chance Charles is alive somewhere. Chic wasn't the most trustworthy person we know."

"You never know what the future may hold. If you told me ten years ago that Hal would be a serial killer and I would be marrying FP I would have said you were crazy. I do wish I had fought harder to stay with him all those years ago but if I had we wouldn't have had Betty and you. I've meant to ask, would you mind me reading your book? Both FP and Betty are so proud; they've said how great it is."

"I would be honoured if you would. When you are not accusing the Serpents of things they didn't do I really respect your work."

Jughead grabbed his laptop and the two spent the next couple of hours reading his book. As they went along occasionally Alice would give suggestions on how to improve the writing but she found there wasn't much improvement needed. When they got to the end Alice was amazed how talented Jughead was.

"Wow Jug, just wow. That was amazing. It's been years since I've read something that good. Promise me no matter what happens you will keep writing."

Jughead beamed with pride. It had been years since he had a mom who was so genuinely interested in something he had done.

"I promise. I wonder what is keeping Betty and Dad."

"Don't worry about those two, FP wants to spoil her for the day, make up for Hal not being involved for so long. We could always do something together. I'm not trying to replace Gladys but I would love for you to see me as a type of mom, as long it isn't evil step-mother."

"Could you help me learn how to cook? I realised this morning when Dad was cooking the scrambled eggs that the both of us have survived on microwave meals. It would be nice to be able to cook a meal; your food is always fantastic."

"Of course I can. What about we cook lasagne and garlic bread, it's Betty's favourite."

For the next three hours, Alice showed Jughead how to make crusty garlic bread, lasagne and salad from scratch.

"Thank you Jughead, for suggesting this. I've really enjoyed myself. We could make it a regular thing if you want."

"I'd love to. Thanks."

Suddenly there was a roar from the drive. Crap thought Jughead. FP must have taken Betty to see Dingo. Alice was going to kill him. Jughead ran out the front door. Betty was dismounting her new bike. He didn't know what turned him on more the bike or Betty in her Serpent jacket and helmet. He leaned in to kiss his love soundly. As he touched his lips to Betty's, Alice started shouting at FP.

"FORSYTHE! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BUYING MY DAUGHTER THAT MACHINE?" Just a normal day for the Cooper-Joneses.

After FP had calmed the fuming Alice, the four of them went inside to eat. The three serpents were very impressed with how the meal had turned out but Alice insisted it was all Jughead's doing, she had just guided him.

FP smiled at his fiancée. He was so grateful that she wanted to be a part of his son's life. He knew Forsythe Pendleton Jones III had been drawn the short straw in life when it came to good parents, he had dragged himself up, FP was amazed what a great kid his son had become, he knew it wasn't down to Gladys or himself. That was going to change; from now on both Jughead and Betty were going to have two parents who were supportive and active in their lives. They had two years until they would be off to college on the way to spectacular things so he was going to cherish the time they still had together, making up for all the time he had wasted.

He knew chins were going to wag when the nosey parkers of Riverdale found out he was going to marry Alice. Words like incest and immoral were going to be uttered. He was past caring, so what if he and his son had fallen in love with the Cooper women in his mind it just demonstrated their good taste in women.

For dessert, it was decided that the men of the house would go get some ice-cream for everyone while the woman chose a film to watch.

As they pulled up at Pop's FP pulled Jug to one side.

"How are you doing, boy?"

"Fine Dad, better after spending some time with Alice. She's not as petrifying as I thought. It's nice to have a mom again."

"Don't let her fool you Jug, that woman could take down a tiger with one hand tied behind her back." Jughead laughed.

"Thanks for making the effort with Betty; I think she really needed it."

"It was my pleasure. I can see why you love her so much, she's an enigma. I know you are fiercely protective of Betty but you don't need to protect her from me. She's my daughter now no-one will hurt her on my watch. Dingo, however, you might need to watch he doesn't try to steal her away from you."

Jughead palmed his face.

"Oh god, what did he do?"

"Just some harmless flirting. One mention of Momma Smith and he backed off. Although he did pledge allegiance to his Queen, saying if she ever needed anything he would be there."

"It's good to know she's got back up if she needed it."

Back home Betty was putting the popcorn in the microwave. Alice sat at the table drinking a glass of wine.

"While you were out Jug let been read his work. It was amazing. He should get it published."

"I told you it was good, he needs to believe in his talent. How was your day? You haven't really spent time alone with Juggy before?"

"It was really good, like going back to High School. He is like a clone of FP."

"Should our ears be burning, Ali Cat?" FP grabbed Alice from behind, kissing her neck.

Jughead slung his arm around Betty's neck, bringing her close, both teens laughing at their parental unit's antics.

Both couples moved to the living room to start watching Wonder Woman curling up on the sofas. Jughead held Betty close, glancing over at the other sofa. FP was sitting with his head on Alice's shoulder. Jughead remembered all the times he wished his mom would come back to his family could be completed but he realised he didn't need Gladys Jones, his family was already complete with the people in this room. He just wished Jellybean could be here too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All right are owned by CW and Netflix**

NOTE: I've edited this chapter because I realised I called the Ghoulies the Goonies.

 ** _Chapter 6_**

The following morning, Betty woke up to Jughead playing with her snake necklace.

"Having fun there Jug?"

"Sorry, just admiring it. It's beautiful; I've not seen it before."

"FP got it for me yesterday. He caught me looking at it when we were buying a necklace for Jellybean so he decided to get it when I wasn't looking. I know he hasn't always been the best dad to you or Jellybean but he's determined he is going to be from now on to all of us."

"Do I need to worry that you are going to stage a coup to overthrow me? First Dingo, now Dad, who is going to be next in your master plan?"

"Very funny. Dingo almost wet himself when your Dad reminded him that I was Alice Smith's daughter. I also found out something very interesting about our parents High School dates."

"What did you discover? Please don't tell me Dad told you about the places they hooked up?"

"JUGHEAD! No, he didn't. He took me for afternoon tea; apparently, he used to take Mom all the time in High School. It was one of their favourite things to do. It reminded me of our tea parties with Archie."

"ARGGG. You told him, didn't you? He is going to use that against me now."

The two young lovers grabbed some breakfast then headed to Toni's cabin by the river. It was time for Betty to get her tattoo. After seeing Alice's Serpent tattoo the other night she knew exactly what she wanted.

When they pulled up outside the cabin, Fang, Sweetpea and Toni came running out.

"Is that a 1957 Triumph TRW 500 Canadian Military?"

"Yes, it is. My new Daddy brought it for my coronation present." The young Serpents looked very confused.

"New Daddy?"

"Yeah, Dad and Alice are getting married once their divorces come through so we are moving into their house." Sweetpea looked even more confused (if that was even possible).

"So doesn't that make you brother and sister? What does that mean for you?" Jughead was already feeling annoyed with how this conversation was going; unfortunately, this was just the beginning.

"Actually it will make us step-siblings. As for our relationship, it doesn't change a thing. The only way it would be if either Alice adopted me or FP adopted Betty then that would make us siblings. If that happened we couldn't get married so they're not adopting either of us. So we are fine." Toni decided to step in before things got out of hand, she could tell Jughead was getting wound up which never ended well.

"Hey, Betts. What do I owe the pleasure of the visit? Just come to show off your radical hog?" Betty gave Toni a relieved smile. She appreciated that she was trying to defuse the situation.

"In fact, we came to ask if you could do my Serpent tattoo. I've finally had some inspiration thanks to my Mom." Jughead began to rub his eyes.

"EW, EW, EW." The young serpents looked at their king with questioning looks. Betty spoke up before any of them could ask.

"You don't want to know. We are negotiating the payment of a Therapist for both of us after what we saw."

"OHHHH." Fang chuckled. "FP the dirty dog. Respect your Mom is hot." Jugs glared at Fang.

"FANG. NOT OKAY MAN."

"Calm down guys. Shall we move this inside Betts?" The young serpents moved to go inside Toni's home. At the last-minute, Jughead blocked the way for Sweetpea and Fang.

"You two are NOT going to be in there while she's having this done. It's in a place you DON'T need to see." When they both looked like they were going to protest Jughead slammed the door in their faces.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones III don't you go breaking my door!"

"Come here Juggy." Betty held his hand to calm him down.

"So where do you want your mark?"

"I want it on my upper right thigh so only our King will see it. Also, could I have it in baby blue? It's become my signature colour."

"Not a problem. You lie on your front on the sofa while I get what I need. Jughead you hold her hand up top so your cranky ass doesn't get in my way."

An hour later found the young serpents riding their bikes along the country roads heading to Dingo's workshop. When they pulled up Dingo came running out.

"My Queen you have returned to me!"

Jughead removed his helmet. Why were they all trying to test his patience today?

"DINGO!"

"OH, Jughead I didn't see you there. Betty, I hope there isn't a problem with my work." Betty snickered at the older man's antics.

"Not at all Dingo. I was just telling the other young Serpents about the fantastic job you did restoring her. I was wondering if you could have a look at Fang's bike, I think he has a clogged air filter."

"No problem my Queen. Pull it inside son I'll have a look." Jughead growled as Dingo moved into the garage with the other serpents. His partner moved into his arms and kissed him.

"What has got into you today? You've gone into testosterone overload being ridiculously overprotective."

"I don't know. It feels like something is on the horizon. I wasn't going to let those dim wits get their rocks off while you had your ass on show."

"I get that but Dingo? He is just trying to make me laugh and make me feel welcome. He's got my back so surely that is a good thing."

"I know. I just don't want to lose you or people to start questioning what we are, making it sound dirty and seedy."

"You're not going to lose me. Who cares what other people think? We know the truth, that's what matters. Let's leave them to it and go to Pops to meet up with Varchie."

Since Archie had been acquitted of murder things had been stained between Archie and Veronica. Veronica agreed that her father had gone too far framing Archie although she believed Archie had provoked him by visiting him at The Pembroke the night before he was arrested. Archie didn't accept that view, he couldn't see how Veronica could still live under the same roof as her parents after all they had done. Their friends were expecting them to part ways any day.

Archie looked out of the windows.

"I don't know if they'll show. Jughead has been AWOL the last few days. Something is going on."

"Don't be ridiculous Archiekins. He and Betty are probably enjoying their summer having sex like rabbits." Just then the Serpent King and Queen pulled up.

"WOW! Is that Betty on a 1957 Triumph TRW 500 Canadian Military?" Veronica looked out the window to see what Archie was looking at.

"I'm going to say yes because I have no clue what a 1957 Triumph TRW 500 Canadian Military is?"

Betty and Jughead entered the diner and sat next to their best friends.

"What's with the hog B? Are you embracing the Serpent Queen to the full?" God Jughead hated Veronica at times like this. She could be such a privileged Bitch. What on earth Betty and Archie saw in her was beyond him.

"FP brought it for her so she would be safer than riding on the back of my bike all the time."

"Oh. Okay."

"Where have you been the last couple of days Jug? What's going on?"

"Nothing bad, honestly. Just a lot has happened in the last 48 hours. Our lives have completely changed, but for the better."

"Pray do tell Mr Jones. You have piped my interest."

Both Jughead and Betty told their story, how they had caught their parents having sex on the dining room table, their parents' engagement, them being allowed to share a room, their shared older half-brother, as well as their day spent with their new parent.

"In conclusion, Betty and I will be step-siblings NOT siblings. Alice is not adopting me nor is FP adopting Betty so our relationship doesn't change. It's not incest, perverse or unlawful just two couples who love each other."

The other three teens glanced at Jughead with open mouths after his tirade. Archie decided to try to clarify some other questions he had.

"So let me get this right. You went downstairs thinking someone had broken in but to find FP and Alice bent over the table having sex."

"Yep, like they didn't have a care in the world."

"Well, I for one think it's sweet that they have found their way back to each after all these years." Jughead's phone began to ring.

"Dad, everything okay?"

"Yeah, son. You both need to come back to the house now."

"What is it, Dad? Is it the Ghoulies? Do you want me to rally the Serpents?"

"No kiddo, I don't need you to get the Serpents. It's not the Ghoulies, it's your Mom and Jellybean, they've have come back."

"Sorry guys. We've got to go. My Mom and Jellybean have shown up."

 **To make things clear, after the season 2 finale Sierra McCoy pulled some strings for the Serpents and got planning for them to live in cabins/huts by Sweetwater River at the site where Jughead was made King in the finale. I know realistically this wouldn't happen but I couldn't have them all living in Fred Andrew's yard. What on earth could Gladys want?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

NOTE: Jellybean is being portrayed by Didi Costine. Gladys is a dark-haired Tori Spelling.

 ** _Chapter 7_**

Betty chased after Jughead, grabbing his arm before he could get on his bike.

"Juggy, wait a minute." Jughead turned to see what Betty wanted.

"What? Dad said he wanted us back right away."

"Well, they can wait one minute while we get our heads straight. Talk to me. What are you thinking?" Jug took a huge sigh. Sometimes it could be annoying how well Betty knew him, how she knew he needed reeling in from the deep end, how to calm him before he did something rash. Then again he supposed that was what happened when you were soul mates. He wrapped his arms around his love and took a calming breath in, taking in her aroma. Betty waited for him to be ready to speak to her.

"I knew trouble was coming, I could feel it all day in my bones. I just didn't expect it to be Gladys. For years I've wished she would come back, now when finally both Dad and I have moved on, finally happy, she rocks up again."

"I know but neither Mom or I will take her crap, we'll fight to protect our men."

"I love you, Cooper."

"I love you, Jones."

The teens finally rode off towards their home to see what was happening. They pulled up in the driveway, opened the front door putting their jackets and helmets in the understairs cupboard, then moved into the living room where they could hear FP telling Gladys that everything was fine, that Jughead would be back from Pop's any minute, that he didn't have magical powers that made him appear instantly. As they entered Jughead addressed his egg donor.

"What do you want Gladys?" Gladys stood up to embrace her son but he quickly moved to hug Betty so that she wasn't able to.

"Jug! I'm so pleased you're finally here. What do you think you're doing calling me "Gladys", I'm your Mom, show me some respect."

"You have got to be kidding me! You're pleased I'm finally here; I've been waiting four years for you to come home. Even when I told you I was living on the streets you still didn't want me, when I phoned and told you social services were putting me in Care you didn't want to know, two months ago when I was fighting for my life you didn't even call Dad back to see how I was. As far as I'm concerned you're not my mom you're my egg donor. Why are you really here?"

Across the room, Jughead noted Alice trying to get up off the sofa. She looked like she was going to rip Gladys a new one after she heard all the times Gladys had shunned him. FP tightened the grip of his arm around her shoulder so she couldn't move. He knew his son had a lot of resentment towards his wife, Jughead needed to have it out with her uninterrupted.

"Look, I've been busy but I'm back. We can be a family again." Jellybean chose this moment to stand up, run over to her brother, hugging him tightly.

"Don't listen to her Juggy. She got the divorce papers from Dad yesterday. She saw that you two were living on the Northside, so she thought Dad had come into some money, maybe won the lottery. Her latest boyfriend dumped her a few weeks ago so she's only here for the money." Jughead squeezed his sister tighter.

"I should have known you would have come back for money. We don't need you to be a family anymore. We have a family here with Alice, Betty, Polly and the twins. We have won the lottery, not the lottery you think, we have struck gold finding Alice and Betty to complete us, to love us warts and all. Just sign the papers and go, we don't want or need you here."

"WAIT! You're screwing your father's whore's daughter? Daughter like mother. How depraved can you be?"

Before Gladys could say anymore Jughead pushed past Betty and Jellybean, pinning his mom to the wall with his arm. FP immediately jumped up to pull his son off Gladys before he could do her any harm.

"NO BOY! Back away. This is not the answer. Listen to me; think of your girl, she doesn't need to see this. Show her how you are a better man than I could ever wish to be." Jughead dropped his arm, moving back to Betty. He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want you too ever see me like that. Please don't leave me. I promise I would NEVER do that to you, NEVER hurt you."

"Shush. Calm down Romeo. You were avenging me, I know that. I'm not going anywhere. I know you would rather die than hurt me." FP gave his soon to be ex-wife the once over. She was clearly shocked.

"Are you okay Gladys?"

"Okay? He just tried to kill me!"

"No, he didn't. You provoked him; did you really think he would stand you attacking his girlfriend? Where do you get off calling Alice and Betty whores or our family depraved? I'm sorry if my relationship with Alice hurts but the truth is you and me should never have got together, we've always been toxic for each other, the only good things about our relationship are Jughead and Jellybean. Our marriage was over years ago, sign the damn papers and go." Gladys huffed and signed the papers.

"Come on Forsythia, let's go."

"NO!"

"NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?"

"Please, Dad; don't make me go with her? I want to stay here with you and Jug. Grammy and Gramps kicked us out. They were fed up with her bringing a different guy home every couple of weeks. Since then we've just been moving from one boyfriend's house to another. I don't want to do it anymore. PLEASE let me stay here."

"Are you sure that's what you want Jelly?" His youngest daughter nodded her head wildly. FP looked over at Alice; he needed to check it was okay with her before he agreed to let his little girl stay. Alice smiled nodding to reassure him.

"If that's what you really want then Alice and I don't have a problem with it."

"FINE! Stop here if that's you want. I will be able to do better by myself without having a brat holding me back." Gladys stormed out of the house slamming the door. Alice scooped the kids up into one big motherly hug.

"Come here my children. She's gone. She's NEVER going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of it with my dying breath if I have to." FP fell in love with Alice more at that moment. She had such a big heart and was the polar opposite of Gladys.

"Hey, why don't we order some pizzas? You hungry Jelly?" Jellybean giggled.

"I'm a Jones. What do you think?"

FP phoned their orders in while the rest of his family moved to sit around the kitchen table. Once he was finished he joined them. As he sat down Alice started the conversation around the table.

"So Jelly, I was thinking for the time being you could move into my daughter Polly's room. We could get your Dad to convert the attic into your own bedroom and decorate it however you like. I don't want you to think I'm trying to banish you to live in the attic, it's just Polly is living away at the moment with her twins and it would be easier if when they visited they were on the first floor. Is that okay?"

"Really? I can have my own brand new room? Daddy, could you really do that for me?"

"Of course kiddo. I know I've not been the best Dad to you in the past but I want that to change from now on. I have stopped drinking; I'm trying to turn my life around, starting by marrying Alice. We dated in High School, I made some really stupid mistakes and pushed her away, but we are starting afresh."

"Thank you, Daddy. Wait, where is Juggy going to sleep?"

"I share with Betty."

"Betty is your girlfriend and Alice's daughter?"

"Yes, I am. I know it might seem a bit weird for you." Jelly frowned at Betty's comment.

"Alice, do love my Dad?"

"Yes sweetie, with all my heart."

"Betty, do you love Juggy?"

"Yes Jelly, I do with all that I am."

"Well, I don't see why it would be weird. You love each other, so if other people don't like that or understand that they can shove it up their …"

"Okay, young lady, don't you dare finish that sentence. I've just got you back; I don't want to have to ground you just yet." The two couples smiled at how simple Jelly made their situation. FP looked over at his Son. Silently they communicated what they needed to. Jughead nodded to his Father.

"There is something we do need to discuss with you. I don't know if you remember much about the time before you and your Mom left. I was with a posse of people, some people would say gang." Before FP could continue Jelly interrupted.

"Do you mean the Southside Serpents?"

"Yes. How do you know about the Serpents?"

"DAADDD. I spend the first eight years of my life living in the Southside; everyone knows who they are there. They are a group that looks out for each other and other Southsiders, they are a family. The Northsiders' always blame them for everything, even when they haven't done anything. Most of the trouble on the Southside is caused by the Ghoulies." Jughead burst out laughing. His sister was smart, even though not blood related she was a mini clone of Alice Smith. Life had just got very interesting indeed. FP looked horrified that his nearly 12-year-old daughter knew so much about the Serpents.

"Err…you're right. Things have changed a lot since you left. I was the leader of the Serpents, the Serpent King, but recently I've handed the crown over to Jughead and Betty, although I still help support them managing the Serpents."

"We are getting rid of the criminal aspects of the Serpents, it's not tolerated anymore. The Serpents are now more a family, a support group."

"Southside is now a no-go area. The Ghoulies have taken over there, so the Serpents now have a settlement on the banks of Sweetwater River. It's not safe for any of the Serpents or their families to go there. No matter what you CAN'T go there or go anywhere with a woman called Penny Peabody. She might be wearing Serpent clothing but she is a Ghoulie. Your brother did something reckless to her and she has sworn to get revenge. She wouldn't hesitate to harm you."

"DAD!"

"No! You may be the Serpent King Jughead but Jelly needs to know so she can be vigilant." Betty knew it was time to be Serpent Queen before the male Serpents got into a fight.

"Jelly, how about we introduce you to the Serpents who you can trust and tell them your name is JB so that you know that if anyone out of this room calls you Jelly or Jellybean it is a trap. We could get you a panic button on your phone that you can press and we will come to save you." FP looked at his middle daughter; she was a natural Serpent Queen.

"That would be brilliant Betty. Gramps paid for me to have Aikido lessons so I can defend myself too if I need to."

"That's good to know Honey, but you need to promise you will always press the panic button so that your Dad, Jughead or Betty can come to get you. Okay?"

"I promise Alice." Just then the doorbell rang signalling the pizzas had arrived. Alice stood to answer the door.

"I'll get the door, you lot gets the plates and soda."

Jughead looked around the table while they ate. He had finally got rid of his demons that stemmed from his mom's abandonment. Now his family was complete.

 ** _Please leave positive feedback and review._**


	8. Chapter 8

Making Discoveries

By kp004a8561

All rights are owned by CW and Netflix

This what was happening while Jughead and Betty were at Toni's Cabin.

Chapter 8

FP woke to the sound of Jughead and Betty pulling out of the drive. He rolled over to find Alice's side of the bed empty. Where the hell was she? He heard the shower running in their on suite bathroom. He kicked off his boxers as he moved to enter the bathroom. When he entered the room it was filled with steam and he could see Alice had her back to him. He slowly slid the door to the shower open and wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"What are you doing awake at this time on a Sunday? The kids have gone out I thought we could have some fun." Alice turned in his arms to face him.

"Morning to you too. I've got to pop into the Register to do some paperwork, finish removing Hal completely."

"What on a Sunday? You couldn't do that tomorrow; you know on an actual work day?"

"No, I couldn't. I want it done, erase him from my life completely and I don't want to do it in front of my employees. It's less likely to spread through the town's rumour mill then."

"Well, I'll come with you and help." Alice rolled her eyes. Could he just not take a hint.

"FP I love you and I have all my life but I need to close this chapter on my own. I need to grieve for the life I thought I was going to have, the life I thought I had before I can start my life with you. I'm not shutting you out; I just need a couple of hours on my own to do this. We can't spend every waking moment together it's not healthy." FP closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers. She was right it wasn't healthy but damn he just got her back he wanted to make up for the 25 years they had lost.

"Okay, go do what you need to do but call me if you need help with anything. I'm going to miss you, what am I going to do for a couple of hours without you?" Alice laughed at her ridiculous man. He was the ex-Serpent King for God's sake; surely he could entertain himself for a couple of hours without causing too much trouble.

"What about going next door to see if Fred can come out to play?" FP glared at her. He knew she was teasing him for being absurd.

"Now that you're living next door to him you could get back to how things used to be between the two of you. Mend some bridges, considering your other best friend decided to work for the devil before being killed by the police, you might want to hang out with Fred more."

"Do I need to remind you that my fiancée works for the devil, I work for the devil's daughter, Fred's son is dating the devil's daughter and our middle daughter is BFFs with the devil's daughter?"

"Forsyth just go spend some time with Fred!"

"Okay. There is something I want to do before you abandon me."

FP leaned forwards placing a heated kiss on Alice's lips. Things escalated quickly. He backed her up against the wall behind them, hoisting Alice's legs around his waist. FP crouched down until he could latch on to Alice's right breast. He suckled like a starving infant while massaging her left with his hand.

Alice's breath picked up. She couldn't believe she had denied herself this for 25 years. It had always been like this between the two of them; FP could make her come with one look from across the room at the Whyte Wyrm. With Hal it was mediocre, lying back writing the weekly shopping list in her head until he had finished.

FP switched sides before he moved his hands to squeeze her ass cheeks, licking between her breasts.

"Ali, you ready?"

Alice nodded her head yes. FP stretched her right leg so that her heel rested on his shoulder, placing his left hand on her Serpent tattoo and his right on the tiles beside her head. He thrust into her with abandonment. He kept thrusting until they couldn't take anymore, both exploding like fireworks on the fourth of July.

Afterwards, they were getting dressed in their bedroom when FP started to act very nervously.

"What is it?" FP looked up; Alice was staring at him from across the room.

"Er... I wanted to ask you something but I don't know how to ask it."

"Jonesy, just ask. Remember no secrets, there is no such thing as stupid questions." FP took a large breath.

"It's the liquor cabinet. Would it be alright if I poured the liquor away? I know I fell off the wagon a few weeks ago but I want to make sure that's the last time. You should be fine having wine in the house I know you like the occasional glass cause I can't stand the stuff. I just don't want to have a bad day and have the temptation there." Alice approached him as explained his reasoning. She placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Of course you can. If that's what you need to do then do it. Take pleasure in pouring Hal's obscenely expensive booze down the drain I always hated the stuff. I love you Jonesy."

"I love you Ali cat."

Once Alice left for the Register FP made his way next door. He lightly tapped Fred Andrew's back door before entering. Fred looked over his shoulder as he filled his cup with coffee.

"FP. What can I do you for? Do you want a cup?"

"Sure coffee's always good. I wanted to have a catch-up. Hell, when did I start sounding like a 16-year-old girl?" His oldest friend started to chuckle, handing FP his mug.

"When we both became old men. What's up? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I wanted to let you know I've got engaged. I've filed divorce papers that Gladys should be getting any day now, so once they are back I'm free to get married again." Fred sat there open-mouthed.

"Wow. Who's the lucky lady, do I know her?"

"I would say so; you've lived next door to her for the last 19 years."

"Alice. I didn't see that coming. Wow."

"Yeah, after everything that has happened over the last few months we reconnected. We've decided to start again. Alice has filed for divorce too so as soon as both are back we'll head to the courthouse. I wanted to ask if you would be my best man. I know I've been a fuck up for the last 20 years but I want to change that from now. Jughead and I have moved into Alice's house officially. I'm going to try to be the best dad to all our kids, make up for all the time I've wasted."

"I would be honoured to be your best man. Don't dwell on the past man it'll drive you mad. You can only move forward trying to do better for your family."

"Thank you, Fred, you don't know how much it means to me. I'm going to make the effort with you as well. I've done terrible things to you in the past. I want to do better. Be friends like we were in High School."

"It's in the past. Come here, man." Both men stood up and embraced each other. They were both on the same page, ready to move on. Fred refilled their cups. FP waited till Fred sat down again.

"Talking about High School, I found out recently that Jug isn't my only son. Do you remember when we saw Hal and Alice arguing at Homecoming? She had just found out she was pregnant but it wasn't Hal's, he was mine."

"So Chic is your son?"

"No not Chic. He was an imposter. He told us all that he killed our real son Charles but I don't believe it. I want to see if I can track Charles down, try to help heal some of Ali's wounds that Hal made. Can I ask you one more favour?"

"Sure. You know you never need to ask I've got your back, we're brothers, and our sons are brothers."

"Can you help me get rid of Hal's liquor cabinet? I don't want to have a bad day and have the temptation at hand. If you could help get rid of it all there won't be a chance of me having a taste with you there."

"Sure, let's go now and get rid of that poison."

Don't you just love FP and Fred's bromance? Please give feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table enjoying bowls of fruit salad after finishing the pizzas that FP had ordered. Everything had started off alright with everyone filling Jellybean in all the family secrets, the half-brother they shared and Alice's murdering soon to be ex-husband but as time passed Jughead became quieter. Jelly was currently talking to Alice and Betty about all the things she liked and what she enjoyed doing. FP quietly observed his son across the table as Jughead slowly stood up.

"I'm going to go up to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Are you alright, son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired."

"Wait a minute Jug, I'll come with you."

"No, Betts. I'm fine. You stay here, spend some time with Jelly. I'll see you in a bit." With that Jughead left the room and shuffled up the stairs. Everyone around the table turned to watch him till he went out of sight. Alice looked at Betty and FP.

"Is he really ok?"

"I don't know Mom. I'll give him half an hour then I'll go up and see if he will talk to me. If I go now he'll just shut down on me, not telling me a thing." FP gave a sad smile.

"Queenie's right. It's a defect that we Jones men have. We have to sulk a little before we can get things off our chest. The fact that you know him so well Betts is what make you guys so good together."

"I agree. Do you remember what I would do every time you would get stroppy? I would just charge in there like a bull in a china shop, get in your face and make things a thousand times worse."

"Yeah, but Ali remember the make-up sex we had afterwards."

"DAD!"

"FP!"

FP laughed at his daughters.

"Hey, how do you two think you got to share a half-brother?" Jelly looked like she was going to vomit.

"DAD! TMI!"

Alice got up to get some playing cards. The girls and FP played snap until Betty judged she had given Jughead enough time to stew.

She opened their bedroom door quietly. Jughead lay on his side of the bed facing hers with his eyes closed. Even though he had his eyes closed Betty could tell he wasn't really asleep. She undressed and went into their bathroom to get ready for bed without saying a word. She climbed into bed and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Are you ready to talk to me about what is going on in your head or do you need more time to simmer?" Jughead slowly opened his eyes to look at his soul mate. He was amazed that he had defeated the Jones luck and managed to find her.

"I'm ready."

"Go on then. My telepathic abilities aren't working today Jugs."

"I just can't believe that we've managed to get rid of Gladys. For four years she has plagued me, giving me insecurities after insecurities, then poof she's back expecting to pick up where she left off just cause she thinks Dad has some money. Then she's out of here as fast as she came, turning her back on Jelly just like she did to me. I think the last 72 hours are catching up with me. I needed a breather."

Betty reached between them, taking his hands in hers.

"Juggy, are you having second thoughts about everything? About us? If you are I could always go share Polly's room with Jelly."

"God Betty, no, NEVER. You, our family it's all I've ever wanted. I just can't believe my luck in getting it all." Jughead sat up pulling Betty to straddle his lap. They wrapped their arms around each other, moving to get as close as they could.

Gradually they began to kiss, savouring every moment as if it was their last. Gently they began to move their hips together to create the friction they needed. Jughead blindly reached behind him, pulling a condom from the draw of the bedside table, gently lifting Betty off his lap to roll it on. He hadn't been lying when his dad had pressed the matter yesterday, Betty was destined to do great things and he wasn't going to be the reason she didn't achieve her full potential.

Betty leisurely sank on to him. Jughead cupped her ass bringing her even closer. Little by little, he brought his hands to rest on her thighs. When he felt her Serpent tattoo under his hand he groaned as he swelled harder inside her.

"Juliet, do you know how hot it makes me feeling your tattoo under my hand. My brand, saying you belong to me, My Queen, but it be our secret, something that only we can see." Jughead picked up his pace.

"YES! YOURS ONLY EVER YOURS." Betty groaned at the aggressiveness of their coming together. Whilst they hadn't been virgins in months, they had never let go quite like this, she found she really enjoyed Jughead's possessive side when they were making love. It wasn't long before they were both reaching their nirvana collapsing back on their bed.

For minutes they lay there catching their breath unable to speak after the experience they had just shared until Jug rolled from underneath her to flush the condom in the bathroom. When he returned he seemed to be back in a sombre mood.

"I'm so sorry Betty. I don't know what came over me. Did I hurt you?" Betty placed her index finger on his lips.

"Shush. Don't spoil it. That was one of the best experiences of my whole life. I wanted it just as much as you did. If I didn't I would have stopped you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Juggy, I'm sure." The two young lovers curled up under the covers drifting off to sleep.

They woke up to an annoying tune playing on Jughead's phone. Jug rolled over to his bedside table to see who could be bothering them at this time in the morning. If it was one of the Serpents he was going to kill them.

"It's Archie."

"Archie, what do you want?"

"Chill bro, I need some advice can you come over?"

"At this ungodly hour? Couldn't it wait till later?"

"Ungodly hour? It's 9 o'clock."

"Okay. I'll be over in 10 minutes." Jughead hung up and started to get dressed.

"What did Archie want?"

"He wants me to go over to his for a chat. Why don't you jump in the shower and I try to get back as soon as I can." He leaned over pecking her on the forehead.

As he was about to leave the house Veronica was knocking on the door.

"Hey, V. Betts is having a shower go on up."

Jughead entered the Andrews house via the backdoor. Fred was in the kitchen packing his things ready to leave for work.

"Hey Fred, is Archie in his room?"

"Yeah, I think so I haven't seen him this morning. I saw your Dad yesterday; I hear we are going to be neighbours from now on."

"We are, I'm really pleased for Dad and Alice they are like different people, happy if they had fought harder for each other years ago they could have been like it all along."

"They could have but then they wouldn't have had you, kids. Out of all their achievements in life their kids are the things they are most proud of."

"Well, there is one more of us about now. JB is living with us now. Gladys turned up yesterday after getting the divorce papers. She saw that our address was on the Northside so thought Dad had come into money. I set her straight so she stormed out leaving JB with us, saying she doesn't need a brat to hold her back."

"Wow, I know she's your mother but I never liked the woman. I wish I had made FP listen to me so he never got mixed up with her in the first place."

"She might have given birth to me but she isn't my mom Alice is. I'm going up to see if Archie is in his room. He called he wants to talk."

Jughead moved upstairs to Archie's room; Archie was doing press-ups in the middle of his room.

"Hey, you wanted me."

"Yeah, I need some advice. It's about Veronica."

"AHHH. Man, I don't want to get involved in your relationship; I've got enough going on in my own relationships right now."

"Look I know you have a lot going on…it's just you and Betty have the perfect relationship."

"Other than her splitting up with me because her serial killer father was manipulating her or me ending it with her after she did the Serpent dance naked in front of a bar of middle-aged men."

"Other than that. You always seem to be on the same page, so in-sink." Jug smiled.

"Arch, you have no idea. Our disagreements can get quite fiery, but we try not to take things personally, listen to what the other has to say, give each other space but keep the lines of communication open. Can I say something without you taking offense?"

"Of course Jug. I need help."

"Okay. Have you ever had a conversation between just the two of you that has lasted longer than five sentences each? I'm not saying my relationship is better than yours, it just seems like all you guys do is have sex. Betty and I have a passionate relationship but we have other joint interests outside sex, we both love to write, mechanics, social justice. I'm not saying you guys should end things but other than her Al Capone like father do you have any shared interests?"

"Thanks, man. I'm going to see if we can find things to do together other than sex."

Jughead left Archie to mull over what they had discussed. He joined his dad and Jelly in the living room watching TV.

"Is Veronica still here?"

"Yeah, do you know what it's about?"

"Probably her and Archie. I've just had a similar conversation with Archie."

"Oh man. That's one side of High School life I don't miss."

Meanwhile upstairs in Bughead's room.

"Sorry V. I needed to wash my hair. What did you need?" Betty made her bed sitting on Jughead's side of the bed hugging his pillow close.

"I need some advice on my relationship with Archiekins." Betty held the pillow to her face and screamed.

"V. I don't want to get in the middle of things with you guys."

"Pleeeease B. I know Bughead is not perfect but right now you guys are in a much better place than us."

"Have you tried talking to him? I mean really talk to him not just say a couple sentences before ripping each other's clothes off. I swear you guys could be nymphomaniacs."

"Really? I'm not the one who is shacked up with her boyfriend. I bet you guys are at it all the time."

"Actually we're not. You won't believe me but most nights we just hold each other. I'm not saying my relationship is superior to yours but for us, it's more the connection of feeling close and safe with each other rather than making love all the time. Plus we have shared interests." Veronica stood up with a look of determination on her face.

"That's it I'm going to oppose a celibacy pact and find things we both enjoy."

"V! This is want I mean. You can't just order Archie to take a celibacy pact. You need to discuss it with him and listen to his opinion on it."

"Okay. I can do that."

Veronica charged downstairs with Betty behind her.

"Thanks, Betty, a pleasure as always. Toodaloo Joneses."

Betty flopped on Jughead's lap as Veronica closed the door. Jelly looked over the back of the sofa at the closing door.

"Who on Earth was that?"

"That my darling daughter is what we like to call Hurricane Veronica, my boss, and Betty's BFF."

Betty nuzzled into Jughead's neck.

"Did you just have the same conversation I did?"

"Pretty much."

 ** _Show some love and review._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

Note: In this chapter, Chaz is being played by Dylan Sprouse.

 ** _Chapter 10_**

Over the next few weeks, Veronica talked Hermione into pulling some strings to get all the permits Alice and FP needed to make the conversions on their house. FP and Fred had talked to Alice about the improvements that they could make. It was decided that so that they could fit all their kids and the twins into the house they would convert the attic into a storage room and a bedroom for Jelly as one of her hobbies was stargazing so she could have a telescope up there, above the garage two smaller rooms were going to build so that when Juniper and Dagwood got older they would be able to have their own rooms. Finally, they were going to set up a lounge/games room and a guest bedroom as well as a laundry area in the basement.

FP and Alice had discussed the possibility that Chic had lied, that Charles could be alive somewhere. Alice was apprehensive to contemplate it which FP could understand after all the emotional distress that was linked to their son. They agreed that Charles could be alive but Alice wasn't sure how much more they could do to find him. FP had an idea but thought it was best not to tell Alice until he knew it worked.

This is how early one Saturday morning Alice was taking Jelly shopping for school supplies while unbeknownst to her FP, Jughead and Betty were holding a meeting with all the Serpents from far and wide. Jughead and Betty stood in the middle of the serpent circle.

"Serpents, I, your King, have a very important mission for you. My dad FP needs your help. As you know he is getting married to his High School love Alice Smith."

The serpents cheered a loudly. Betty moved forwards to address the crowd.

"What you don't know is when they split up 25 years ago my mom was pregnant with FP's son. My birth father, The Black Hood, target her at her most vulnerable forcing her to go to The Sisters of Quiet Mercy putting him up for adoption." At this, the serpents booed and growled.

"I tried to find him but found an imposter called Chic instead. He told us how he murdered our brother before The Black Hood chased him out of town." It was time for FP to speak.

"We don't believe him. I need you to use your contacts to help find him. He was born September 12 1993. His birth name was Charles Smith. We don't need to have another imposter on our hands so if you think you have found him we will get Dr Jim Kendall to do a DNA test."

Before they left every serpent was given a flyer with the picture that the sisters had given Betty and Jughead as well as a summary of the information they knew.

A week later, the family was spending a quiet Saturday at home when Betty's phone began to ring. She glanced at the display to see who was calling.

"It's my loyal subject." Jughead groaned.

"What does Dingo want now?" Alice and FP chucked. Dingo was harmless, but he did enjoy pressing the young king's buttons. Betty kissed his forehead before moving out of the room to answer his phone.

"Hello, Dingo. What can I do for you?"

"My Queen I have completed the mission you gave your subjects."

"What? Dingo you know your humble servant routine makes me laugh but I don't have a clue what you're on about."

"Sorry, Betty. What I meant was I've found Charles. He's alive, working as a mechanic in Westbridge under the name Chaz Smith."

"Really? Have you spoken to him? Has he agreed to a DNA test?"

"Betty, I went to check out the lead personally. I wouldn't put you or your mom through all the anguish without being sure. As for a DNA test, you won't need it."

"DINGO! We told you they needed to agree to one."

"Trust me, Betty, you won't need one."

Betty got the details of where Dingo was with "Charles". She still wasn't convinced but he had repeatedly insisted it was her brother and that the whole family should come to see for themselves. Betty moved apprehensively into the living room. Alice looked over at her daughter, something was wrong.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Betty tried to avoid looking at Alice.

"Juggy, FP…Dingo has found him. He's in Westbridge." Both FP and Jughead sat up straight.

"Who Betty? Who's in Westbridge?"

"FP you need to tell her. Dingo is certain. He wants us all to go straight away to see for ourselves." FP nervously rubbed his hair before telling Alice and Jelly everything.

"YOU DID WHAT? I THOUGHT WE SAID NO MORE SECRETS, THAT WE WERE GOING TO BE A TEAM AND SHARE EVERYTHING."

"ALICE I'M SORRY. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be disappointed if it didn't work. Did Dingo say if he had agreed to a DNA test?"

"I did ask but Dingo said when we saw Chaz we would agree it wasn't needed."

"GREAT! THIS IS GOING TO BE CHIC ALL OVER AGAIN." Jughead pulled Alice into a hug, speaking to her calmly.

"Mom, I know you're scared, we all are, but you are forgetting one thing. Dingo like all the Serpents are petrified of you. If he says Chaz is Charles we need to go check it out."

Everyone piled into Alice's car, driving the hour and a half to Westbridge. Alice couldn't believe that all this time their son could have been living so close. Once they pulled up outside Westbridge Garage they could see Dingo waving them over. FP turned to look at the teens in the back.

"Okay, kids. I need you to go in there and check out this Chaz. You are the Serpent King and Queen so it should be you who looks into this. Jellygo with them if you guys are sure, Jelly come to get us and we will come in."

"You sure, Dad?"

"Yeah son, we trust you to make the call. We can't deal with going in there if it was another hoax."

The teens exited the car and approached Dingo.

"Is Alice and FP not coming?"

"Not yet. Dad wants me and the girls to check it out first. They would be more open to it if he agreed to a DNA test."

"Jug, he gave all the right information plus wait till you see him you'll understand why you don't need one."

"Come on let's get it out of the way."

Dingo led them into the garage.

"Hey Chaz. This is Jughead, Betty and JB." A man stood from under the bonnet of a Plymouth Voyager, turning around to face them.

"Shit! The sisters weren't kidding about the family resemblance."

"Jug, I'll go get Dad and Alice."

Jelly ran to the car.

"Dad. Alice. You've got to come to meet him. It's him. It's like they are twins."

"Jelly, honey. Slow down what is it?"

"No, I can't. Come see."

The adults followed Jelly into the garage. Once they entered they stopped in their tracks. Betty was standing in front of Jughead and another young man, pointing at both their faces. Dingo was jumping up and down with excitement.

The other young man looked just like Jughead the only difference being his long hair that was the same colour as Alice's own hair. Dingo glanced over at FP.

"See what I mean FP. No DNA test needed. He's defiantly your son."

FP walked over to Chaz, shaking his hand.

"Hi. I'm FP Jones. I'm sorry that we have invaded your garage and interrupted your day. I don't know if it has all been explained to you or not."

"A little, not much. Do you all want to come into the back office so we can talk?"

"Sure. Come on everyone."

Once everyone had congregated in the office FP began to speak again.

"So this is Alice Smith my fiancée. We are looking for our son who we were forced to put up for adoption nearly 20 years ago. Dingo is a friend of ours; he thinks you might be our son. Do you know if you are adopted?"

"Yes, I am. I was born September 12 1993." Alice gasped. She jumped in.

"Were you born at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy as Charles Smith?"

"Yes. Does that mean I'm your son? I think I am, cause looking at Jughead is like looking at myself in a mirror." Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Alice or should I say Mom do you want a hug? You look like you need one." Alice nodded enthusiastically again before being wrapped in her son's arms. When they sat back down everyone explained their strange family history and their dynamics. Betty explained how she had brought Chic into their lives believing him to be Chaz.

"OMG Betty are you okay? Chic is a psycho. He tried to beat me to death. He thought he had killed me, leaving me for dead. Soon as he left I escaped and changed my name to Chaz to get away from him."

Betty confirmed that she was fine but Alice explained how Chic had told them that she had turned Charles away.

"Mom, you didn't. I've never looked you up in Riverdale. I don't know who it was or how Chic knew about it but I swear it wasn't me."

FP and Jughead explained about their life on Southside and their involvement with the Serpents.

After a couple of hours, talking arrangements had been made for Chaz to come to stay with them once his boss returned from vacation. Dingo offered Chaz a job at his garage so that he could earn his own money while he lived with his family.

As Jughead and Jelly got back into Alice's car Betty turned to Dingo who was looking at Alice and FP embracing their oldest son.

"Dingo. Thank you for finding my brother. I don't know how to ever thank you."

"Queenie, you don't need to thank me. I've told you I would do anything for you or your mom. Anytime you need me, I've got your back. Just look after our King and we'll call it even."

Betty got in the back, Jug wrapping his arm around her shoulders as FP pulled the car out on to the road.

"FP. The guest room in the basement…you built that for Chaz didn't you?"

"Can't get anything past you can I Blonde? I needed to make the room so we could have all of our kids with us. We've just got to get Polly and the twins home away from that damn cult."

Betty, Jughead and Jelly laughed at their parents.

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

The Cooper-Smith-Jones family were sat around the kitchen table tucking into a breakfast feast that Alice and Jughead had prepared to celebrate the arrival of Chaz. Chaz had officially moved in the day before after waiting a week for his boss to return then a further week to work his notice. Now he was enjoying finally having a family to share his life with, his mom and dad, as well as his four siblings, had phoned him on a daily basis sharing what was going on in their lives in addition to making discoveries about him.

The first time Polly had called him it was a bit of a shock. He, of course, knew who she was after his family had told him about themselves but he hadn't expected her to call him until they had met in person. It had been awkward at first but once Polly had introduced herself clarified that both their parents and Betty had told her all about him; he found he looked forward to their conversations as much as those he had with the rest of his family. He especially enjoyed the tales she would tell him about the adventures of Juniper and Dagwood which he retold to his friends back in Westbridge along with the pictures he had on his phone of the twins that Polly had sent him. He couldn't wait till the end of the month when Polly and the twins would also come home. He hoped that he could talk her in staying and not return to the cult she called The Farm.

Alice stood up to make some more toast. While her back was turned FP made note that his kids were having a silent conversation among themselves arguing which of them was going to start a conversation with their parents. He waited till their mother returned to her seat before making comment.

"Okay. Have you decided which one of you is going to bring up whatever you have to discuss? Is it going to be Jelly cause she is the youngest and most "innocent"? Is it going to be Chaz cause he is the prodigal son who has just returned? Or could it be Betty or Jug cause they are the Serpent King and Queen? Alice stared at her family wondering what she had missed. Finally, Jughead sighedbefore he broke the silence.

"We wanted to just tell you that we have some friends coming over tonight to meet Chaz?" FP raised his left eyebrow at his youngest son.

"We?" This time it was Betty's turn to pipe up.

"Yes the four of us. It's going to be a quiet night. We've invited Archie, Veronica, Kevin, Josie, Cheryl, Toni, Fang and Sweetpea. We are going to have a movie night. There is no Moose or Reggie invited so there shouldn't be any trouble."

"You've invited Bulldogs and Serpents to have a movie night and you don't think there will be trouble?" Jelly smiled a large Cheshire Cat smile.

"There won't be any trouble. I'm chaperoning." This was the point that FP Jones was convinced the world had gone mad. He looked Jughead straight in the eye.

"Let me get this straight, to make sure there is no trouble you are having your 12-year-old sister chaperone the evening?" That was when their eldest child decided to add to the conversation.

"Actually Dad, it was my idea. If Jelly is in the room everyone has to act PG so that they don't corrupt her young mind."

Alice snorted her cup of tea out of her mouth. One of the things she had learned over the last few weeks was that there was nothing innocent about Jellybean Jones, she may only be 12-years-old but she could hold her own and win against most 50-year-olds.

"Do they know about the rule of this house being a neutral territory? None of the rivalry or concealed weapon bullshit in this house." A chorus of "Yes Mom" and "Yes Alice" went around the table.

"Well to be sure I'll be at the door tonight to collect ALL bulldog/Serpent Jackets and a jar for weapons." FP groaned.

"Christ! Warden Smith is back. Thanks a lot, kids. What are you going to do Alice frisk them?"

"If I have to, I'm not going to be scrubbing blood out of my wooden floors again if I can help it." Betty shot Jelly and Chaz a look to say don't ask.

At seven precisely that evening the doorbell to their house rang. Chaz and Jughead were downstairs in the games room setting up and plotting something, Betty just didn't know what. Alice answered the door to all the teens who had been invited, FP stood lovingly by her side.

"Listen up everyone. This is a neutral zone. Any grudges or quarrels between bulldogs and serpents stay out here. I won't have it at my house, if you do then I will FINISH it. Before you come in give your jackets to FP and put ALL your weapons in this jar. DON'T MAKE ME FRISK YOU, YOU KNOW I WILL."

The teens looked at FP for some support. Surely she was just trying to scare them.

"Hey don't look at me. You heard her. This is the legendary Alice Smith we are talking about she could easily give me a smackdown let alone a bunch of teens."

"Hey man, we don't want to hear about your kinky sex life!" Betty groaned. Did Fang NEVER know when to shut up? Her mom glared.

"Reuben Fogarty, do you want to come here and say that to my face?"

"No, ma'am."

"That's what I thought."

One by one the teens handed FP their jackets, once the Serpents entered the house the jar began to fill up. Betty and Jelly led the group to the games room.

"Jeez, Betts your mom scares the crap out of me."

"If you follow the rules you will be fine Sweatpea."

The Cooper-Jones girls reached the bottom of the stairs, finding seats. Chaz was sitting on one of the lazy boys in front of the TV channel surfing but they couldn't see Jughead anywhere. Their guests gathered around the TV screen finding their own seats. Cheryl looked over at Chaz frowning.

"Jughead Jones, what the hell have you done to your hair? Don't you know bleached curtains went out in the 1990s?" Before either of his sisters could correct Cheryl and introduce everyone to Chaz, they heard Jughead's voice come from the dark corner by the stairs.

"I don't know Cheryl I think it would suit me." Everyone jumped up in fright. Both Jughead and Chaz burst out laughing. All their guests looked from one brother to another.

"What is going on? There are two Jugheads. A brunette one and a blonde one. Which one is which?" Kevin looked very puzzled. Betty burst out laughing.

"Kevin! Jughead hasn't changed. This is our brother Chaz."

"Wow. That could get awkward. They could be twins." Yet again Fangs decided it was time to lower the tone.

"Yeah Betts in the dark you could get them mixed up and find yourself having sex with your brother."

"FANGS!" Jelly marched over to him, getting in his face.

"Fangs shut your mouth NOW before I shut it for you then go upstairs to get Alice to finish the job."

"Okay, okay I'll be good. Don't get Ms Smith."

Everyone finally settled down to have a good night watching the Back to the Future trilogy.

The next evening saw the Jones brothers entering ConKord where their dad was managing the bar. Veronica had decided to name her bar beneath Pops ConKord to signify the agreement that it was a safe haven for those from the Northside and Southside alike, that they could find unity against her parents. The brothers walked over to the bar where their dad was serving. FP smiled when he saw his sons approaching him. He couldn't remember a time when he had been ever this content in his life. His older son started to speak as they stopped in front of the bar.

"Dad, is this the best job for a recovering alcoholic?"

"Chaz, don't worry about me. I'm fine, better than fine. I've finally got the family I've always wanted I'm not going to throw it all away. Plus your mother and sisters would kick my ass. Not that I'm complaining but what are both my boys doing here paying their old dad a visit?" Like a pair of bookends, they both gave him the same sheepish look that they had inherited from him.

"Come on what is it?" Jughead took a deep breath.

"We need some advice on how to handle Alice?"

"Well, there's your first mistake right there. No-one handles Alice Smith, not even me. What do you want help in "handling" her for anyway?" Jughead looked over at Chaz to say go on it's your turn.

"I've err asked Jug and Betty if I could join the Serpents. I feel it's where I need to be. You; Jug and Betts are Serpents. Mom was a serpent, she still is quietly. It's part of who I am; they're part of our family."

"We of course agreed but we're not sure how to break it to Alice. We know she's embracing her Serpent side more nowadays but she was resistant to Betty being anywhere near the Serpents. It's not as dangerous as it used to be more like a frat hazing but we're not sure Alice would want her only son going through it."

"So let me guess you want your old man to fall on his sword, to tell her for you because you three are too scared of the wrath of Alice Smith."

His sons looked at each other then back at him."

"Please?"

"You three will owe me big time for this! Now, what do you want to drink."

Later that night, FP had sat Alice down attempting to explain everything calmly. There had been lots of shouting, leading their four children to sit in Jughead and Betty's room waiting for the shouting to stop. The Jones siblings were worried that it could split their parents up but Betty reassured them that Alice used to get a lot louder and patronising with Hal so they would be fine they were just two passionate people. Sure enough three-quarters of an hour later the only noises that could be heard from their parents' room was the sound of bed springs. Chaz looked horrified.

"Come on Jelly let's get back to bed. It looks like Betts was right, WW3 is over. We've just got to block out the noise."

"Check your bedside table, there are some earplugs in there."

The next morning Alice came downstairs hearing her fiancé whispering with their children in the kitchen.

"What's going on and what is that smell? It smells like something has died in here." Jelly attempted to discreetly spray some air freshener to cover the spray. There was a chorus of "Nothing" along with very guilty faces.

Hotdog "The Beast" chose that moment to run through the kitchen into the dining room breaking wind as he went.

"WHAT IS THAT MUTT DOING IN THIS HOUSE? HE STINKS." Everyone looked at Chaz.

"I've got to look after him as part of my initiation." Alice growled.

"WHAT'S THE RULE ABOUT SERPENT BUSINESS IN THIS HOUSE?"

"It stays outside the door…but Mom I can't lock him outside he'll get lost."

"Well if he wasn't shifted from one house to another all the time he wouldn't wander off."

"Ali cat. Give the kids a break. At least their Hotdog is a small mongrel, not a Great Dane like we had."

"FINE, BUT I'm not happy. Get this initiation rubbish over with." Jughead took Alice's hand in his.

"Mom, thank you. I know you don't approve but we would be honoured if would come with us tonight to the Serpent Burrows for the Laws Recital. Please."

As night fell over Sweetwater River fire torches were lit around the Serpent Circle. FP, Alice, Jughead and Betty were dressed in their Serpent jackets standing among their fellow serpents, JB stood with the other serpent children. Jughead moved into the centre of the circle.

"Tonight we welcome my brother, Chaz Smith-Jones, into our ranks. Step forward, Chaz."

As Chaz entered the Serpents cheered. He looked over to where his parents were standing. Even though Alice was opposed to his decision both his parents were smiling at him with pride on their faces. Jughead stepped towards him so that he was in his face.

"WHAT IS THE FIRST LAW?"

"NO SERPENT STANDS ALONE."

"WHAT IS THE SECOND LAW?"

"SERPENTS LOOK AFTER THEIR OWN."

"WHAT IS THE THIRD LAW?"

"NO SERPENTS IS LEFT FOR DEAD."

"WHAT IS THE FOURTH LAW?"

"A SERPENT NEVER BETRAYS THEIR OWN."

"WHAT IS THE FIFTH LAW?" Everyone in the circle joined in as Chaz answered.

"IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH." All those gathered cheered. Betty joined Jughead and Chaz in the circle carrying a cage of snakes with a knife inside. FP grabbed Alice before she could enter the circle.

"Let me go FP. They said they had made things less dangerous. They could hurt him."

"Ali stop. We've all done it. You know they've had their venom removed. He will be fine." Betty began to address the circle.

"YOUR NEXT TASK IS TO RETRIEVE THE KNIFE FROM THE SNAKE CAGE."

Without hesitation, Chaz stuck his hand straight in the jar pulling out the knife lifting it in the air. Everyone in Serpent Burrows cheered. The party had started.

It was the witching hour by the time everyone arrived home. Chaz announced goodnight then started to go downstairs to bed. Both Betty and Jughead hung around the hallway. There was a scream from the basement. Alice flew down the stairs to see what was wrong with Chaz. FP smirked looking at the young couple.

"What did you two do?" Betty tried to display a face of innocent which would have worked if it wasn't for Jughead silently laughing.

"Us? How could we have done anything we've been with you and mom all night?"

"Okay. What did you get some of the others to do?"

"It took them hours Dad. They've filled up every square inch of his room with rubber snakes. He can't even get his toe through the door."

The three of them howled with laughter. Alice marched up the stairs carrying a roll of garbage sacks.

"I'm glad you find it so funny. Chaz is going to be sleeping in your room tonight while your Highnesses get all those rubber snakes out of your brother's room. I told you not to bring Serpent business into this house so help me God if this isn't the end of it I WILL end both of you."

Dawn was breaking as Betty and Jughead picked up the last of the rubber snakes and crawled into Chaz's bed. After a couple of hours sleep, they gathered with the other Serpents and Chaz in Picken's Park.

"OUR FINAL TASK IS THE NEW GAUNTLET."

A hundred Serpents lined up in front of Chaz. One by one they poured a bucket of ice over his head, the last two being his brother and sister. Jughead handed Betty a Serpent jacket. She placed it on Chaz's arms. Chaz shrugged it on. They each raised one of his arms.

"WE GIVE YOU YOUR NEW PRICE CHAZ SMITH-JONES!"

 **Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

Note: For links to outfits see profile.

 ** _Chapter 12_**

It was finally the end of July. Polly was arriving home today with Juniper and Dagwood. All members of the Cooper-Smith-Jones family were excited to have the last three members of their family return home so that their family was complete, but no more so that Alice and FP as it marked one more day before their wedding.

Two major events had occurred in the last seven days. The first had been Chaz presenting them with a large envelope on Monday morning over breakfast. Inside was an amended birth certificate that stated that his father was Forsythe Pendleton Jones II, the other was a document stating that his name now officially was Chaz Jones. Alice had burst into tears of joy when she had seen the documents. FP stared first at the documents then at his oldest son.

"Chaz, you didn't have to do this."

"I know Dad but I wanted to. You're my dad not Hal after everything he put mom through I wanted to cut all links I had with him. Both Polly and Betty don't want anything to do with him so this means it's over. Soon mom will be a Jones, so are you, Jug and Jelly, Betty will be one day so I want to be too. Anyway, the Cooper-Jones family sounds better than the Cooper-Smith-Jones family." Alice and FP embraced their son.

The second event happened at lunchtime on Tuesday. Alice was just finishing her work for the morning at The Journal ready for FP to arrive so they could go on their weekly lunch date to Pop's when she heard the door open.

"Don't start Jonesy, my file is just saving then we can go."

"Alice." She looked up to see Jeff Goldwater the mailman holding another large envelope.

"I noticed this in your pile of mail as I delivered it to your house. I guessed it was what you've been waiting for so I thought I would bend the rules and bring it to you."

"Thank you, Jeff. I think it might be. I won't tell." Jeff left smiling to himself, passing FP in the doorway. Her fiancée saw her frantically ripping open the envelope.

"Ali cat, everything okay?" Alice screamed with joy with a crazy look in her eyes.

"The best news I've ever had! I've got them. I'm finally rid of that pathetic man. My divorce papers have finally come." FP picked her up, spinning her around while he kissed her.

"Okay let's go. We can get to the courthouse and still have some lunch at Pop's if we're quick."

"No Jonesy, we can't." FP looked puzzled. He thought they had agreed that as soon as they both had their divorce papers they were going to get married.

"No? What is it you finally get rid of one pathetic man and decide you don't want to lump yourself with another one? I thought after 25 years we were going to finally be together but…OW, what was that for?" In the middle of his tirade, Alice had smacked him around the head.

"That's for not letting me finish and talking drivel. I was going to say we can't go to the courthouse today. Polly and our grandbabies will be here on Friday, plus we can't ask Fred and Sierra to drop everything to be our witnesses without any notice. We can get everyone together on Saturday morning to do it." FP huffed like a toddler.

"But Smithy, I've waited 25 years to say I'm your husband."

"Forsythe, I want all our children there. You've waited 25 years you can wait four more days." They had spent the last three days arrange everything they needed from outfits to organising the wedding reception at ConKord. Now they were waiting for their eldest daughter and grandchildren to arrive. Abruptly there was a commotion from Jelly's bedroom in the attic. She came running down the stairs like a tornado.

"They're coming, their car just went over the northbridge." FP growled.

"Forsythia! What have we told you about using your telescope to spy on people? If Tom Keller comes here to arrest you for voyeurism we will leave you to rot in jail."

"Oh hush Daddy. I was only looking for when Polly came. Plus you know you would get me out, no Serpent is left behind." Jughead frowned at his little sister, she was really impossible.

"Yes but you're NOT a Serpent." Jelly glared at her older brother.

"Pish. That's a technicality, you know I will be." Alice was going to put a stop to this.

"Not till you are 16 young lady. I'm not having any more of that initiation crap in this house till then." Just as Jelly was going to argue and try to get Betty to side with her the doorbell rang signalling that Polly had arrived. Chaz ran to open the door, lifting his oldest sister off her feet.

"Chaz put me down. You're going to make me sick." Polly giggled at his antics. Chaz gently placed her down.

"Sorry. I'm just so pleased I get to meet you at last. Where are my niece and nephew." Both Chaz and Polly looked in the doorway at the empty car seats.

"Sorry big bro. Betty and me already called dibs on the munchkins. We're off to play happy families." They heard Jughead's voice from the top of the basement stairs and turned to see both Betty and Jug holding a twin. Before they could respond FP shouted to his younger son.

"As long as they are the only babies you're playing happy families with."

"Two words for you Gramps. Birth control."

Polly sat in the living room next to Jelly.

"Well, it looks like my children have been kidnapped. Fancy helping me try my bridesmaid dress and doing my make up?"

"Hell yeah." Polly and Jelly moved to Polly's room closely followed by Chaz who was complaining that he wanted to play with Polly. Alice sat across FP's lap.

"You wouldn't think they're all above the age of eleven watching them would you?" FP leaned up to place a kiss on her nose.

"Well, they are Alice Smith's kids." Alice frowned.

"What's your excuse for Jug and Jelly?" FP smirked.

"Osmosis." He leaned up giving his girl a sultry kiss. He was going to take advantage of the fact that all their kids were occupying themselves.

That evening saw FP and his sons moving next door to Fred's for the night while the girls in addition to Sierra and Josie McCoy came to the Copper-Jones house for a pamper night and sleepover. After all the obstacles they had faced over the last 25 years neither of them wanted to risk bad luck by seeing each other before their wedding. Jughead complained loudly that it wasn't fair that he was being exiled to the Andrews' house but he was soon shut up by a death glare from Alice.

As the Jones me walked through their backyard to Fred's house Jughead notice the wooden ladder that was usually leaning against his bedroom window smashed on the floor with an axe placed in one of the rungs. Chaz laughed.

"I guess Mom put a stop to your plans."

They spent the night watching old films of their parents in High School. Archie and the boys laughed at their dad's hairstyles and dress sense. At ten o'clock Jughead went to Archie's room where he was sleeping for the night. He sat on the window seat looking across at his own bedroom window. He sent a text to Betty asking if she was awake, telling her to come to the window.

Betty opened the curtains to see her soulmate sitting across from her with a beam on his face. He made the signs for "I love you, my Queen" before she replied "I love you, my king" blowing him a kiss then closed the curtains.

"You really do love her don't you?" Jughead jumped at his brother's voice. He turned to see Archie and Chaz in the doorway. They moved to sit on their beds.

"I can't describe it. Love isn't a big enough word. She completes me. I physically ache when I'm not with her. I know it's got to be awkward to hear your brother say this about your sister. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her. I do know if her life ended you would be burying me with her."

"It's definitely not what I expected when I dreamt of what my family would look like as a kid but I can't imagine it any other way. I honestly struggle to think of you as individuals, you're just Jughead and Betty. I couldn't think of anyone better for my sister than you Jug."

"Bughead." Chaz looked over at Archie smiling at his ship name for his siblings.

"They've always been the same since we all met in Kindergarten, they just didn't realise it. Last year, when Betty told me she had feelings for me I couldn't get my head around it. I had honestly NEVER thought of her like that because in my mind she always belonged to Jug like he belonged to her."

"Wait…Betty had a thing for you."

"It wasn't much of a thing if you ask me. Three days after I told her I didn't see her like that they were together. I just don't know why you didn't tell her how you felt before then."

"How could I? She thought she was in love with the Great Archibald Andrews. How could I compete with that? I was the weird emo kid from the wrong side of the tracks why would she want to be with me?" FP and Fred laughed from the doorway

"Cause those Cooper girls can't resist us Jones men. We're damaged goods and they can't help trying to fix us."

"Come on Romeo, we've got to get this old man to the courthouse in the morning or Alice is going to skin us all alive."

At five to ten the next morning the Jones and Andrews men were waiting outside the courthouse. They wore slim-fitting charcoal suits with a silver line detail. Their waistcoats were silver with a black line detail. They wore black shirts with rattlesnake bolo ties.

"Where is she? She's supposed to be here by now. She's changed her mind hasn't she?" Fred grabbed his best friend's shoulders to keep him still.

"FP stop panicking. It's not ten yet. She will be here." Archie shouted over.

"FP. They're here."

A black limo had pulled up to the curb. Out stepped Josie and Sierra, who helped Polly and Betty out of the car. Jughead's heart stopped when he saw Betty. Betty and Polly were wearing a mint green sleeveless V-neck A-line dress with lace tulle. His mouth was dry. She looked like a goddess.

Polly reached inside to retrieve Dagwood while Chaz got Juniper. Betty helped Jelly out. Jelly and Juniper wore matching mint green sleeveless double chidden layer dresses while Dagwood was dressed like the other men.

Betty made her way over to Jughead, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you, Juggy."

"Not as much as I've missed you, my Queen. I thought it was a faux par to outshine the bride on her wedding day?"

Sierra and Josie helped Alice to slowly emerge from the limo. She wore a silver beadwork roucheddress. FP's jaw hit the floor. Fred patted him on the back.

"You are one lucky son of a gun."

"Thanks, Fred." FP sauntered over to the love of his life.

"Hey Smithy. You look smoking."

"You're dapper yourself, Jonesy." FP linked his arm with Alice's arm.

"Shall we do this?"

"Let's go." The lovers strolled into the courthouse with their family and friends following behind.

At 5 pm Mr and Mrs Jones drove out of town on FP's Harley. They were going to spend five nights at Adirondack Camping Village at Lake George. They were planning to spend the majority of their time locked in their log cabin with no-one to disturb them. Before they departed they had left Chaz and Polly in charge with strict instructions that if they had any problems to let Fred, Sierra or Hog Eye.

Betty entered their room and drew the curtains closed. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Do you know how beautiful you look in this dress?"

"Jug…Polly was wearing the same thing."

"Was she? I didn't notice, I was too bedazzled by you. All I could think about, imagine, all day was our wedding day. You walking towards me looking stunning, me being the luckiest guy on the planet because you chose me Jughead Jones, the weirdo from the wrong side of the tracks, to be your husband, to protect you for the rest of your life." Betty turned in his arms.

"Juggy. Juggy. Juggy. Two things are wrong with that. One, you are not a weirdo from the wrong side of the track, you had to grow up a lot faster than the rest of us, we're just playing catch up with you. Two, I don't need you to protect me I can protect myself just fine. We protect each other as a team."

Jughead rested his forehead against Betty's, he felt for the zip of her dress along her back, lowering it softly. His Queen stepped out of the dress. His hands wandered down her back caressing her skin. He stepped back when his hands cupped her bare ass cheeks. He was shocked to find her completely naked.

"BETTY COOPER. You've been naked under that dress ALL DAY." Betty smiled with an evil glint in her eye.

"I thought you might like it, just like I like this tie."

Betty loosened his tie, dropping it to the floor. Jug stepped out of his shoes before Betty moved him back towards the bed, undoing his trousers as they went. He sat down when he felt the edge of their bed hit his knees. His love removed his boxers, trousers and socks in one move. He quickly removed his shirt while she stroked up his shins, his thighs, his hips.

"Hey."

"Hey"

They kissed passionately. Jughead cupped both of her breasts, massaging them in his hands. Betty pulled away manoeuvring herself between his legs. She gave him a sultry look before he could object she surrounded his penis with her mouth moving up and down as she sucked.

This was new. They had never done this before. He, of course, had fantasized about it, he was a hot-blooded 16-year-old with a sexy as fuck girlfriend but he had never suggested she did it, he would never dream of objectifying her by doing so. He had to stop her or this was going to end far too soon.

"Juliet, you need to stop or this is going to end right here."

Betty released him with a pop, standing up. Jughead placed his fingers between her legs ready to get her caught up. He found it wasn't needed, her juices were running down the insides of her legs.

"Lie down while I wrap it."

Jughead got a condom, rolling it down his length. He turned to find Betty lying flat on her stomach with her legs parted.

"Betts?"

"Like this Juggy, please." Jughead moved so that he covered her like a second skin.

"I'm not going to last long."

"Then don't, make it hard."

He quickly impaled her on him, giving short violent thrusts into her. It wasn't long before they both shattered into a thousand pieces. Jug rolled to his side, withdrawing his member and tying off their protection placing it on the bedside table, too exhausted to get out of bed. He pulled his love to spoon in front of him. Betty purred.

"I can't wait till it's our wedding day."

 **Reviews make me smile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Making Discoveries**

 **By** **kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned** **by CW and Netflix**

Note: Lots of angst and drama.

 ** _Chapter 13_**

Jellybean Jones woke up. It was still dark outside. Jelly looked over at her alarm clock, 02:03, what had woken her up? She listened carefully. She couldn't hear any sound from inside the house, then she notices a light flickering from outside. Jelly crept to the window to see what it was. She froze at what she saw. She couldn't believe it, she needed to get her Dad. Jellybean ran to her Dad's room and started to bang loudly on the door.

"DAD! DAD! YOU NEED TO COME POLLY'S TRYING TO SET FIRE TO THE TWINS IN THE GARDEN." Her Dad and Jughead opened their bedroom doors, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Jelly what are you shouting about it's the middle of the night?"

"Polly's in the garden with her cult. They've started a huge bonfire. They're holding the twins above it chanting." Alice pushed past FP into Polly's room.

"She's not in there."

"SHIT! Betty go get Chaz up. Tell him to get dressed. Jug hurry up and get dressed. We've got some crackpots to knock some sense into."

FP quickly got dressed. He went into his wardrobe, unlocking the gun safe, retrieving his shotgun. He met Jughead in the hallway, together they ran down the stairs meeting Chaz in the kitchen. The Jones men ran into the garden. Chaz stopped to turn on the hosepipe. They ran stopping in front of the gathered cult members. FP fired a warning shot in the air; Chaz used the hosepipe to douse the fire while Jughead held his knife looking menacing.

"GET OUT OF HERE! IF I SEE ANY OF YOU NEAR ANY OF MY FAMILY AGAIN IT WON'T BE A WARNING SHOT."

The cult members began to run for their lives out to their vehicles. Jughead ran over to the cult member holding Dagwood, snatching the infant from their hands while his brother grabbed Juniper from Polly, who started to yell abuse at her brothers and stepfather. FP grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder marching back into the house.

"Shout all you want sweetheart. It has no effect on me." He threw Polly on to the sofa while Alice locked all the doors.

"Queenie go help Jelly take the twins to your room. Jelly, I want you to stay with the babies in Betty's room. Don't come down till we say okay." Betty and Jelly took the babies from their brothers moving them into Betty's room.

"Betty…What was she doing to them? Was she trying to kill them like Hal did to all those people? Is she going to try to kill us all, finishing what he started?" Betty sighed. At that moment she hated Hal Cooper more than ever. Jellybean Jones was a 12-year-old who should be worrying if she was going to fit into her new school not whether her stepsister was going to kill her whole family in their sleep.

"Jelly, I don't know what she was trying to do but I do know she wasn't trying to hurt them. She would never do anything to hurt them. I don't want you to worry that anyone is going to hurt you. Everyone in this house, as well as the Serpents, would protect you with our dying breath."

"But what about if she's inherited the Blossom psycho gene and tries to kill me?"

"Jellybean Jones. I promise you, you are my sister; I will NEVER let anyone hurt you. I'm going down to help sort all this out. Don't come down till Juggy or I get you."

Downstairs FP was fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING HOLDING YOUR BABIES OVER A BONFIRE? If either you or the other brainwashed cult member had lost grip on either of the twins they would have died. Not to mention you could have set fire to the house."

"We're not brainwashed. The Farm is NOT a cult. Dr Edgar Evernever was just trying to cleanse them of their sins, baptise them."

"Dr Edgar Evernever? Really, with a name like that you think you can trust him. They're infants what sins could they have committed. Wake up darling it's a CULT. I was the leader of the Serpents long enough to know how it works. How do you think I used to get people to join? You find them at their most vulnerable, tell them that their family doesn't understand, they're trying to control you, punish you, if you come with us you'll be free to control your own life. But the thing is you won't be, you'll be their puppet."

"Well, whose fault is it that I was so vulnerable? If you hadn't been working with Clifford Blossom Jason wouldn't be DEAD?" Alice was shocked that her eldest daughter should say such a thing.

"POLLY!"

"No Mom. What does he think gives him, the GREAT FP Jones, the biggest fuck up the world has ever seen, to tell me how to live my life, how to look after my kids when he spent the first 16 years of his kids' lives with his head in a barrel? I hate to tell you but I don't have many options. An unwed mother, who had incest with her cousin, with no qualifications. The only thing that could be worse is having a relationship with my brother like Betty and Jug." Jughead screamed.

"I'VE HAD IT. Jason was your 3rd cousin, not cousin. YOU DID NOTHING WRONG. It's completely legal. Statistically, everyone has about 190 third cousins so in a small town like Riverdale you are likely to be everyone's cousin one way or another. FOR THE FINAL TIME BETTY IS NOT MY SISTER. Dad might not win an award for his parenting skills but he at least trying his best. Are you?" Betty came charging downstairs.

"Right now I HATE you, Polly Cooper. Do you know Jelly is up there PETRIFIED that you tried to KILL your babies, that you're going to kill them again then kill the rest of us to finish what HAL started? She's 12-YEARS-OLD FOR GOD SAKE!"

Polly deflated. Her whole body sagged. Chaz slowly sat next to her, holding her hands.

"Pol, your one of my best friends as well as my sister. I love you with all my heart. I know you have been through some terrible things in the last 12 months, things that will traumatize you till you're old and grey but deep down you MUST know what happened tonight wasn't okay on any level. When I escaped Chic, found somewhere safe, I found I needed some help. I needed to learn how to deal with the trauma of being abandoned at the Sisters of Quiet Mercies, being manipulated and abused by Chic, living on the streets. I found Dr Sara Bellum, she was a godsend. I think you should talk to her. Will you let me phone her, get her to see you? Polly nodded, curling up with her head on Chaz's shoulder.

"Let's go downstairs. We'll watch some movies till it's time for Dr Bellum's office to open." Chaz and Polly moved to the games room in the basement. Alice went into the kitchen, starting to mix the batter for pancakes. She always made pancakes when she was distressed, hearing that she had traumatized her first-born so much by abandoning him with the sisters was unbearable.

Jughead looked at Alice in the kitchen.

"Dad, is Alice okay? She's making pancakes at four in the morning."

"Leave her be, son. It's her coping mechanism. Betts, can you fetch Jelly for me, please? I need to speak to her and Jug."

"Sure, I'll go get her." Betty knocked on the door to her bedroom before she entered. She didn't want to make Jelly jump, the younger girl was in a nervous state as it was. Jelly stood guarding the twins who were asleep in their bassinets brandishing a taser.

"GET BACK POLLY, I'LL FIRE. I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM."

"Jelly, it's Betty. Give me the taser before you hurt someone." The younger girl ran into her arms.

"I'm sorry Betty. I saw your hair and thought you were Polly." Betty took the taser out of her hands.

"It's fine. Where on earth did you get this from? You shouldn't have this."

"It's out of my stash."

"Your stash? Why in all things holy have you got a stash of weapons?"

"For protection." Jellybean shrugged her shoulders. Betty sighed, she could feel things falling apart.

"Your Dad wants to talk to you. You need to get your stash and show him. He needs to know about this. You shouldn't have this. If your Dad's probation officer found out it would violate his parole, he would go back to prison for a long time."

"I need the bathroom but I'll take it to him once I've finished." Betty took the taser placing it in front of FP in the living room. He looked up at Betty.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. Jellybean nearly shot me with it. She said she got it from her stash that she's got for protection. I told her to bring all of it down to you, that it would violate your parole if Walsh found out."

"Shit. What is it with you girls tonight? Have you got anything for me, Betts? Any life-changing revelations? You're not pregnant, are you? Decided to join the circus?"

"No sorry to disappoint. I'm the boring sensible one. Do you want me to stay while you talk to Jelly and Jug?"

"No Queenie, you're good to go back to bed. Jug can fill you in later. Keep an ear out for Juniper and Dagwood. We won't be long." Betty exchanged "I love you" and a kiss with Jughead before kissing FP on the head then going back to bed. FP looked at his youngest son.

"You know son, you've got a good on there. Don't ever let her slip through your fingers. Most girls would have run out of town by now but not your girl, just calmly tosses me a weapon with a, by the way, look what your 12-year-old nearly killed me with."

"I don't plan on ever letting her go. What are we going to do? She's right if Walsh finds out you're looking at 15 to 18 years inside."

"I'll phone Tom Keller, he'll get rid of them on the quiet. First, we need to find out why she's got them."

Five minutes later Jelly was placing a large box with a variety of weapons in front of her dad and brother.

"Holy. Fucking. Hell."

"Jellybean. We're not mad, just concerned. Why do you need this lot for protection?

"It's just something I collected here and there when I was moving from one boyfriend's house to another with mom to keep me safe." The two Jones men looked at each other. They could tell they were both trying to stay calm and thinking the same thing.

"Jel, I'm your brother, I love you. Did any of Gladys' boyfriends ever touch you…anywhere they shouldn't have?"

"CHRIST! No Jug none of them abused me in ANY way. Some of them just gave me the creeps so I thought I would get something to protect myself from them just in case. Once I started I just couldn't stop collecting. I'm so sorry Daddy I didn't know I could get you in trouble."

"Don't sweat it, Princess, I'll call Sheriff Keller and explain everything. He'll get rid of them but you need to promise me there is no more hiding anywhere and that you won't get any more." Jelly hugged her Dad tight saying "I promise" over and over.

"Let's move on. I wanted to talk to both of you. Polly was right. I wanted to apologise for not being the best Dad I could be to you guys. You both have every right to hate me and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to have nothing to do with me again." The siblings looked at each other having a silent conversation. JB nodded to her brother who began to speak to their dad.

"Dad, you have nothing to apologise for. You were ill. We both agree that it's in the past, the last year you have done nothing but supported both of us, trying to make up for lost time. Yeah, neither of us have made the best choices, me getting involved with Penny and Jelly having a stash of illegal weapons but it wasn't just you involved in parenting us maybe Gladys' maternal skills messed us up even more."

FP laughed. Only his kids could try to console him with "yeah, you screwed us up but Mom screwed us up more."

"Come here guys, give your old man some love. You young lady need to speak to the therapist Polly is going to see. This isn't normal behaviour for a 12-year-old even if they are from the Southside. You, my boy, are going upstairs and help your girl with the babies tonight. Tomorrow the both of you are going to get on your bikes and get out of town and be normal teenagers for the day. No long-lost siblings, no parents getting married, no being leaders of the Serpents, just Jughead and Betty."

Once the kids went to bed, FP phoned Tom. He apologised for phoning him in the middle of the night but explained the urgency of the situation. Ten minutes later Tom was standing in the Cooper-Jones living room looking in the box.

"Jeez, FP you weren't kidding. The kid could take out the Ghoulies and half the town with these. Shit, she's got a hand grenade in here. I'll get rid of everything and give the cops in Toledo a heads up that they may have a problem with kids easily getting hold of weapons."

FP thanked Tom for his help and saw him out. He found his way down to the basement. Chaz and Polly were sat on the sofa watching reruns of The Brady Bunch. Chaz looked up as his dad approached.

"Hey, Dad. Do you realise we're like the real-life Brady Bunch?"

"Don't think you're going to get me wearing flares, it's not going to happen. Would it be okay to have a word with Polly alone?" Chaz looked at Polly who nodded.

"Chaz, son, could you go speak to your mom. She's up there making enough pancakes for everyone in the state. She needs a bit of a reassurance that she didn't let you down leaving you at the sisters." Chaz ran up the stairs to find his mom. FP took a chair across from his eldest daughter.

"Polly I want to apologise. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I saw the twins in danger and I saw red. I would do anything to keep you kids safe and I felt like I had failed again as a father. You might not believe it but I don't think of you and Betty any different to my biological kids. You maybe Hal's daughters by blood but you're also Alice's. I've loved your mom since we were 9-years-old as far as I'm concerned you are just extension of her. I love you as if you were my own."

"FP, I should be the one apologising, the things I said were awful. What you said about being brainwashed I didn't want to believe it but then you were saying how you used to get people to join the Serpents I realised you were right, I just didn't want it to be true."

"Thank you but some of the things you said were true. I might not have pulled the trigger that killed Jason but I did help to cover it up. When Jason came to me I thought I would be able to stick the finger to the Blossoms by helping him as well as try to keep you safely away from the Ghoulies for your mom's sake. After Jason was killed Clifford threatened you and Betty as well as Jug and Jelly. I couldn't be the reason Alice lost her girls so I helped him. I should have been a better man, stood up to him and got Sheriff Keller. I promise I won't let you down again."

Polly hugged her stepfather.

"Let's start again. Put the past behind us."

"Deal."


	14. Chapter 14

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

 ** _Chapter 14_**

Consciousness began to dawn on Betty. She slowly opened her eyes; she could hear Jughead's soothing snoring next to her. She smiled at the sight before her. Jughead lay on his back next to her in just his boxers with the twins laying on his chest his arms securely holding them in place. Her heart ached. This was her future. At least six years in her future but her future neither the less. She inched closer moving her boyfriend's fringe out of his eyes. Jughead opened his eyes at the movement; Betty pecked him on the lips.

"Hey Romeo, you comfy there?"

"Yeah, when I came up Juniper was fussing so I picked her up. That was when I realised we both smelt like smoke so I got them a change of clothes, took a shower with Ju then had another with Dag. They wouldn't settle afterwards so I lay here talking to them till they drifted off."

"You look REALLY sexy with them like that."

"Hey don't get any ideas."

"I'm not I know we've got a long way to go before we get to that point. Let me help get them back to their baskets." Once her niece and nephew were back in their beds Betty curled up on Juggy.

"You do realise that we probably will have twins like Polly because of my Blossom blood."

"That would be hard work but at least they would have a friend, look how close Jason and Cheryl were. What do think we should call our future son and daughter? I probably shouldn't have anything to do with it us Jones men don't have a good track record in naming our offspring."

"I don't really know, definitely not Forsythe or Forsythia. Something unusual but not wacky…what about Claude for a boy and Gertrude for a girl?"

"Claude and Gertrude Jones. They sound like grandparents. You can do better than that Betts." Betty stuck her tongue out at him.

"Err…Jago Oliver Jones and Bonny Chloë Jones?" Jug placed his hand on her stomach kissing her soundly.

"Are you okay? What did FP want to talk to you about?"

"He wanted to apologise for screwing our lives up. I think what Polly said really got to him but it's sorted now. He's kicking us out of the house for the day. We've got orders to get out of town and be teenagers for the day."

The teenagers spent half an hour enjoying making out until Dagwood woke up. Jughead placed some joggers and a t-shirt on before they moved downstairs to the kitchen with the twins. FP, Chaz and Jelly were sitting eating pancakes while every surface had piles of pancakes covering them.

"I hope you want pancakes mom went a bit overboard. We're going to take some to Fred and the Serpents." FP took the twins putting them in their high chairs.

"How is Mom?"

"She's still in bed. Chaz had a chat with her and she calmed down. How are my grandbabies this morning?" Both babies giggled.

"Is Grampy J funny? Am I? Do you want some of Gram's pancakes?" FP placed plain pancakes in front of the twins. His kids smiled at how ridiculous he sounded talking to the seven-month-olds like they were going to answer him. Dagwood ripped the pancake apart with his mouth.

"Wow. Are you sure he hasn't got any Jones DNA in him? So what are you two lovebirds doing with yourselves today?" Jughead looked lovingly at his girl before replying.

"It's a surprise but I will say we're going to Midvale."

Once they had finished their breakfasts the young couple got dressed getting ready for their day.

"Where are we going Juggy?" Betty batted her eyes at Jughead.

"Put those big blues away Juliet I'm not telling. We'll drive to Midvale, then follow me and I'll show you the way." Jughead laughed when Betty huffed.

"How am I supposed to know what to wear if I don't know what we are going?"

"A t-shirt, yoga pants and trainers."

They soured through the country roads enjoying the wind blowing around them. When they hit the city limits Jughead took the lead with Betty following closely behind. After ten minutes they pulled up to an old family bookstore with a sign that read BookThugNation.

"What do you think? I thought you might enjoy having a look for some bargains plus the name made me smile." Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his nose.

"Juggy I love it."

The young couple spent the next couple of hours exploring the bookshelves before purchasing a large pile of thrillers and novels.

"Are you ready for the second part of our date?"

"Second part? I assumed this would be it."

"Well, when I was looking for directions to come here I noticed something else was nearby. I thought it looked interesting, not normally something we would try."

"I'm game. Lead the way."

The next time they pulled up was at a local park. They walked down a path to a large playing field. There was a large banner with "Great Zorbing Balls of Fire" written across it.

"Zorbing? What's that?"

"Imaging large inflatable hamster balls with us inside chasing each other and rolling about."

Hank, the owner of Great Zorbing Balls of Fire, gave them instructions on how to operate the zorbsthen set them off. Betty found she was really enjoying spinning around the ball. It was a ridiculous thing to do but it was also hilarious.

"Okay, Danny Zuko try to catch Sandy."

Betty took off running across the field with Jughead behind her. She had an idea; she turned around heading straight for him. BAM! They collided head-on bouncing in opposite directions. When they finally stopped rolling they both burst out laughing.

"Right ho. I think you are ready for the track." Hank led them to the top of a nearby hill. Around the hill were wooden barriers snaking around the hill in a track. They set off down the track bouncing from one barrier to the other. When they reached the bottom they were out of breath but could feel the adrenaline pumping around their bodies. Hank came over unzipping the zorbs to let them out.

"How was that kids?" Betty jumped up and down.

"That was fantastic. Thank you, Juggy for bringing me that was brilliant."

"Anytime sweetheart. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Jughead shook Hank's hand promising they would come again.

On the walk back to their bikes they arranged to meet up with Archie and Veronica at Pops. When they arrived they were the first there so they took a seat in their usual booth.

A minute later Archie and Veronica came in holding hands looking like the Varchie of old. Their friends were glad they hadn't seen them this happy in months. Jughead put his arm around Betty's shoulder kissing her on the forehead while their friends took their seats.

"Hey, guys. You look happy."

"We are bro. We can't thank the two of you for your advice. It's really helped." Veronica smiled.

"We haven't had sex in two weeks and it's great." The three other occupants of the booth looked at her in shock.

"VERONICA!" Ronni looked at Archie with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"What? We haven't."

"That may be the case but neither Betts or I want to know. You're oversharing again."

"Well we tried to find something else to do together like you suggested, we went to the climbing centre in Northoak. It's really great, we love it. It really helps our competitive sides."

"Oh, you should try Zorbing. Jug and I just got back from doing it in Midvale."

Betty and Jughead filled Archie and Veronica in about their date.

"Wow, that does sound fun. What do you think Archiekins? Why don't we all do this weekend?"

The four teens enjoyed a night of just being. They ate and drank their weight in Pops delicious menu filling everyone what had happened in their lives. Jughead felt himself relax it felt good to be a normal 16-year-old for the night and not The Serpent King. He couldn't wait for the new school year to start.

 **NOTE: BookThugNation** **is located at 100 North 3rd Street, Brooklyn, New York; between Berry Street and Wythe Avenue.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

 ** _Chapter 15_**

It was the last week before everyone would be going back to school. Jellybean would be starting seventh grade at Riverdale Middle School while Jughead and Betty would be starting their junior year. Polly would be completing her junior year by doing online courses so that she could look after the twins but hopefully, do senior year with Jughead and Betty next year when the babies were older so they could go to daycare.

Alice was in the kitchen writing the grocery list for the week. She loved the kids with all her heart but she was looking forward to when they were back at school and out of the house.

Betty was in the dining room looking through college prospectuses so that she could see what courses were available and prepare for the SATs.

Jughead walked downstairs still groggy. He had been disappointed that Betty wasn't next to him when he woke up but he had noticed that the last few days she had been quietly simmering about something but she wouldn't tell him what. He knew she was on a mission about something but knew she would come to him when she needed help so decided to let the matter drop for now.

As he approached the bottom of the stairs he saw the love of his life bent over some books at the dining table. It looked like she had been there a while. Jughead kissed her on the head.

"Morning beautiful, you okay?"

"Oh Juggy, you're up! Come see what I found." Jug smiled at her enthusiasm for whatever she was researching.

"In a minute Betts, let me get some coffee then I'm all yours." He moved into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom. How long has she been at it? She seems as hyper as Jelly." Now that Alice was married to his dad he felt more relaxed with her. She was always loving towards both Jelly and himself treating them as if she was their biological mother so Jughead had taken to occasionally calling her mom which always made her smile.

"Moring Jugs. A couple of hours I think. You know what she's like when she gets something in her head. I'm doing the grocery list is there anything you want in particular?" Jughead poured himself a cup of black coffee from the pot and grabbed an orange from the bowl.

"I don't mind, your cooking is always delicious. If you get the things for a lasagna and a pie I'll cook them later in the week to give you a break." Alice placed her hand on his cheek.

"Bless you. You're a good man Forsyth III." Jug moved back to the dining room to see what his love was up to.

"What you got Betts? Hit me."

"I've been looking into the best schools for both creative writing majors and journalism majors. I've started with colleges that we would have to move away for because we said we wanted to get out of Riverdale. Northwestern University is the top school. It's fantastic; the creative writing major is brilliant you would learn from prominent visiting writers at their Festival of Writing in the spring and they cover all genres too. The journalism major is really hands with a focus on emerging media and global journalism. Second is The University of Iowa in Iowa City, they do a major in Journalism and Mass Communication as well as a major in English and Creative Writing. The third school is Emory University in the Druid Hills area of Atlanta, they do majors in English and Journalism. We could be in some of the same classes if we go there."

Jughead looked at some of the notes that Betty had made as well as some of the pictures in the pages. She had really worked hard at researching all of this. He took her hands in his giving her a small smile.

"This is great Betts, but I won't be going to college." Betty's face showed how shocked she was at his words. She snatched her hands away from him.

"What do you mean you're not going to college? We talked about it. We agreed we would go together and get the hell out of this town."

"We will be going together. I wouldn't make you go without me. I just won't be attending classes. Dad drank Jelly and my college funds away years ago. I'll get a job while you go to college to pay the bills so you can focus on school. I can still write in my spare time."

"We could always look at other colleges that wouldn't cost so much then we could split my fund so we both afford to go to college."

"NO BETTY. I'M NOT GOING TO FORCE YOU TO GO TO A THIRD RATE COLLEGE SO I CAN SCROUNGE OFF YOU. YOU DESERVE THE BEST AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET." Jug up storming out of the room.

"JUGGY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Sweatpea's." The young Serpent king grabbed his jacket and helmet before slamming the front door. Betty sat there stunned how fast their conversation had exploded. She started to cry.

Alice came to sit next to her; she had heard their conversation from the kitchen.

"Are you alright Betty?"

"I don't know Mom. I don't know what I did wrong so I don't know how to make things right with him." Alice put her arm around her daughter.

"Oh, sweetie. We love very complicated and proud men. The Jones men always want the best for their girls and don't like asking for help. Jug would love to go to college with you. He worships you but you offering to get a lesser education so he could have one just pressed all his buttons and insecurities in one go. Let him have some space and calm down then he will be more likely to listen to what you say. I'll talk to FP to see if we can sort things out. Why don't you put this lot away and take some me time."

Betty hugged her mom whispering her thanks to her before she went to her room to get a book to read.

Later that night saw Alice sitting on the sofa watching old movies on late night TV waiting for her husband to get home from his shift at Conkord.

FP quietly opened the front door, trying not to wake his family up. He was surprised to see his wife waiting up for him. He sat next to her on the sofa giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Ali, is everything okay? Is it the kids? What's happened? You don't usually wait up for me."

"Ohh Jonesy, it's Betty and Jug. They had a huge fight this morning and now he has text to say he's staying with Fangs."

"Really it's not like them. What did the boy do?"

"Why do you presume Jugs is the one to blame? Betty is no angel, she takes after me, and she can be so stubborn sometimes. She accidentally pushed all his buttons and it sent him spinning." Alice explained what had happened between the Serpent king and queen. When she had finished FP closed his eyes and sighed.

"My actions come to bite my kids in the ass again. I'll go get him, bring him home."

"Leave him for the night, if he isn't back in the morning I'll go get him. I think I have a solution but I want to discuss it with you. When Hal was given life all his assets were split between the kids and me. It was before Chaz changed his birth certificate so he got a share too. He said he didn't want it so it came back to me. Betty doesn't want hers either. I was thinking that I could put their shares into college funds for Jughead and Jelly. It's a good sum, so they both could go to Ivy League colleges if they wanted. It would equal the funds that both Betty and Polly have. I know you're sorry for the past and would go back to change things if you could. This would be a way of doing that. I love the two of them as if I had given birth to them. I want all our kids to have the same chances in life."

FP stared at Alice. He couldn't imagine loving his wife any more than in this moment. She was a remarkable woman with the biggest heart imaginable.

"You sure Ali? It's a lot of money."

"I'm sure."

"Well, in that case, thank you. Let's get to bed and get some sleep."

The next morning Jughead was still at Fangs. Alice got dressed and "borrowed" FP's hog. Ten minutes later she pulled up in front of Fangs' cabin. She marched to the door banging it as loud as she could.

"FORSYTHE PENDLETON JONES GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW. IT'S TIME TO GO HOME."

Fangs woke up with a start. He pushed Jughead to get him moving.

"Jug get moving. I don't want Alice Jones on my case."

"Calm down, she's not that bad."

"I'M GOING TO COUNT TO TEN. IF YOU'RE NOT OUT HERE BY THEN I'M GOING TO KICK THE DOOR IN." Fangs stood up starting to throw Jughead's things at him.

"Jughead get out. I'm not going to have her kicking my door in."

"4, 5, 6."

"Relax. She's just trying to scare us. She isn't going to kick your door in."

"9, 10." BANG! Alice held the door frame then kicked the door.

"Shit!" Fangs opened the door letting Alice in before she kicked the door again.

"Morning Fangs. Where is he?" Fangs pointed to Jughead on the couch where he was putting on his jacket. Alice grabbed him by the ear pulling him to the door.

"Ow. Alice, I'm coming. Let go."

Alice threw him towards his bike. The pair rode their bikes home. Alice stormed through the door with Jughead trailing behind.

"SIT." Alice pointed to the living room. Jughead sat down on one of the sofas with a thud.

"Listen Jug. I know you're annoyed and that Betty pushed all your buttons but I have a solution. I've talked to FP and he has given it the green light." Alice explained how she was going to set up a college fund for him and where the money was coming from.

"Thanks but maybe I don't want Hal's money either."

"Jughead stop being awkward. It would mean that both Betty and you could get a good education. Plus there is the added bonus that it would stick a finger up to Hal and his self-righteous ass." Jughead laughed.

"Okay, you got me. I would love to rub it in Hal's face that I got a college education and he paid for it."

FP had taken Betty to Pops for breakfast. He thought she needed cheering up.

"Betty. You need to eat something. Jugs just needs to get over himself. He just wants the best for you. Ali is picking up and explaining to him that we are going to use the money that you and Chaz gave her back to set up a college fund for him and Jelly."

"But will he accept it?"

"You bet he will. Alice Jones is on the case."

Later when FP and Betty arrived Jughead scooped her in his arms spinning her around. Alice and FP went upstairs to give the kids some space.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. Please forgive me."

"It's okay. I should have talked to you about it so we could have researched it together. It was overwhelming. Are you okay now?"

"I am now. I don't know if Fangs is, Alice actually tried to kick his door in to get to me."

"Oh my god. Mom!"

 **Thanks as always for reading. Reviews and feedback is appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

 **Chapter 16**

All was not quite in the Cooper-Jones house even though Polly was home alone with Juniper and Dagwood. Juniper was teething. No matter what her mother tried nothing soothed her. Polly had tried teething rings, ice pops, frozen tea towels, infant Tylenol and herbal teething powders but nothing worked. At this point she was convinced her daughter hated her. She didn't know what to do. An hour ago Dagwood had decided he had enough of his sister's screaming and proceeded to scream back at her till he tired himself out then fell asleep. She didn't know what to do.

It was the last Wednesday before the new semester started. Her mom was at work at the Register. FP was on the day shift at Conkord restocking after the weekly delivery. Chaz was over at Berrymill working at Dingo's garage and Jelly was at her friend Maisie's house for a sleepover. Her sister was with Jughead spending the day with both their Bulldog and Serpent friends.

At that point in time she wished she was Betty. Her younger sister didn't know how lucky she was to have a boyfriend who worshipped her, not that Polly thought of Jughead that way, she just missed Jason and having the freedom to enjoy herself. Instead she was on her own with no-one available to help her with her demon baby.

The truck that Chaz was driving in pulled up outside his home. He had finished early because it was a slow day so Dingo encouraged him to leave for the day so he could "paint the town red" with his new best friend Tank Bryant. Tank was Dingo's only child, was the same age as Chaz, and worked as DOA accountant. They had first met when Chaz had started working at the garage as Tank had a small office where he worked there. They had only known each other a few weeks but they were close. They had put his bike in the back of the truck that Tank drove so that Chaz could get changed before they went out to ConKord.

Both men got out of the truck. They could already hear Juniper's cries.

"Struth man, someone has got a set of lungs on them."

"It's probably Juniper. She's teething at the moment. "

The front door opened. Polly paused rocking her daughter to see who it was. Her favourite brother walked in with a hulk of a man behind him.

"You okay Pol?" Polly burst into tears from relief that she was no longer alone.

"Do I look alright? I've tried everything. Nothing works she just hates me. "Tank approached her, lifting the crying baby from her arms.

"Here, let me try, kids love me. Now Jupi what is all this fuss about? Giving your beautiful mom a hard time. There is no need." Polly watched in amazement as the hulk placed her daughter's head on his shoulder and Juniper immediately stopped crying to listen to him.

"Oh my god. Who are you and how did you do that? Can you please come live with us? "

"Theo Bryant madam, but someone as beautiful as you can call me Tank. Dingo is my old man. He wasn't kidding when he said you Cooper girls were stunning. It's the vibrations of my voice and my size. Kids feel safe with me cause they know they won't come to any harm with me around. As for me moving in not before our first date. "

Polly blushed she wasn't use to flattery. Chaz rolled his eyes. Like father like son, the Bryant men liked to flirt with the ladies, they were harmless but he wished they would stop it with his sisters. Polly attempted to take Ju back from Tank but as soon as she left his arms she started crying again so he took hold of her again.

"Where's Dag? You look tired?"

"Thanks bro. He's downstairs asleep. I thought it would be quieter down there for him."

"Why don't you go get some sleep sweet cheeks, while you can. We can keep an eye on the little ones for you. You don't mind us staying in do you Chaz? "

"Of course, we can."

"I can't ask you to do that!"

"You're not asking, we're offering darling. Now go on I want to see how stunning you are when you're well rested." Tank kissed her on the cheek then sat down on the sofa with Juniper. Polly slowly walked upstairs thanking God for sending the giant of a man to be her guardian angel.

"What do you say about some Scooby Doo Jupi?" Chaz sat next to his best friend watching cartoons.

"What is it about you Bryant boys flirting with my sisters?"

"It's not our fault you have some mighty fine sisters. Seriously Polly is beautiful."

"Look at me. She is doing better but she still needs a lot of emotion healing. Don't start anything with her if you're not serious. Remember you disrespect her, not only do you get the Jones men and your fellow Serpents out to get you, you'll have Alice Jones out for blood."

"Forget the Joneses; Dwayne Dingo Bryant would castrate me. My dad raised me to be a gentleman and worship the ground women walk up on, not to get laid, because every single one of them are goddesses who us men would be lost without. All that weaker sex nonsense is bullshit. Who gives us men control and power in this world? I'll tell you, women do. They nurture us for nine months in their bodies, then they go through excruciating pain for hours to bring us into this world. If we had to experience that pain the human race would have died out millennia ago. They nurse us, then they feed us, teach us. Without them we wouldn't exist. Do we give them credit for all they do? No, men belittle and abuse them."

"Alright Simone de Beauvoir." Chaz chuckled at how passionate his best friend could get about unfair treatment of women. Tank glared at him.

"Listen man, I know Polly has had it hard. I know all about Jason Blossom's death and her dad being a serial killer. I know I'm a lot older than her but I just want you to know I have her back. Anyone who wants to hurt her or her babies will have to come through me." Juniper giggled as if she understood everything Tank had just said.

"You laughing at me Jupi?" Tank carefully placed the baby on his lap, lifted up her dress and blew a raspberry on her stomach making her laugh even more.

Just then Dagwood made a noise through the baby monitor. Chaz stood up.

"Are you going to be okay with Ju if I go and get Dag?"

"Of course, we are. Jupi and I are best of pals, aren't we darling?"

As Chaz went downstairs to fetch his nephew, Tank stood up throwing Jupi in the air and catching her. He was so caught up in making the baby happy that he didn't hear Betty return from school.

Betty came to a halt. There was a man build like a brick wall who she had never met before holding her niece. Instinct to protect the baby kicked in, she drew her knife from her pocket.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY NIECE AND WHERE IS MY SISTER?" Tank spun around.

"Calm down, I'm not a threat. My name is Tank Bryant, Dingo is my Dad. I'm just watching Jupi while Polly has a sleep. Princess here was making a racket cause she is teething. Chaz is down stairs getting Dag. You must be Betty, my Queen." For added affect Tank bent down on one knee to bow. Betty put her knife away and started to laugh. He was definitely Dingo's son.

Jughead Jones, the Serpent King, walked in to find his girlfriend laughing with Tank bent down on one knee.

"Tank, I don't care if you're ten times the size of me if you're proposing to my girl I'll slit your throat." Tank sat back down on the sofa.

"Jugs I wouldn't dare. Everyone knows there is no-one for her except for you. I've got to say my dad was understating how smoking hot she was though."

"TANK! Don't wind my brother up. Here Jug have a baby." Chaz handed Dag over to his brother. Hopefully if he was holding their nephew he would be too busy to slay Tank. Betty moved to take her niece but as soon as Juniper felt that she was being separated from her idol she started to cry.

"Sorry my Queen. Princess Jupi her had decided that I'm the only one allowed to hold her."

Alice and FP returned in the next two hours. They also found that if they tried to separate Juniper from Tank she protested.

"Tank do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, please Mrs Jones. I don't think Juniper will let me leave if I try."

"Theo, cut the Mrs Jones crap. You know it's Alice to you. For heaven's sake FP and I used to baby sit you when you were a baby."

"Yeah when do you think we conceived Chaz?" Alice smacked her husband around the back of the head.

"DAD! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

"FP are you sure you're not Fangs biological father?" Betty asked.

"Nope Fogarty is not from my loins."

Polly came down so she could eat dinner with the rest of her family. She watched as Tank placed Juniper into her highchair then sat next to her. Juniper started to frown.

"Now Jupi, I love you too but I need to eat. I'm not leaving you. I'm right here sweetheart." Her daughter stopped looking distressed once Tank kissed her head. Polly moved to sit the other side of Tank. He looked at her as she sat.

"I was right you are even more breath-taking now you have had some sleep." He then kissed her on the cheek making her blush for the second time that day. Both Alice and FP looked at Chaz, he shook his head as to say leave it alone.

The meal was delicious; the conversation was both lively and friendly. Polly didn't know what was wrong with her. Every time Tank looked her way, touched her hand or played with her children she felt butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't felt like this since Jason had died. She honestly thought she never would again.

She needed to pull herself together. A person like Theo Bryant was out of her league. He was seven years older than her, her brother's best friend, a successful accountant and a member of the Serpents. Why would he be interested in an 18-year-old single mom of twins. She was having to make up her junior year so that she could graduate and her dad was a psychopath serial killer.

But he kept paying her compliments, being affectionate but respectful to her. Both her babies seemed to have taken a liking to him and vice versa. Plus, practically all her family were members of the Serpents. Hell, Jughead and Betty were their King and Queen.

Once everyone had eaten desert Tank thanked Alice for the wonderful meal and FP for the hospitality. He kissed both the twins good night, telling them to be good for their mother. Polly walked him to door.

"Would it be okay if I called round another time to see you and the twins?" Polly smiled. He was so polite; it was as if he was straight from Gone with the Wind.

"You may." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Then I must bid you adieu." He walked to his truck then drove off.

Polly joined her family in the living room. Betty smiled.

"I think you may have an admirer there Pol." Polly smiled. Jughead frowned.

"Are you okay Polly? If he's bothering you I'll go with some of the Serpents and get him to back off." Her smile got bigger. It was nice that Jughead cared for her as if she was his own sister, not just his girlfriend's sister.

"He's fine Juggy. Please don't threaten him. I just haven't had anyone pay me that sort of attention for a while; I'm not used to it. I didn't think anyone ever would again after Jason died." She looked over to see both of her children were asleep.

"I'm going to take the two of them up before they wake up. Goodnight."

 **What do you think of Tank? Tell me what you think I want to know. A picture of what he looks like is on my profile.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

 **Chapter 17**

Everyone was in bed. FP had just finished his nightly rituals, crawling into bed. Alice wrapped herself around his side. He instantly felt himself relax. He didn't think he would ever get used to the feeling of coming to bed to Alice. FP looked down at his wife as she clicked herself into place at his side like a jigsaw piece.

"What's got those cogs going in your head?" Alice sighed.

"I was just thinking about tonight. Juniper was so taken with Tank. It was as if she took one look at him and said: "You need to be with my mum." Tank and Polly were smitten with each other. I just hope Polly doesn't get her heart-broken. She's been through so much these last two years, Dr Bellum is really making a difference, the old Polly is finally coming back from all the Farm's brainwashing. I just don't want anything to ruin it." FP stroked Alice's hair.

"Ali baby, you need to stop stressing. Chaz was saying it was like a Loony Tunes cartoon when they first saw each other. Even though she looked like death warmed up, he said you could see cupid's arrows hit them. He's not some random guy who is sniffing around her, we've known Tank all his life, he is a good man. Dingo has done a good job raising him, even when Colleen died he didn't take his eye off the ball. Tank's a gentleman, he will treat those babies as if they were his own and God help anyone who suggests he doesn't."

He leaned over kissing his wife which quickly escalated to them making love.

KNOCK. KNOCK

Jelly answered the door. Standing at the door was Tank with a large book and a bottle of fancy ginger beer.

"Hey JB, is your dad and Mrs Jones in?" Jelly looked at him puzzled she would have thought he would have been here for Chaz or Polly, not their parents.

"Yeah, hang on. DAD, ALICE TANK WANTS YOU!" Tank's ears rang. Jeez, the girl had a set of lungs on her. The older residences of the house appeared. The young adults looked as bewildered as their younger sister at the sight of the large man. Alice and FP approached the door.

"Hey man, everything okay?"

"Yes, Mr Jones. Could I speak to you and Mrs Jones in private?" FP raised an eyebrow. None of the Serpents called him "Mr Jones" and definitely NOT the Bryants. Something definitely was going on. He looked at his wife. She had no idea what was going on either.

"Sure, let's move this to the kitchen."

"Thank you, sir. I brought you this book for you Mrs Jones, I thought you might enjoy writing your wonderful recipes in it to make your own recipe book, and the ginger beer is for you Mr Jones." Alice took the gifts from him.

"Thank you, Theo. What a wonderful idea." They moved to the kitchen where FP closed both sets of doors so they could have privacy.

Their children looked at each other then ran simultaneously to listen at the door between the kitchen and the living room.

"What do you think he wants to talk to Mum and Dad about Chaz?"

"SHUSH Jelly we can't hear. I don't know, we'll just have to listen."

Inside the kitchen, their parents and Tank had just sat around the table.

"Okay Tank, cut the Mr and Mrs Jones crap, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, well I hope you think it's nothing wrong." Alice and FP looked at each other more confused than ever. Alice leaned over to hold Tank's hand.

"Theo, you're rambling, take a breath and start again."

"I would like your permission to ask Polly to date me. I know I'm 25 and she's only 18 but she seems older than her age. I also know she comes as a package deal with Juniper and Dagwood and I wouldn't dream of trying to come between them, which may be where me being older than her might work in our favour. The boys her own age may not realise the need to come second to her children. She's been through a lot the last year, so she might not be ready for anything more than friends and that would be would be 100 % fine with me although disappointing." Alice smiled at him. She couldn't think of anyone better for their eldest daughter. FP decided to make him sweat a bit longer. It would be good practice for when Jelly brought a boy home. It's not like he could do the same for Betty's boyfriend.

"What about if she did want more? Would you have her and the kids shacked up with you in your cabin? She's trying to get caught up with school so she can graduate then go to college so she can provide for her children."

"No, absolutely not. I support her going to college and being the best Polly, she can be. I know we've only just met but the moment I saw the three of them I fell hard for all of them. You both have known me all my life; you know Dad would kill me with his bare hands if I ever even thought about disrespecting a woman and not treating her like a princess. I have a good job as a DOA accountant so if we did decide to live together before she graduates college I could comfortably provide for the four of us so she could still study. I'm also a Serpent so you know I will protect her and any of her family with my dying breath"

FP looked at Alice, who nodded yes to her husband.

"Tank, stop worrying. If Polly agrees to date you then it's fine by us. We know you will look out for all three of them and to be honest we couldn't think of a better guy for any of our girls. Just be aware it might not be plain sailing; the Smith women can be very difficult at times." Alice glared at FP who pointed at her.

"See I told you, feisty."

"Shut up Jonesy, let's go get Polly so Theo can talk to her alone."

Their children ran across the living room trying to make out they hadn't been listening. Jelly and Polly sat watching television holding the twins, Jug sat with Betty on his lap making out and Chaz sat on an armchair "reading" a book upside down. Alice and FP chuckled at their crazy kids. Who were they trying to kid, they knew they had listened.

"Elizabeth, Forsythe what are the house rules?" Betty and Jughead separated smiling at Alice.

"Polly dear, Theo would like to have a word with you." Polly dashed into the kitchen while their parents sat down.

"Boy, you do realise that book is upside down? You can all cut the act we know you were listening. Just lay off them, let them get to know each other. They both deserve some happiness and Tank would die before he would hurt your sister."

Tank stood up as Polly entered the room. He held out her chair for her as she sat down before he joined her sitting at the table.

"Hey, beautiful." He kissed the back of her hand.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Before he could finish what he was going to say Polly kissed him on the lips. At first, he was too shocked to respond but he quickly recovered to kiss her with just as much rigour. They were both breathless when they parted.

"You don't need to explain we heard everything through the door. I would LOVE to date you. I just can't believe you would be interested in me, you're so out of my league, for you to accept Dagwood and Juniper without hesitation is amazing."

"Hey, none of that. I love the three of you with all my heart so please don't put yourself down. I know its fast for me to say I love you but that's how I feel but I don't want you to feel pressured into saying it back, wait until you feel it, if you ever do."

"Okay, I won't yet but I'll tell you now that I care for you A LOT so it may not be too long." Tank felt his heart expand. She didn't realise how her words made him feel.

"Would you and the twins like to join me at the park tomorrow followed by a meal at Pop's?

"Yes, I think Jupi may be persuaded into coming with us although I might have to have a word with her to explain to her that you are MY man NOT hers. Dag is easier going, he's much quieter, he reminds me of Jas..." Polly stopped herself.

"Polly, you can say his name. Jason. It's okay to talk about him. I won't get mad. I know he was your first love and what happened was tragic, I don't know how you are strong enough to still stand but it's one of the things I admire about you. Jason will always be part of our relationship; he's the twins' father. I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace him. How does 2 pm sound for our date, not too hot to be out in the sun then an early dinner?" Polly leaned to place a peck on his lips.

"Perfect."

Two o'clock the next afternoon saw Tank pull up outside the Jones house in his truck. He took a breath to calm himself. This hopefully was his last ever first date. He could see himself growing old with Polly Cooper. He reached over to the back seat to retrieve the parcels that he had put there. He approached the door when all the young Serpents appeared with not only Chaz but their King and Queen in the centre of their line. He held himself tall and stopped in front of the group.

"My King and Queen."

"Tank. What are your intentions with our sister?"

"To respect and love her and her children."

"What makes you think you are good enough to replace my brother?" Cheryl shouted.

"I'm not trying to replace Jason. I never could but I don't think he would want her to spend the next eighty years alone. I will promise you all to worship her like the goddess she is for the rest of my days. If I don't I will come to you myself for you to end me. Fair?" Jughead looked at his Queen who nodded at him.

"You may pass." The young Serpents parted like the Red Sea. Tank knocked on the door. Polly opened the door smiling until she saw the young Serpents behind him.

"Will you lot clear off and leave him alone. Our relationship is none of your goddam business. MOM THEY ARE TRYING TO SCARE TANK!" At the mentioned of Alice Jones, the young serpents ran to their bikes and sped off. Polly stood on tiptoes to kiss Tank on the cheek.

"Where were we T?"

"I was about to give you these for the kids and yourself."

Theo followed Polly into the house. She opened the first gift bag which contained a small t-shirt with the Southside Serpent emblem for each of the twins, a pair of dark blue dungarees and high tops for Dagwood as well as a pair of coral dungarees and high tops for Juniper. In the second bag was a box of her favourite chocolates. She hugged him quickly.

"Thank you so much these are my favourites. The outfits are fantastic would you mind if I change the twins into them?"

"Of course not, I'll come and help you."

Once they had changed the twins Tank drove them to Picken's Park. They lay down a picnic blanket with some toys for the twins to play with. Dagwood tottered over to Tank grabbing him. Juniper frowned then also grabbed Tank.

Tank chuckled picking both babies up.

"You don't need to fight over me. There is room for the two of you." Polly looked at her children with Theo. They looked so happy together.

"You look good with the two of them." Tank looked up from playing with the twins.

"I'm glad you think so. They are easy to love."

"I feel I'm at a disadvantage. You know everything about me but I don't know much about you."

"I don't really know that much about you, only gossip and what was in the papers. I would like to find out about the real you. As for me, there isn't much to tell. I work in an office attached to my dad's garage in Westbridge. Dad chose to open a garage there to distance us from the illegal side of the Serpents. Don't get me wrong we are both proud to be part of the Serpents but neither of us wants to get mixed up with the criminal side of things. I live in a cabin in Serpent Burrows next door to my dad Dingo and Grandma Beatrix."

"Dingo lives with your Grandma? What about your mum?"

"My Mum Colleen died of breast cancer when I was four." Polly looked horrified that she had made him talk about his mum. "Honey, don't be sorry you asked. I love talking about her. I don't remember much about her but Dad and Mama Bea have always spoken about her so it feels like she's still with us. Before she died she made videos for me to watch at different stages and events of my life so I know what she was like." D and J pulled themselves up to kiss Tank on his cheeks.

"Thank you my little loves. Mom would have loved the three of you. Mama Bea is dying to meet you. She says I've made her wait too long for some Great-Grandchildren so she can't wait to spoil them and meet the woman who had finally bewitched me. She's even offered to look after them any time you need some quiet time to study."

"Wow would she really do that, I wouldn't want to take advantage. She sounds like a feisty woman."

"She wouldn't have offered if she didn't mean it. Mama Bea can tell that you already mean a lot to me plus she has known Alice and FP all their lives. My happiness has always been her top priority; she wants the best for me so as an extension of that she wants the best for you. If she can help you to achieve your goals for the future by looking after the mini Serpents then she will. Grandma really admires how you are trying to forge ahead with your future and not using the fact that you have kids hold you back."

"Theo, I know you know all about what happened with Jason and Hank but has Chaz told you about my time at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy or my involvement with The Farm."

"Honestly Princess, all I have talked to Chaz about is what your favourite chocolates are. I want to get to know you by spending time with you plus I don't want to involve my best friend in our relationship. As for the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, I know Chaz grew up there after Hank forced Alice to give him up."

"Well, he also sent me there when he found out I was planning to run away with Jason. Hank thought he could repeat history and make me give up my babies too. The sisters are EVIL. They drugged me and brainwashed me into thinking I had sinned. Betty and Jug found me, they helped me overcome the thoughts I had implanted into my brain. When Hank became The Black Hood I left to live with a group called The Farm. Jason and I had planned to run away together to live with them. I thought they were a support group for teenage parents but I recently came to the realisation they were a cult."

"Recently?"

"Yeah…this is probably the time where you realise you don't want anything to do with me. When I came back for Mom and FP's wedding, The Farm joined me. Late one night we light a bonfire in the back garden to baptise the twins by fire. If JB hadn't woken up and got the Jones men to chase them away I could have really hurt my babies. Chaz got me in touch with Dr Bellum, I'm finally becoming me again."

Polly began to cry. Tank's heart broke looking at her. How could so much have happened to his love, so many people taken advantage of her?

"Baby come here." Tank took her in his arms, sandwiched between the twins.

"Sweetheart I'm not going anywhere. You and your babies belong right here with me. All those people taking advantage of you when you were at your lowest, especially your own father. You don't have to worry about that ever happening again. I will protect you all with my life. You NEVER have to be anything but yourself with me."

The young couple kissed to seal the promise. Once they parted they both started to play with the babies. After a couple of minutes, a woman in her sixties approached them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to say how wonderful it is to see a family so much in love. Your babies are just adorable."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Later on, they drove to Pop's for something to eat. They sat at a booth with the twins sitting in special infant booster seats, one next to each adult. Tank held Polly's hand across the table. Polly looked around the diner. It had been a long time since she had been there but it felt like home. In the far corner, she spotted her older brother caressing a woman's cheek before kissing her.

"Do you know who Chaz is with over there?" Tank looked behind him so he could see.

"He must have forgotten we were coming here. That's his girlfriend Sheila Wu. He's been seeing her for a couple of weeks. He was trying to get to know her before he told you all about them."

"Girlfriend? I thought he was gay." Tank gave a booming laugh.

"Chaz gay, whatever gave you that impression? I can tell you he is 100% straight. I'm his wingman."

"Well, when Betty found Chic their neighbour made it seem like they were a couple, Chic was gay and an internet gigolo."

"He was also a pathological liar. Come on my love let's choose what we want to eat."

 **What do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Making Discoveries/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"By kp004a8561/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"All rights are owned by CW and Netflix. Leann Rimes' But I Do Love You is written /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Tahoma','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"by/span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Tahoma','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" Trevor Charles Horn and Diane Warren./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Tahoma','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Chapter 18/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Tahoma','sans-serif'; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; background: #FEFFFF; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0cm; background: #feffff;"Junior year had begun for Jughead and Betty. Although it was hectic both were doing well and felt challenged mentally for the first time in their academic career. To ensure their relationship stayed healthy and that they didn't spend every waking moment together they had decided to get part-time jobs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0cm; background: #feffff;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0cm; background: #feffff;"Jughead had used his experience at the drive-thru to get a job as a projectionist at the Bijou on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday evenings meanwhile Betty was working after school on the same days at Dingo's garage. Dingo had jumped at the chance to have Betty working for him insisting on paying her the same hourly rate as Chaz once he saw what she was capable of./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0cm; background: #feffff;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0cm; background: #feffff;"Today was September 7supth/sup, Bughead's first anniversary. Neither of them could believe they had only been together for a year, they couldn't remember a time before they were together, sure they had taken breaks in the last year but neither of them really considered themselves emotionally available to anyone else during those times./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0cm; background: #feffff;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0cm; background: #feffff;"It was early evening, FP and Alice had dropped Jelly to her new Aikido lessons then were going out for something to eat before they had to pick her up again. Polly and the twins were with Tank. Things were going really well for the young couple. Tank had invited his girl and kids around to his cabin for the first time. Chaz had not said where he was going; his siblings suspected he was with his girlfriend/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" Sheila Wu, Polly had filled them in about what she saw at Pop's but he still had not told them about her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"With the house to themselves for a couple of hours, the Serpent royal couple was relaxing listening to music. Jughead played with his Queen's fingers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Are you ready for your present?" Betty nodded rapidly. Jughead reached behind the sofa pulling out a baby blue gift bag. Betty ripped open the bag coming to a halt when she saw it contained a small square jewellery box./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Jug…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Sweetie, don't panic, it's not an engagement ring open it." span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; background: #FEFFFF;"Betty opened the box to find a ring in the shape of/span a snake with an emerald joining body together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""It's a promise ring. It is to symbolise our love, our past, present and future. I want you to wear it as a promise that we will learn from our past mistakes and not forget them so we can move forward together. It is in the shape of a snake for a number of reasons, the first to symbolise you are my Queen both in life and as a Serpent, secondly to remind us both that in unity there is strength because there have been times over the past year we both have forgotten that and finally so it matches the pendant the old snake got you. This ring marks as a reminder that you are the most precious thing in my life; I will love you for eternity. We have so much to achieve before we are both ready for the final step but this is a promise that when we have both finished college and can financially support ourselves I am going to make you my wife then we will get to having our beautiful Jago Oliver and Bonny Chloë."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Oh, Juggy." Betty wrapped her arms tightly around Jughead before devouring his mouth. After a long make-out session, they broke apart./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Do you want yours now?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Sure." Betty pulled out a long thin box placing it in his hands. Jug opened it to find a round pendant on a titanium chain before she began to ramble./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Okay, I know it might seem a bit weird. I know we aren't religious at all, we are both too scientifically minded for that, but I saw it and it rang true. It's a /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Tahoma','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Francis de Sales pendent. Francis de Sales is the Patron Saint of Writers. It's a bit like a St Christopher is the Patron Saint of travellers but I thought as he is the Patron Saint of writers it may bring you luck and keep you safe. I know it's silly. I can exchange it if you don't like it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Tahoma','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Juliet, stop. I love it. Can you put it on me? I love it. It's unique like us."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Betty fastened the chain around Jughead's neck. He held her close as Leann Rimmes' But I Do Love You began to play through the speakers. They started to sway from side to side to the music, both thinking that this was their song./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"I don't like to be alone in the nightbr /And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm rightbr /And I don't like to have the rain on my shoebr /But I do love you, but I do love youbr /I don't like to see the sky painted greybr /And I don't like when nothing's going my waybr /And I don't like to be the one with the bluesbr /But I do love you, but I do love youbr /Love everything about the way you're loving mebr /The way you lay your headbr /Upon my shoulder when you sleepbr /And I love to kiss you in the rainbr /I love everything you do, oh I dobr /I don't like to turn the radio on/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"Alice and FP came quietly through the back door. They had decided to hold off on having something to eat until they picked Jelly up so she could eat with them. They paused at the adjoining door to the living room when they heard music playing. They saw Jughead holding Betty tenderly moving to the music. It was like looking into a time tunnel for the adults. Their children were like younger versions of themselves, so much in love with the whole /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"world/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" ready for them to discover together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"br /Just to find I missed my favourite songbr /And I don't like to be the last with the newsbr /But I do love you, but I do love youbr /Love everything about the way you're loving mebr /The way you lay your headbr /Upon my shoulder when you sleepbr /And I love to kiss you in the rainbr /I love everything you do, oh I dobr /And I don't like to be alone in the nightbr /And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm rightbr /And I don't like to have the rain on my shoesbr /But I do love you but I do love youbr /But I do love you but I do love you/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"FP put his arm around his wife's shoulder, pulling Alice close. Alice spoke quietly as not to spook them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Hey, guys. Sorry, we're back early we forgot it was your anniversary. We can go back out if you want some privacy." Jughead looked down at Betty to see if it was what she wanted. She looked at her mom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""It's fine Mom. You and Dad can stay. It's nice to be just the four of us for a change. Look what Juggy brought me." Betty held her left hand up to show their parents. FP's eyes became wide as saucers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Son…Betts don't you think you're both too young to get engaged?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Relax Dad. It's a promise ring. We are endgame but have lots to do before then. Juniper and Dagwood are already turning you grey, another set of twins would make your hair fall out then we would have to call you Dr Evil."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Hey. You do realise you're no longer my only son, Chaz can always become my favourite."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Yeah but you already gave me the Serpents."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""But not the Harley." Alice stepped in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;""Boys behave. You both know the Harley is Betty's. Now let's sit, play some Call of Duty before we have to get Jelly."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Tahoma','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Links to Betty's ring and Jug's pendant see profile./span/span/strong/p 


	19. Chapter 19

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix. Highlight text for S3 spoilers.** **After watching episode 1 of season 3 this what I have to say: 1) WHAT THE HELL flying Juniper and Dagwood. 2) Jughead why just why would you go into the woods alone. 3) Watch out Hiram the hot Dads of Riverdale are out to get you. Side note did anyone else think Skeet looked hot wearing glasses while FP did Archie's tattoo. 4) Didn't Jug get his Serpent tattoo on his right arm in S2? Now it's on his left. Did Penny cut the old one-off? 5) Veronica should move into Fred's he has a spare room now. 6) Why hasn't Jug stopped Betty self-medicating? 7) Why did the Serpents not notice that Hotdog was missing all summer? 8) I loved the scene where Cheryl shot Malachai in the shoulder but wished it had been in his knee.**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

 _Meanwhile at Serpent Burrows._

Polly pulled her burgundy and black 1982 Citroen 2cv 6 Charleston to a stop at Serpent Burrows. FP, Chaz and her mom brought her it for her as a belated birthday present so that she had the freedom to come and go with the twins when she liked without relying on her family to transport them. Other teens may have seen it as old-fashioned but Polly loved it. It was a safe run about but was also a convertible so on a sunny day she could open the top letting the wind through her hair.

Tank and Dingo had insisted that Dingo gave it a full service before either her children or herself were allowed to drive in it. Dingo had declared that he was going to examine it with a fine tooth comb before his grandbabies and daughter-in-law was going inside it. He did make her laugh. Dingo reminded her so much of her beloved Tank, he had accepted her as his only son's partner without hesitation and like Tank had recognised her children as his own blood.

She was nervous. Everything had been going really well between her and Tank. They had been dating for a month but it felt like years. He came over a couple of nights a week as well as spending the weekend with her. She soon found that she would be lost without him. Tank would take the children out for a couple of hours so that she could either catch up on sleep or her school work in addition to helping her with her calculus and algebra homework. Today was the day she was going to meet the infamous Mama Bea. Tank was cooking dinner for his new family at his place before all of them would go over to Mama Bea's cabin.

Polly checked the directions that Tank had given her. As the sister of the Serpent King and Queen, she had come to Serpent Burrows a few times but not this part of the encampment. She must have the wrong cabin it too big for a bachelor. Before she could reverse so that she could retrace her steps when her beau opened the cabin door.

Her legs turned to jello when he smiled at her. He reached her car door, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey Pollyanna, I've missed you."

"We saw each other last night, Hot Lips."

"I know but I still missed you. How are Bugs and Snakette?" Polly laughed at his nicknames for the twins.

"They are good. Snakette has been behaving herself today. She has let me get some work done before I took them to Chickadees."

"How was Chickadees? Did the other moms and kids make you welcome?"

"It was great to be able to mix with other moms but it was really creepy how many of the moms walked over to me when I walked in saying "You must be Polly, Tank's girl. Come sit with us." Dagwood wanted to bounce around."

"Mama Bea may have spoken to the Serpent moms asking to keep an eye on you, not that she needed to ask you are Serpent royal blood."

"Well, it wasn't my royal blood they were talking about it was and I quote your "dam fine ass," Juniper shouted out having enough of her mom hogging her favourite Serpent's attention.

"Okay Jupi, I get the message. Let me show you around my humble abode."

The young family moved inside the cabin. Polly's eyes widened. The cabin certainly wasn't a bachelor pad. It was homely. Anyone would have thought a family lived in the cabin. There were even toys for the kids in the living room. Tank carried Dag and Juniper in his arms while Polly followed.

"I'm so excited for you to be here. Dad and Bea have been busy decorating. This is my room or our room when we get to the point when you want to stay over. This room is the kids' room for now but they have decorated two of the other rooms so that they can have separate rooms if you want."

"Mama Bea has decorated rooms for the twins?"

"It's not a big deal. I wanted them to have somewhere they could take a nap when they are here. That's my office. Through here is the kitchen and the dining room plus the lounge. What do you think? Do you like it? I can change anything you don't; I want you to feel at home here. I want it to be somewhere you can come whenever you like even if we're not living together. I love you and I want you to feel like you belong here. I want you to have a key so that you can come and go as you please in OUR home. If you want somewhere quiet to study come here, just cause I'm not here doesn't mean you can't be."

Polly was overwhelmed. The cabin was even bigger than she thought when she parked the car. He had six bedrooms! Why on Earth did he need so many bedrooms?

"Poll, what's wrong? Talk to me." Tank moved them to sit on his couch after he put the twins down on the floor to play with some toys he had brought them.

"I feel overwhelmed. You've got six bedrooms, the place is a castle. Why do you need somewhere so big? There is only you."

"There isn't just me, there are four of us. When we were given this land we were told we could have as many rooms as we wanted. I knew I was on my own but I knew one day I wanted a family so I got a cabin that would fit a family. That way I wouldn't have to move again unless my soul mate wanted to. Do you? Would you want us to live somewhere else?"

"No … I don't know. I love Serpent Burrows. It would be great to bring Juniper and Dagwood up here but why so many rooms. Do you want your own kids?"

"I have my own kids. Dag and Jupi are my kids, not by blood but you know I love them just as if they were mine."

"But do you want your own biological children, to carry on your line?"

"Polly I don't care about all that. All I want is for the three of you to be happy for the rest of your lives. If in the future you want us to have more kids then so be it. If not that's okay with me. I would be happy with what we have."

"How can you say that? All men want sons to carry on his genetic line, so their name is carried on."

"Not every man. Not me. All that genetic line is crap. Look at Jason's father. He was willing to kill his own son and heir just to control over his descendants. Clifford devastated you all because of genetics. I find it disgusting. I would rather be remembered for being an honest caring person than insisting I have offspring. You assume I would be able to father children. It's not a given that I'm fertile, I've never tried to make a baby I don't know. I swear to you when we are ready we will talk about it. If our family stays the same as it is now with just the three of you I will be perfectly happy. We might have only been living together a matter of weeks but you are my soul mate and I will love all of you for all time."

Polly straddled Tank's lap, kissing him soundly. She didn't know how he could put up with all her insecurities sometimes but he always insisted that he understood and that she was his world so she wasn't going to question that because she could also see her future with this giant of a man. She pulled away.

"Tank…I love you." He reached up caressing her face.

"Really? Cause you don't have to say it, just because I do." Polly placed her index finger over his lips to quieten him.

"Yes really. I love you. I love how you treat me like I am the most precious jewel. I love how my babies worship you and visa-versa. I love how even when I am being so irrational you still love me. I've loved you since we met but I needed to be sure. I feel bad for saying this but if I am completely honest I have never felt like this before, not even with Jason. When I look back we were more in love with the idea of being in love. We obviously were attracted to each other but I think if we had met five years later we would have just been friends."

"I can't believe I'm asking this. Are you sure it's not the same for us?"

"No, absolutely not hulk. I feel this pull to you wherever you are. It's as if we are magnets, I can't fight it." Tank lightly kissed his love on the lips

"Come let me feed my loves. I have made mac and cheese, a little bird may have told me that it's Dag's and your favourite. There are also cheesy twists to keep my snakette happy."

Polly picked Juniper up to walk to the dining area, chuckling.

"This little bird wouldn't be King Jug by any chance. Ever since he found the recipe for the cheesy twists Jupi has become addicted to them."

"What Princess Juniper wants Princess Juniper gets."

"She is already as stroppy as her Aunt Cheryl, don't encourage her."

Polly enjoyed her meal; it was as if this was their home. The touches that Tank's dad and grandma had made really did make it feel welcoming. She knew it was far too soon but she did dread leaving to go home later that night.

Polly imagined what it would have been like if Jason hadn't been murdered, would it have been like this. She felt bad. She knew in her heart this is where she was meant to be; with Tank, not Jason. She had cared for Jason but their love wasn't a lasting love, it would have fizzled out in time, probably by the time they had gone off to college. Finding out she was pregnant had changed things. If they had managed to escape Riverdale they would have grown to resent each other as they had matured, realising they had grown apart. That wouldn't have been a productive environment to raise the twins.

With Theo Tank Bryant things were completely different. Every time he was in the vicinity she could feel a sizzling telling her he was near. He would spend hours quite happily just being near her. They didn't have to spend money on fancy dates, although he did enjoy treating her and the twins, they both enjoyed just being together.

Before she had met him she remembered sitting with her mom and Betty one evening when the boys were out and Jelly was in bed talking about their relationships. She had envied both her younger sister and mom who was both so deeply in love while they had carefully tried to include her, her relationship with Jason paled in comparison to their relationships with their soul mates. Now she understood because Tank was the man who was supposed to be the greatest love of her life, her soul mate.

"Whatcha thinking about sweet cheeks?"

"That I love you. How I can stop envying Mom and FP's or Bughead relationships because I have their type of love with you." Theo leaned over and kissing her quickly before kissing each of the twins on their foreheads.

"Alice and FP's relationship is legendary among the Serpents. Growing up we were told the story of how they loved each other so much they let each other go. Gladys hated it cause she got saddled with a drunk while everyone talked about how FP should have fought harder to keep Alice. They have their own ship name - Falice. "

"Ew, that is just wrong. It sounds so dirty. What do think our ship name should be? Tolly or Pank."

"Pank sounds like I am saying spank. Come on let's go see Mama Bea. She is so going to get a kick out of her grandbabies in their serpent t-shirts."

Tank and Polly gathered their things together so they could make the short walk over to Mama B's cabin. Tank placed his hand over Polly's as they pushed the twins in their stroller to the other side of the cup cul-de-sac. God, she was HOT. Some of the Serpents his age had teased him for being a cradle snatcher but he really did care. Polly was more mature than most 18-year-olds, she was a mum, she had to be. She was a great mum.

They reached the door but before he could knock Mama B flung it open. She engulfed Polly into a tight hug.

"Oh my sweet girl I'm so excited to FINALLY meet you. My life you are more beautiful than either Dingo or my grandson said. Where are my grandbabies? There they are. Oh look at their little serpent t-shirts, so adorable. Hello my darlings I'm your Meema." Polly looked at Tank with wide eyes.

"Mama. MAMA BEA. Calm down take a breath. You'll scare them off."

"Sorry. I'm just so pleased that my little Teddy has found you. Come inside I've found out his baby pictures."

Tank groaned as they moved inside while Polly was giggling.

 **Has anyone got suggestions?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix.**

 **Chapter 20**

Jughead and Archie were out for a drive to Great Zorbing Balls of Fire in Midvale. It had been a long time since the two of them had spent time together just the two of them. The events over the last year had taken a toll on their relationship, both Hiram and the Serpents had pulled them in opposite directions, but they still loved each other as brothers so they wanted to get back to where they once were.

Jughead had proven his loyalty toward his oldest friend by granting him honouree membership into the Serpents as a way of protecting Archie if he had been sent down during his trial, fortunately the jury had showed that they were more intelligent than Hiram Lodge gave them credit for and they had acquitted him. Archie had asked Jug to allow him to become a fully fledge member to show his appreciation. The Serpent King and Queen had discussed the request; they had explained to their friend that they had a more important role for him to play.

They wanted him to work as the liaison between the Bulldogs and Serpents to help them keep the peace in the Northside. Archie had been disappointed at their decision at first but they had told him it wasn't an outright no; they wanted to give him the following year to find himself again, to heal without Hiram using him as a puppet. They had agreed that if by then end of the school year he still wanted to get his jacket they would give him the trials. The three friends knew that if they needed Archie's help during that period he would give it unconditionally.

Archie was driving his Jalopy, the two teens singing as they sped towards their destination. They turned a bend, in the distance they could see a car pulled over the side of the road with its hood up. Jug looked at Archie, both giving an unnerved look. Archie slowed down to a stop to see if the driver needed assistance. They hopped out of the car and made their way over to the front of the car.

"Hey, are you okay? Can we help?"

The boys stopped in their tracks as the driver stood up from bending over under the hood. She was the personification of Daisy Duke, very short denim hot pants, a tight checked shirt tied under her obviously surgically enlarged breasts. While she was trying to appear an innocent farm girl they both could tell she was trouble.

"Oh my days, thank heavens. I was just trying to drive to Midvale and all of a sudden my engine just cut out. You wouldn't be able to help little old me would you boys? I'm Laurie Lake." She jolted her hand out for the boys to shake while also pushing out her chest. Jug raised one eyebrow to Archie to say "Is this girl for real?" Archie always the gentleman shook her hand.

"I'm Archie and this is Jug. Let us have a look to see if we can do anything."

The three teens spent the next half an hour looking at the inside of the car's hood. Both Arch and Jug were baffled. It was if someone had done something to the car so that they couldn't fix it, everything they tried didn't work.

"Look Laurie, we don't really know what is going on but I have a friend who owns a garage not far away in Berrymill. We are in a black spot for cell coverage here so if you stay here we'll drive over and get him to come have a look."

"Oh you are absolutely heaven sent. Could I come with you? I don't want to be alone I'm new to the area."

The boys looked at each other. Silently communicating that something was definitely going on with this girl so not to give away too much information about themselves.

"Are you sure you want to? It might not be safe going with two complete strangers we could be anyone." Laurie laughed hysterically.

"You are just too sweet. You look completely innocent, I'm sure you won't hurt me."

Fifteen minutes later saw Archie pulling into Dingo's garage. Jughead was relieved. He could see his Queen who was working there and get the hell away from this crazy chick. She could definitely give Cheryl Bombshell a run for her money.

"DINGO! We need you NOW!" Betty looked up from where she was working. She hadn't expected to see Juggy till she got home later in the day. What was he doing here? Who was the girl pawing all over Archie while the guys were talking to Dingo? Dingo walked towards his pick-up. The girl looked her way. Suddenly she had her hands around Jug's neck and was kissing him soundly. He wasn't pulling away. Betty dropped what she was doing grabbed her helmet and keys. She drove out of the garage with Chaz shouting from behind her "Don't be stupid Sis."

Jughead finally managed to get out of the vice like grip that Laurie had on him to see the love his live drive past like a bat out of hell. Their older brother running behind her. Chaz threw the keys to his bike at Jug.

"Go after her, sort this out."

"Thanks bro." Jughead jumped on Chaz's bike, launching after Betty. He followed her all the way home. If he wasn't pissed at how she had jumped to conclusions he would have been impressed how she handled her bike at such a high speed. He watched as she ran inside slamming the door.

He chased after her.

"BETTY COOPER TALK TO ME!" He heard their bedroom door slam. Their parents entered the entrance way.

"What's with all the shouting, boy?"

"BETTY. THAT'S WHAT'S WITH THE SHOUTING AND HER NOT TRUSTING ME!"

Jughead charged to their room. He attempted to open their door but found it locked. He slammed his fist into the door frame.

"GOD DAM IT BETTY OPEN THE SODDING DOOR. YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME. WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS. IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR BY THE TIME I COUNT TO FIVE I'LL TAKE IT OF ITS HINGES. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. THAT'S IT!"

Jughead ran to the basement where his dad kept his tools. He found the electric screwdriver then ran back up stairs. Alice tried to get some more information out of him.

"What are you doing with that?" Her youngest son ignored her and ran up to his room. Within 20 seconds he had taken out both screws that held the hinges together. He then placed the door against the wall.

"Forsyth what are you doing? Get out!"

"NO way Elizabeth Jones. NOT going to happen. This is my room to and you are going to talk to me."

"No I'm not. You can sleep in one of the twins rooms. You are not staying in here after what you have done."

"What I've done? What being sexually assaulted by a psycho bitch?"

"Psycho? You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"You have got to be kidding me. She had me in a death grip. I only had my hands on her to try to pull her off me. We knew there was something off with that girl when we found her with an engine that couldn't be fixed. What hurts is you. How you have shown so little trust in me, in us."

The fight went out of Betty as Jug picked up her hand where her promise ring lay.

"Even after I gave you this, pledged my life to you, our children, you still think I would throw that all away for some cheap thrill that we found on the side of the road. You KNOW you are everything to me. I tried with Toni and nothing happened, my body is made for you, it's wired to only respond to you."

Both of them were in tears.

"I'm sorry Juggy, I'm sorry. I should have engaged my heart and brain. I know you love me. I love YOU so much. Please forgive me."

Jughead reached inside his jacket's inside pocket pulling out a baby blue crown beanie and placed it on Betty's head.

"Betty, from now on we are partners, in serpents, in life, all of it. Okay?"

Betty smiled, nodding yes. They lent towards each other kissing. Soon their kiss increased in intensity. Betty moved her hands under his shirt, dragging her fingers up to his shoulders, pulling the shirt over his head.

Jughead reached forwards tearing Betty's shirt apart exposing her body to him. He reached into her bra pulling her breasts from their confinements. Jug bit down on her right nipple causing her to moan loudly. The young lovers moved backwards, Jug removing her skirt and panties as they went, until Betty's bare ass was pressing against the glass of the window.

The serpent King reached into his wallet removing a condom. He shoved his trousers to the floor before rolling the protection down his length. Betty hiked her legs around his waist, Jug forcefully thrust into her. He slammed over and over into her.

FP climbed the stairs. The shouting had ceased. He was going to check on his King and Queen to make sure they hadn't killed each other. He turned to their room noticing their door leaning against the wall. That was when he wished he had left them to it.

He did not need to see his son's hairy ass ploughing into Betty while pressing her into the glass. He quickly exited the upper level of the house. He met his wife downstairs.

"Are they ok, Jonesy?"

"I should say so they are up there doing it like animals on the Discovery channel with the door of its hinges." Alice's face went green.

Meanwhile, next door at Fred Andrew's house.

"Thank you so much Mr Andrews for letting me move in. I can't believe my sire would hire that cheap hoe to come on to Jug and Archie, it was the final straw."

"Not a problem Veronica. I think if we are living together you can call me Fred."

Archie looked at two of the most important people in his life. He was happy. He hoped everything was okay between Betty and Jug. He looked up at their room. SHIT. He really needed to buy them blinds for their window.

 **Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix.**

 **Chapter 21**

It was a warm fall evening. The young Serpent men plus Kevin and Fred had decided to meet up at ConKord for a drink as the Serpent girls were meeting up at Toni's cabin for a girls-only sleepover. Jug, Archie, Chaz, Fang, Tank, Joaquin, Kevin and Fred were enjoying themselves talking to FP who was working the bar when Sweetpea ran in panicked.

"Jug, we have a problem. The girls have gone rogue."

"What are you talking about Pea; they are having a girls night at Toni's?"

"No man, that's what they told you. When I was getting on my bike to come here I overheard them talking. Betty has tracked down that Laurie Lake chic, apparently she lives over in Buckhill. Our Queen is leading Cheryl, Toni, Dani and Sheila to go give her a warning. Veronica and Jos are going with them."

"Shit. Do you know where in Buckhill they are heading?" Sweetpea nodded.

"Okay, let's go stop our Queen from doing something stupid. You coming too Kev, Archiekins?" Archie and Kevin nodded following the serpents out of the bar. Before Jughead could follow FP grabbed his wrist.

"Some advice boy, don't lose sight of the end game. I know she has gone off the deep end, she's like her mother. Don't make the same mistake I did by joining her with the crazy. If you do you'll lose her."

"Thanks, Dad." Fred looked at Jughead as he left.

"God it's like looking at you and Alice sometimes with those two."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I have loved Alice since we were kids but now I live with three of her. It's enough to drive me to drink."

"But you're NOT are you?" FP raised his eyebrow.

"I'm still alive, aren't I? No, I'm nearly 5 months clean. It might be crazy as hell in our house, let's face it with parents like us the kids were never going to be anything else, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well I've got some catching up to do with the Joneses but I've got two teens living with me. I can't believe Hiram would try to mess with his own daughter's life so much to pay some girl to try and to seduce our boys. Veronica hit the roof when she walked into The Pembrooke, that Laurie girl raving he owed her more money cause Dingo had crushed her car for messing with boys. She grabbed all her stuff and rang me to pick her up."

"You would think a man in his forties would have better things to do with his time. I can't believe you are letting them shack up. I know Betty and Jug share a room but they are usually more private with their sex life than Red and V."

"Why do you think I'm letting them? I don't want to be scared into walking into my own house without seeing the two of them having sex. Remind me to drop that blind around to yours, I don't EVER want to see Betty's ass again."

"Count yourself lucky that you saw it from afar. I walked into their room to see Jug's bare ass ploughing into her. Like I said enough to drive me to drink."

Jug and the serpents followed Tank, Kevin and Archie in Tank's truck. He was trying to keep in mind what his dad had said but he was fuming. He of all people knew how dark the serpent girls could get but with Cheryl, the live wire Bombshell there to add fuel to the fire things could get out of hand VERY quick. He just hoped that Josie could be the voice of reason. They pulled up to a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere with the girls shouting at Laurie who was shouting back at them from a first storey window.

"YOU too scared to come down and face us you whoring bitch!"

"You picked the wrong guys to try and steal this time."

Cheryl stood not far from Betty and Veronica who were shouting the abuse the loudest with her arrow drawn while the other serpent girls had the knives out. Josie was shouting like the rest of them. So much for her calming influence.

The guys stood watching waiting for Jug to make the first move.

"You know if they weren't two steps from getting themselves arrested it would be pretty hot our girls fighting for our honour." Jug looked at his oldest friend in disbelief.

"Only you Archie Andrews. Right guys you grab your own girls, throw them over your shoulder if you have to. Tank you take Cheryl and Kevin you handle Toni. Hopefully, once I get Betty to back down the others will follow."

"Thanks, man leave me with Psycho Bombshell."

"Tank you're ten times her size. Don't tell me you can't handle little miss Blossom."

"If I lose an eye you can tell Polly and Juniper."

Jughead marched over to his Queen with the other men flanking on both sides.

"ELIZABETH JONES BACK DOWN." The girls turned around when they heard his voice.

"DON'T ELIZABETH JONES ME FORSYTHE. THAT WHORE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON."

"YEAH BUT AT WHAT COST? ALL OF YOU IN JUVIE? NORTHWESTERN IS GOING TO LOVE THAT ON YOUR APPLICATION. THE REST OF YOU GO HOME." The girls started to stomp over to their vehicles. Veronica and Josie stood their ground.

"You can't order us around Jughead. We're not serpents you're not OUR King."

"In the name of all things holy Veronica DON'T push me, I'm not in the mood. Don't forget I sliced the Snake Charmers tattoo right off without flinching cause I was pissed." Archie and Sweetpea grabbed their girls before things got even more out of hand.

"Now my Queen, are you driving yourself or are you riding with me?"

"I can drive myself."

Within the hour everyone arrived safely back at their homes. Jughead climbed into bed with his love who immediately turned her back on him. He moved to spoon her, tugging her close. He kissed her cheek.

"My Juliet. What do I do with you? I understand you were just trying to scare her, which I think you accomplished that, but you put all of yourselves at risk. You could have thrown your future away just because Hiram Lodge is a meddling turd, making him the winner of his little game. I might not like your actions tonight but I love you."

 **Opinions and thoughts, please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

Chapter 22

Betty entered the house via the backdoor. She had spent the last couple of hours working with Dingo on a run down Mustang. It was tiring work but at the moment she needed the distraction. Her whole family was against her. Deep down she knew she had gone too far with the Laurie Lake situation but she would have liked just one of her siblings or parents to be on her side rather than Jug's. She was Betty Cooper, Queen of the Serpents, Warrior Queen, she couldn't let some low life disrespect her by trying to steal her man. Even though they would never say it out loud she knew some of the older serpents still thought of her as a Northsider Princess who wasn't worthy to be their Queen. She needed to show her strength.

Betty walked through the house. She could hear Jug talking to his Dad and her Mum. Words such as wardrobe and mattress began to register in her tired brain. What were they talking about?

She found the three of them in the living room looking at pictures of bedroom furniture in Jug's laptop.

"We can drive over tomorrow afternoon to collect everything. Is there anything else you need Jug?"

"Why does Jug need bedroom furniture?"

All three of them froze, then slowly turned to face her. Alice and FP stood up. Her mum looked between herself and Jug.

"We'll give the two of you some space to talk."

Both parents hurried out of the front door. Jug looked at her speechless.

"Juggy...what's going on?"

"Betts, you weren't supposed to find out this way. I've asked Dad and Alice if I could move into one of the twins rooms for a while as they aren't using them yet. "

"WHAT! You were going to move out of our room without telling me. Is this you breaking up with me?"

Jug stood up pulling her down into his lap.

"Never! You know we're endgame, soul mates. It's just these last few days you have been so distant, I'm fed up of all the tension. I thought it might be a good idea to have some space between us. You've seemed sick of me."

"I'm sorry Jug. Please stay. Don't leave me. I need you. I've been so stubborn. I just didn't want to admit you were right. I needed to prove to everyone I was worthy of being your Queen. "

Her lover held her head gently between his hands, making sure she was looking at him.

"I don't understand. Of course, you are worthy, why wouldn't you be?"

"It feels like sometimes some of the older serpents question why I was made your Queen. They think of me as the Northside Princess who you only made your Queen because we were sleeping together."

"Who? Who has dared to question your crown? I'll call a conclave to challenge them. "

"Please Juggy, don't call a conclave. None of them has said anything, it's just how I feel sometimes."

"Well stop doubting yourself. You are Betty Jones. You brought down Clifford Blossom, stopped a serial killer, you solved who decapitated General Pickins' statue. You are the daughter of the legendary Alice Smith. You danced the Serpents dance while the nasty old men stared at you like paedophiles. You have proven yourself more than worthy."

Betty snuggled closer to her love.

"That's the second time you have called me Betty Jones. Have you forgotten that I'm Betty Cooper?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. To me, you are always Betty Jones. I don't care that technically we aren't married. One day we will be so in my heart we already are."

Jughead knew not all their issues were solved but at that moment he felt Betty's walls fall to allow him to be emotionally one with her again. Some of their issues may never disappear but they would deal with them together as partners. He wouldn't need to buy that furniture after all.

A couple of nights later saw Alice Jones was bouncing off the walls with excitement. She couldn't stay still. Her husband and love of her life rolled over placing his arms around her to keep her still.

"Ali, baby you need to relax and get some sleep."

"I know. I just can't I'm so excited, I've been waiting for this day for so long, it's beyond belief that we finally get to celebrate Chaz's birthday with him. I thought we never would."

"Ali, its 2 pm in the morning."

It was September 12th, Chaz's birthday; both his parents were looking forward to finally celebrating the day with him.

"I know but I can't sleep. I remember 26 years ago I was so scared. I knew I loved our baby and I didn't want to give it up but Hal had bullied me into agreeing to it. While I was in labour everything hit me like a freight train, I wished that I had told you I was pregnant, I wished you were with me."

"I wish you had told me."

"I know we both do but after Principle Featherhead's death, we had avoided each other for weeks. With all the hormones going through my system I doubted you and thought you might have killed him but the moment I held Chaz I knew without a doubt that there was no way you could be a murderer. It was too late though, I had made a deal with the devil that I couldn't get out of it."

"I would have tried my hardest to get you both out of there. Come here, love. Let's get a few more hours sleep then we can wake our baby boy up."

Alice curled around FP like an octopus sucking in his warmth before drifting off to sleep.

A couple of hours later Chaz lay awake staring at the ceiling. He felt ridiculous being this excited about his birthday when he was twenty-six. He knew his parents, especially his mum, was just excited if not more so.

Growing up at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy he had imagined what it would be like to have a birthday with his parents and was always disappointed on the day when they hadn't come to take him away from the sisters to live with them as he dreamed.

His parents had asked him if there was anything special he wanted to do for his first birthday with his family, he had told Alice and FP that the one thing he wanted more than anything would be to spend the day with them and his siblings as a family.

When he had met up with Tank last week for a drink they had discussed the day. Tank had been confused when Chaz had asked him what time he was going to get to the Cooper-Jones house.

"I'm not...I thought you wanted to spend the day with your family."

"I do, that includes you stupid. Your my sister's partner, my niece and nephew's dad, your part of that family."

"I don't know. What time is Sheila coming?"

"She's not. She wanted us to go away together for my birthday. When I said that I wanted to spend it at home with my family we got into an argument. Basically, she thought it was pathetic for a twenty-six year old to want to spend his birthday with his family rather than a raunchy break with his girlfriend. I told her that as it was the first year that I got to spend it with my parents and that if she didn't understand that then we should split."

His best friend had consoled him but he had reassured him that he was fine with how his relationship had ended as he hadn't seen it as a forever type of relationship.

Chaz looked at the clock it was 7:19 am. He could hear Alice moving around in the kitchen above him. By the occasional giggles from his mum, he imagined that his dad was with her. He made his way to the kitchen wanting to spend a short time with just his parents.

Alice ran over to Chaz giving him a bone crushing hug as soon as she saw him at the top of the basement stairs. Chaz looked over his mum's shoulder at his dad who was wearing his DILF glasses reading the paper with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my baby, I can't believe we finally get to spend your birthday with you. Oh, Happy Birthday my baby."

"Thank Mum. I know how you are feeling, I feel it too."

Chaz felt FP come behind him and embrace both of them.

The three older Joneses sat down at the breakfast at the breakfast bar tucking into Chaz's favourite breakfast bread pudding. As they were eating FP slid a small present over to him. Chaz ripped open the wrapping. Inside was a silver coloured signet ring with a capital jay cut out of it. FP held up his right hand to show his own matching ring.

"It's the Jones family ring. Every Jones man has received one on their sixteenth birthday as far as any of us remember. Jug has one too. It's not much, it's only stainless steel, let's face it if it was anything more with our history of being alcoholics we would have porn them. We thought you should have yours now as for obvious reasons."

"No Dad it means the world to me. It means I'm part of a family."

"Momma J is that your breakfast bread pudding I can smell. I swear to you one of these days you are going to have to roll me out of here."

Tank walked in through the back door carrying a number of large boxes.

"What on Earth have you got there, Theo?"

Tank sat down next the others.

"Sorry I can't tell you until the Cooper-Jones siblings are up. I know he is the Serpent King but if Jug doesn't stop treating me like his own mule I'm going to remind him I'm nine years older than him and twice the size of him."

"Oh really!" Jughead and Betty looked him from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm going to ..." Polly interrupted him before things could escalate.

"Honey, Snakette wants to thank her favourite man for carrying all those heavy boxes."

Tank strode over to Polly scooping up Juniper who began to give him sloppy kisses on his face as soon as she could reach him. Chaz loved how much his giant of a best friend could melt like ice cream in the midday sun with one look from his eldest sister or his niece and nephew. Betty spoke up as everyone sat down.

"So we decided to pool our resources and get you a joint present so the boxes are from all of us and Tank."

Chaz opened the boxes to find a digital camera, fifteen different lenses, a camera bag, lots of SD cards, two adjustable tripods, a remote release, filters, a flash gun, reflectors, lens cleaners as well as what seems like thousands of batteries. He was in shock.

"Guys I can't except this. It's too much." Jellybean glared at him.

"Shut up. We know you have always had an interest in photography but never had a decent camera, now you do. Think of it as all the presents you've missed out on."

Chaz looked around the room, he loved everyone in this room more than anything. He had the best birthday of his life just relaxing with his family, watching cheesy kids films.

Late that night FP found Chaz in the games room sorting through his camera equipment. He passed his first-born a bottle of ginger beer.

"Everyone has gone to bed, so I thought I would come spend some time with my favourite Jones."

"Thanks, Dad. Can you believe that they did this?"

"Yeah, I can. They love you, Chaz, just like your mum and me. I know you're not used to it but that's the way it is. I was talking to Tank earlier, he said you and Sheila had split."

"Yeah. She wasn't happy that I didn't do what she wanted me to even when she threw a fit. She forgot I'm Alice Smith's son. I wasn't happy that she was trying to push me to do something I didn't want to do. If she can't understand how much my family means to me then she wasn't my one. Plus she decided her best move was to call Mum names for giving me up which put the nails in the coffin."

FP smirked.

"Sheila really thought a hissy fit would have any effect after living with your mum and sisters. She should know it never ends well when you bring someone's mum into an argument. I know the majority of what Chic said was shit but just to let you know that if he was right about you two being in a relationship then it wouldn't matter to any of us. We don't care if you are straight, gay, bi, trans, pan, asexual or whatever else you call it you're our family. You don't have to try to be something that you're not just to fit in. We just want you to be happy."

Chaz embraced his dad.

"Thanks, Dad, but I'm not. For the record, I like women and only women. That's one of the things that pissed Chic off."

"Well, that good. Come on, let your old man beat you at Call of Duty."

 **Thank you to all of you waiting so patiently for an update. I am still struggling for inspiration for filler chapters. I could continue by writing chapters for the ideas I have but I feel it would make the overall story seem rushed and lessen the quality of the writing. So if you have any suggestions they would be much appreciated. I also want to find a way to mix my now AU with the current events on Riverdale but don't want to go into the full Gargoyle King drama we have had so far this season. Merry Christmas to all of you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

Chapter 23

Betty woke to Jug gently stroking her hair. She smiled. After her meltdown when she thought they were splitting up things had improved between them by leaps and bounds mainly due to her no longer shutting him out. Betty now realised that if things had continued as they had been it would have been the end of the road for their relationship and it would have been all her fault.

Jug gently leaned down to kiss her forehead. He loved these quiet moments in the early morning when everything was quiet and it was just the two of them in the world. Being quiet and this close to Betty enabled him to think, to mull things over, to make exhaustive decisions. His Juliet rubbed her face closer to his chest before looking up at him with her big saucers like blue eyes and a sleepy smile which he couldn't help but return.

"Forsythe Jones, what are you mulling over?"

"I'm not mulling, more like daydreaming. I was just taking in your beauty then that led me to wonder what Jago and Bonnie will look like. Will Jago be a clone of Chaz and myself cause we look so much like Dad did when he was younger? Will Bonnie look like you or will she have dark hair like Jellybean's was when she was younger?"

Betty pushed up to give him a peck on the nose.

"I know I've already said it more than once but thank you for forgiving me and giving us another chance to have all that."

"Betts, I've told you its not a matter giving us another chance. I was giving you space not ending us, I will never give up on us. While you're at the spa with Veronica today I was thinking I could go for a ride with Chaz."

Veronica had told Betty it was unacceptable that they had not had a girls day for a while so she had arranged a spa day for the two of them as well as Polly. Jughead had been nervous at first considering the last time they had arranged a girl-only event it was as a cover for them to terrorise Laurie Lake. Polly had taken him to Pops for something to eat so that they could talk. His step-sister had been understanding but had forcefully told him in a very Alice like tone not to worry; that she wasn't going to allow the girls to do anything stupid that would get them arrested as she had her children at home to get back to.

Tank was going to be spending the day with the twins. He had offered to have them overnight so that Polly could have a restful night after her day of pampering.

"Is FP going with you guys or is it just a brother bonding trip?"

"I thought it could be just the two of us. I want to talk to him about something, but I need to discuss it with you first my Queen."

Betty raised her eyebrow at Jug calling her by her Serpent title. They both sat up crossing their legs to face each other.

"It's Serpent business then?"

"I was thinking about what happens with the Serpents when we go to college. Dad has been great acting as an advisor to the both of us but he still kind of dropped the crown on me out of nowhere without any preparation. I don't want that to happen again. I was thinking of asking Chaz if he would be interested in shadow/work with us for the next couple of years so when the time comes for us to leave he could step in as King with a smooth transition cause he would already know the workings of the Serpents. It would also mean that thing could be more settled with the Serpents as there wouldn't be any unrest about what would happen when we go. What do you think?"

Betty pondered what her Romeo said.

"It would make sense but only if Chaz really wants it. I know he chose to be a serpent by himself, and he is also FP Jones' son but he can't be pressurised into it. There is a big difference between being a serpent and the Serpent King."

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I want to ease him into it not have it thrown at him as Dad did with me."

"Jughead quit it. You don't have to be defensive or use that tone with me. I was just talking the idea through. It would help make the overall running of the serpents more smooth but we need to be prepared for Chaz not wanting it. He has his own dreams and aspirations. If he doesn't want the crown, we could consider Tank. I know he isn't related to us by blood, but he will be when he marries Polly. He is level-headed and knows how to run a business."

"Sorry. You are right, Chaz might not want it and Tank would make a good successor."

The young couple made out in the early morning sun as the teenagers they are until it was time for Betty to get ready for her day with her best friend and sister.

After waving the girls off in Polly's car Jughead made his way downstairs to the games room where he found his brother reading Philippa Gregory's The Kingmaker's Daughter. Who would have guessed his brother would have enjoyed reading historical fiction so much? Chaz looked up when he heard his brother sit down.

"Hey, Jug, have the girls left?"

"Yeah just gone."

"Try not to worry. Polly won't let them do anything stupid this time she has too much to lose back home, they all have."

"I know, I trust Betty completely. It's just when she gets together with Veronica Lodge things tend to get out of hand very quickly. Has anyone told you about last year when Betty got it into her head that Tom Keller was The Blackhood so the girls decided to investigate?"

"No. What on Earth did the two of them get up to?"

"Veronica wasn't convinced she thought Tom was having an affair. She was proven right in the end after catching him in a compromising position with Sierra McCoy but not before she invited herself over for a sleepover with Kevin, mildly flirted with Tom when she was caught trying to find his kill trophy room then Betty became his personal stalker, breaking into his house while he was asleep."

"Jeez, why didn't you or Archie stop them?"

"We were too busy meeting Vincent Price on the way to drop of a crate of drugs for Penny Peabody in Greendale."

"What the hell Jughead, what were you two thinking? Drug running for Penny Peabody, I thought you were the intelligent one?"

"I know okay. It was a bad time for me. I was on my own. Dad was locked up for his involvement in covering up Jason's murder; Hal had forced Betty to end our relationship, I was transferred to Southside High where even the Serpents wanted me dead. I was barely sixteen and I wanted to get Dad out of jail so I asked the Snake Charmer for help with a nudge from Small Boy who I thought was Dad's friend. She called in the favour I owed her manipulating me by saying Dad had been attacked by Ghoulies. Everyone seems to forget I'm still only a sixteen old kid. I just get twitchy when I'm separated away from Betty. We know it's not healthy to be with each other twenty-four seven, that's why we got our jobs, and that has helped but we are the other's moral compass, pointing us on the right path. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride on the hogs. There is something I want to talk to you about away from here."

"Sure, do I need to be worried? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just need to get out of here for a while."

The Jones brother drove their bikes out of town along the roads FP had taken Jughead when he had been released from prison. The boys pulled off on to the same lay-by their father had taken Jug.

"It's beautiful here."

"I know, it's exhilarating driving these roads. This spot is kind of a family spot to have serious talks."

"Okay, now you're getting me worried. Look if Betty's pregnant I've got your back little bro you can count on my support."

"Betty's NOT pregnant. I want to talk to you about an idea I had about the Serpents, I've already talked it through with Betty, so I wanted to know what you thought about it."

"Okay go ahead, you've got me intrigued."

"Right, first off we want you to know that although you are our first choice you should no way feel obligated to say yes. If it's really something you don't want, we plan to ask Tank."

"Okay, I'll hear you out, but you don't want me to feel like I have to do it. Got it."

"There is a little under two years until we hopefully move away to Northwestern. When I was made King Dad announced it to the entire Serpents before he discussed it with me, he just thrust it upon me without any consideration for my age or whether I wanted it or explaining what it entailed. Neither Betty nor I want the same thing to happen with the next King. We would like you to be our successor, to spend the next two years learning with us, so when the time comes for us to move on the transition is smooth."

"Wow, that's not what I was expecting. Are you sure this is what you want? I know I'm your brother but isn't there people who have been a Serpent for a lot longer."

"That's exactly what I said to Dad when I managed to get him alone. He told me it wasn't about your length of service in the Serpents, it's about understanding the Serpents are family, doing what's for the good of the family, not the individual. You have that. We don't want you to take over straight away, help us make the right decisions. As I said we are sixteen-year-old kids trying to be adults, we might be mature for our age but we are still kids as the last year proved we both don't always make the best choices."

"So you want me to be your go to guy. Learn the ropes with you then when you go to college take over from you."

"Spot on. Don't feel you have to give me an answer right now. Take the time that you need to contemplate it."

"I don't need time Jug. I'm your brother. I would be honoured to help and support you in this way."

The brothers embraced before continuing their ride along the country roads.

Meanwhile the girls had enjoyed a full body massage and were now relaxing in the sauna gossiping.

"So Fred said as long as we keep all lovemaking in the bedroom and ALWAYS make sure its safe, I can stay as long as I like. I just wish Mother would wake up and leave the controlling bastard. She says she wouldn't be safe if she did. I just wish we could take him down once and for all then she could be happy with Fred. Anyway, enough about my dysfunctional family tell me all about yours."

"Hey!" protested both Cooper sisters.

Polly looked at Betty shocked that Veronica would be so blatant about saying such a thing.

"Calm down ladies, you know I'm only jesting. How are things with Mr Broody and you, Betts? Has he made you see stars? Have you guys made up yet?"

"V, don't give them ideas! I have to sleep across the hall from the two of them, at least your room only faces them."

"Well, technically you don't have to sleep across the hall from us when you have your hunk of burning love redecorating his whole cabin to make you and your kids at home. You could always move in with him."

"Wait...Tank redecorated his cabin for you?" Polly glared at her younger sister. Betty stuck her tongue out.

"Good deflection Elizabeth. Yes, he did. Dagwood and Juniper each have their own rooms as well as there being other rooms for any other children we may decide to have in the future. He's given me my own key to come and go as I please."

"So why don't you move in? He obviously is comfortable being a father to the twins, or he wouldn't have offered to have them while we are here."

"I'm trying to learn from my mistakes. Everything was a whirlwind with Jason. I know what I have with Theo is so much more but I still don't want to rush our life together. I have two more years left of school. I want to spend that time with my family before I have to enter the big bad world, try to be as much as a normal teenager as I can with being a mum of twins."

"I suppose I can understand that. At least you have your own love shack that you can use to have mad monkey sex."

The three teenage girls left the sauna to get changed for a swim. They were walking to the changing rooms to get changed passing a large TV screen when Betty gasped at what was being shown.

The screen displayed an official photograph of Sheriff Minetta with the caption "Missing Sheriff possibly found."

"Veronica look."

Polly turned the volume up on the TV.

" _Sheriff Michael Minetta went missing from Riverdale, NY a number of weeks ago without sign. Early this morning a father and son who were fishing in Sweetwater River found a decapitated body. The body had also had both hands chopped off. The remains match the height and build of Sheriff Minetta. We will give you updates when we have them."_

"Betty, Polly, that's my dad's doing. Hiram did it. He killed Sheriff Minetta."

 **Thank you as always for reading. What do you think? Any ideas? Happy New Year.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

Chapter 24

Jellybean Jones was riding her red bike from school. She enjoyed riding her bike to and from school. I was much quicker than taking the bus that seemed to stop every hundred yards to pick up or drop off pupils. In her mind's eye, she was driving a motorbike like the rest of her family. She couldn't wait until she was sixteen so she could do the Serpent trials, she still felt it was stupid of Jughead and Betty to make her wait when everyone in the family were members, well except for Polly but she was dating Tank the hottie who was a Serpent so she might as well as have been a Serpent. Jelly had thought she would be able to get around their stupid law when they left Riverdale to go to college and a new King would be crowned but they had messed that up for her too. Last night they had announced at diner that they had decided that Chaz would work with them for the next two years then they would crown him King before they left for college. There was no way that Chaz would let her join before she was sixteen. Ahhhh! She hated being the youngest out of all the Cooper-Jones kids, they never let her have any fun.

She looked behind her. Yes, there it was. The white work van that had followed her for the last week. Jellybean had changed her route every day but sure enough, the van always found her. It moved at a very slow pace behind her, the driver trying to make out that they were parked and not following. How stupid did they think she was? She had asked Toni in the Summer to show her picture of people who were members of the Ghoulies so she would know who to keep an eye out for, so she knew who exactly was driving the van it was the dim whit Malachi. He really thought she hadn't noticed him. Jelly had enough of this stupid game. She was Forsythia Jellybean Jones, daughter to FP Jones, sister of Jughead Jones it was time for her to end this.

She pulled into an alleyway, stashed her bike behind a dumpster then sat on the dumpster waiting for Malachi to catch up with her. While she waited she got the panic button on her phone ready. Malachi parked the van at the entrance of the alley. He got out of the van in a panic thinking he had lost her. Jelly pressed the panic button to alert the serpents.

"Oi Cloth Ears looking for me?" Malachi abruptly turned to face her.

"JB Jones. You're coming with me." The idiot really thought he was menacing. Jelly thought her Dad on the sauce when she was growing up was a lot more frightening. She hopped down from her perch.

"Okay, let's do this. Where do you want me the front with you or in the back?" Malachi looked shocked. She had definitely had unnerved him.

"Er...the back I don't want you getting anyone's attention. No funny business." Jelly casually walked to the back of the van.

"Don't worry Sugar I'll be good. You couldn't handle my funny business, I'm a Hell-cat. Open up then."

He really looked unnerved now. Malachi wasn't expecting that.

Tank slammed the door to the Cooper-Jones house.

"Okay, what have we got?" The rest of the Serpents and Cooper-Jones' looked up from the dining table that was acting as ground control.

"According to the tracker she was grabbed from an alleyway off Hemingway Avenue then driven to Sunnydale Trailer Park. They're mocking us." Alice was pissed and in full momma bear mode.

"Okay, we're going to do what we have planned. Serpent Burrows is on lockdown. Bea has all the serpent kids and mothers in the community centre safe. Polly, you, Betty and Tank go take to the twins to Jellybean's room so you can look out for us to come back. We'll lock the house up as we leave." Betty stood up with fire in her eyes.

"Hell no Forsythe! I'm the Serpent Queen. The Serpent Queen is a Warrior Queen. I'm not staying at home while those bastards have my sister. If you think I'm staying here while you nearly get yourself killed again you have another thing coming." Jughead grabbed her by the arm dragging her into the entrance hall.

"I get it. You're worried about Jelly, you're petrified that they will finish the job with me but I need you to please stay here. They have scored big getting the Serpent Princess but the Serpent Queen would be an even bigger prize for them. I need you to help Tank protect the twins and Polly. That way I won't be distracted and make a stupid mistake."

Jughead placed his hand over Betty's stomach.

"If you won't do it for me then do it for Jago and Bonnie. Dad and Mum along with Chaz will protect me." Betty slowly placed her hand over his, looked him square in the eyes then huffed. She pulled herself away from Jug's grip then stomping up the stairs.

"Tank, Polly get the mini serpents and let's get on lookout." Tank and Polly quickly followed her to Jellybean's room. Jughead approached the rest of the Serpents.

"Okay, Serpents roll out!"

The Serpents marched out to their bikes. FP walked straight up to Jug, stepping as close to him that he could.

"What was all that, boy?"

"All of what? I don't know what you mean."

"I saw you bonehead touch Betty's stomach. After all of your talk of wanting to make something of yourselves you decide to repeat my stupid mistakes and get knocked up at 16 smart move son."

"Betty's not pregnant!"

"Then what was all that."

"Leverage. Even if they don't exist yet, we both love them and will stop at nothing to protect them."

Betty sat on Jelly's bed sulking. She knew Jughead was right but she didn't have to like it. The others had locked everything up, turning out all the lights so that from the outside it looked like nobody was home. She watched as Polly and Tank played happily with the twins. She hoped Juggy didn't do anything stupid, she longed for that to be them with Bonnie and Jago.

Tank came to sit on the bed next to Betty. He nudged Betty with his elbow.

"Hey, Queenie."

"Hey."

"The King will be okay. I know he nearly died last time he went into battle against the Ghoulies but this time he has back up. Remember the fifth rule – in unity there is strength. We're all stronger as a group that was Jug's mistake last time. Chaz, FP and Dingo won't let anything happen to him plus he has a secret weapon. Alice was in full mama bear mode. If anyone touches a hair on any of her family's heads they will get the full Alice Jones effect. You don't put kids at harm that's fundamental to the Serpents' traditions."

Betty rested her head on Tank's shoulder while he rested his head on top of hers. Dagwood crawled over to the pair, pulling himself up to them.

"Dada, Dada, Dada."

Tank pulled Dag on to his lap.

"Hey, little man. Have you come to help Dada T come to cheer up Auntie B."

"Tank someone is coming over South Bridge. I can hear hogs."

Tank ran to the window, grabbing the telescope to see who was heading their way.

"It's alright, it's the Serpents."

The Serpent Queen and Princess ran to see for themselves. There was an armada of bikes with Jughead leading the way. Jellybean was sitting in front of Jug with FP, Alice and Chaz riding their bikes closely behind. As they crossed the bridge the other serpents peeled off towards Serpent Burrows. They picked up the mini serpents racing downstairs to meet the others.

"Betty!" Jug shouted as he opened the door. Betty jumped into his arms kissing him soundly. Jughead turned so he wasn't blocking the doorway. His family entered behind.

"Hey Jelly you okay?" Tank bent down to her level. Bughead parted,

"Oh, my sister is fine. The twenty-five Ghoulies she knocked unconscious with her slingshot not so much." Jughead stared at his sister.

Tank, Polly and Betty looked amazed at Jelly.

"It's not my fault they are thick as shit. I mean Malachi doesn't think I notice him following me for a week. Then when I challenge him pretending to give him no trouble he just lets me hop into the back without checking my pockets or my backpack. Then to top it off the morons shut me in our old trailer, which I grew up in, without locking the door cause I was "being a good girl"."

"When we got there she was sitting on the roof of the trailer having a shouting match with Penny after knocking all the others out. Mum marched over to Penny, held her in a headlock before slashing her face diagonally from her forehead to her chin while shouting "Not my daughter bitch." Seriously, Mum, that was terrifying."

"Well, she shouldn't mess with my family."


	25. Chapter 25

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

Chapter 25

Late that night Jughead and Betty lay in bed silently staring into each other's eyes. To the outside world it would seem creepy or weird but to them, it was a way for them to connect, a way to comfort each other. After the drama earlier in the day surrounding Jellybean's kidnapping had taken its toll.

Betty sluggishly moved forwards kissing Jughead on the tip of the nose.

"Out with it. Out of all the events of tonight what has got under your skin?"

Jughead let out a deep breath.

"Dad not believing me, Jelly not listening and being careless, Alice going full Serpent."

Betty rolled on to her back, moving Jug with her so he could rest his head on her right shoulder and she could move her fingers through his locks.

"Let's start with Jelly."

"Jelly. Can you believe she knew that Malachi was following her for a whole week and she didn't attempt to tell any of us? My sister just makes me want to scream. I get she had to learn how to look after herself in Toledo but she was lucky that Malachi is an imbecile. She just can't seem to see we are trying to keep her safe. I've spent most of my life trying to protect her, trying to make sure she could enjoy being a kid like I've never had the chance to but she doesn't appreciate it. Earlier when she had that tantrum because we still wouldn't let her join the Serpents, I just wanted to throttle her."

"I don't think it's that she doesn't appreciate everything you've done for her. I think it is more like she sees you as her hero because of you always protecting her, she wants to be like you. You know what you Joneses are like if anyone says no to you then you always try to turn that no into a yes. I'll try to get FP to talk to her, she might receive it better from a parent than us. Next Mum going full serpent."

"It was terrifying. I thought when we saw Clifford Blossom shoot Jason or when we moved Dwayne's body that were the most horrific things, I would ever see but Alice was calculated. I really thought Penny was dead until Dad checked her over. Your mum broke ranks, marched straight over to Penny then slit open her face going all Molly Weasley on her. Do you know on some level I've always been jealous of you having the childhood you had? Even with The Black Hood and an overcontrolling Alice as parents it always seemed as if your life was idyllic compared to mine but after I saw how stone-cold calculated Alice could be, I realised that your house could have been as abusive as mine both mentally and emotionally."

"I won't deny it. At times I did feel emotionally abused growing up it was just the other end of the spectrum to you. I had nowhere to breathe with my whole life controlled while you had too much freedom. Promise me when we do have kids, we find some balance so that we let them have some freedom to make mistakes for themselves but we guide them to make the right choices."

Jughead squeezed Betty tightly.

"Always."

"So finally, your Dad. You need to stop pressing his buttons and winding him up. I know you are best friends but he is your Dad. You know he wants us to have everything he couldn't in life. By touching my stomach like I was pregnant was a trigger for him, plus it was a shitty way of manipulating me. You do realise that even though he was pretty much emotionally abusive to you as a kid he had it much worse. Mum told me his Dad snapped his arm in two when they were our age because he didn't want to join the serpents and wanted to go to college. FP swore to mum he would never hit any of his kids."

"I guess you're right. He never speaks about Grandpa. Dad has kept that promise all these years. We may get physical by pushing each other or yelling but he has never hit me."

"Maybe we lay off talking about Bonnie and Jago outside of this room to calm things down. Things were still tense between you guys even after you came home. It was like he was watching every look or touch you gave me to see any sign that I was pregnant."

Jughead huffed.

"I know you're right but it just annoys me that he thinks that if you were pregnant, I wouldn't tell him. Since he came out of prison, we've got closer but tonight made me flash back to all the times things got intense when he was drinking. Thank you. I really don't know where I would be without you. You always help me clarify what I'm feeling."

Jughead scooted up the bed so he was at the same level with Betty. He gently kissed her.

The next morning Betty got up to make breakfast. She wanted to spend the day pampering Jughead, he had so much on his mind trying to juggle everything in their lives something was bound to drop if he didn't learn to relax once in a while. She chopped up a grapefruit up for him then began to mix the ingredients for chocolate orange waffles when FP entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Betts…I didn't know you were up. Are you feeling okay? Nauseous?" Betty thought for the love of all things holy how had her mum never killed FP before now. She felt like screaming. Betty narrowed her eyes to glare at her step-father.

"AHHHHH. Forsythe Pendleton Jones listen to me and listen to me good before I have to channel my Smith genes and maim you. I AM NOT and NEVER have been pregnant. Jughead is a manipulate asshole for the stunt he pulled yesterday to get me to stay home but he was referring to our future kids, very distant future. Can we please drop this? All it is going to do is damage your relationship with Jug and place mom and me in a difficult position."

FP looked sheepish.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to get you mad. I just want the two of you to have the best future you can possibly have. You know we both love your brother like mad but both Alice and I had to compromise on our future because of the choices we made at your age. I don't want that for you."

"I know you do, that's exactly what I told Juggy last night. He was up late fretting about things. Could you speak to Jelly about not being allowed to joining the Serpents? She had a hissy fit again when Jug tried to talk to her."

"That girl will be the death of me. I'll talk to her. I've talked to Alice about what happened. We'll need to watch our backs for a while, Penny will want revenge. I swear if I hadn't been in the delivery suite with Gladys I would think Alice gave birth to our dear Forsythia."

Betty finished making the waffles and coffee, placing them on a tray with the grapefruit to take up to their room.

"I'm going to take this up. Just so we are clear Jago and Bonnie are our imaginary kids okay?"

"Got it. Sorry, Betts."

 **Thoughts? Comments?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

Chapter 26

Jughead dozed early in the morning. Today was the day he was turning 17. He usually hated celebrating his birthday, as he had told Betty last year, he only had memories of his parents faking being happy for his birthday. He couldn't believe it was only a year ago that Betty had planned the birthday party for him which ended with him fighting with Chuck Clayton. It seemed like a lifetime ago so much had happened since then.

This year, he had agreed to have a private dinner at home cooked by Alice for his family and close friends. Unlike his previous birthdays, he knew his father wouldn't be faking being happy with his new wife. FP Jones was finally with the love of his life.

Things had been tense the day after Jellybean's adventures with the Ghoulies but the Smith women had taken charge of the situation making the Jones men down to talk things out. They had both apologised, Jughead for using something private between him and Betty to manipulate her and for rattling his dad's cage; FP for reacting and not discussing things reasonably.

Jughead heard the door to their bedroom open slowly. He instinctively rolled to shield Betty from the door. No sooner than the door opened to make a small crack, much too small for someone to walk through, it closed again. Puzzled he rolled back so he could see the doorway. He was shocked by what he saw

A small red bulldog puppy was prancing across the room. Jughead got out of bed, kneeling down to scoop up the puppy.

"Hey, there fella. Who are you?" The small dog nuzzled his neck. Jug felt Betty stoke his back from behind.

"Happy Birthday, baby. I see you've got your present from FP and Mum. What are you going to call him?"

"Really Dad and Alice brought him. He wondered in here. I didn't know where he came from. What shall we call you boy? How about Liquorice?" Betty giggled. Her love raised his eyebrow at her.

"What? You don't think Liquorice is a good name."

"No Liquorice is a great name. It's just when you said boy to him you sounded just like FP."

Jughead kissed his lover's cheek and before he could stop him Liquorice licked the other cheek making Betty giggle. Betty reached into the draw of her bedside table pulling out an envelope and a square box.

"Here you go Romeo, Happy Birthday."

Jughead opened the envelope expecting to see a generic birthday card but what he found was an email reservation for Adirondack Camping Village at Lake George, where their parents had gone on their honeymoon.

"I thought we could go for Spring break, just the two of us."

Jughead moved on to open the square box. Inside he found a jar with handwritten notes inside. He raised his eyebrow to Betty.

"You are always so harsh on yourself questioning why people would love you so I thought of a remedy. There are 366 pieces of paper in the jar each with a different reason why I love you so you can pick one out of the jar whenever you're down."

Jughead slowly kissed her.

"You've even thought of leap years. Thank you so much I love them."

The young couple spent some time playing with Liquorice before joining the rest of the family downstairs. As they walked into the living room Jughead cradled Liquorice to his chest and had his other arm around Betty's waist. Everyone looked up as they entered the room.

"So, he found you then."

"He didn't have to look, far Mum, when someone opened our bedroom door at the crack of dawn. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard the door open, I thought we were under attack. I was surprised to see Liquorice trotting across the room."

They sat down with the rest of their family so that Jughead could open the rest of his presents. Chaz brought him a book entitled The Line-up: The World's Greatest Crime Writers Tell the Inside Story of Their Greatest Detectives. Polly and Tank brought him a burger hamper containing Cumberland sausages, Yorkshire pork sausages, steak burgers, chilli burgers as well as horseradish & red onion steak burgers. Jelly brought him a book entitled Eat What You Watch: A Cookbook for Movie Lovers. After eating breakfast, they went to school.

That evening the inner circle came for dinner. Betty noticed that Sweet pea sitting close to Josie occasionally stroking her hair when he thought nobody was looking. She was so glad that Kevin and Joaquin had reconciled. Joaquin had come back to Riverdale once FP was released as he was in the clear for Jason's murder because FP took the rap. Fang had come with his red-haired girlfriend Danni Malloy. Sierra and Tom along with Fred were the only Northsiders around the table that weren't with a Serpent. Betty was pleased that this celebration could be a unifying gathering for the whole of Riverdale.

A few weeks later FP arrived home from his weekly AA meeting to hear shouting as he entered the house. Sheila Wu was chasing Chaz up the stairs from the basement, both were shouting.

"Sheila, I don't care what you have to say get out."

"But Chaz I love you. We are destined to be together."

"No, we're not. You don't love me, you love who I am. You love the fact that I'm FP Jones and Alice Smith's son. The fact that I'm the future Serpent King you love even more. Well forget it we are over. You are only interested in manipulating me for your own gains so don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

"But Chazzy …"

His wife swiftly grabbed the younger woman's arm, dragging her past FP to the front door.

"You heard my son. He's NOT interested. NOW GET OUT."

Alice opened the door wide then threw Sheila out of the house before slamming the door. She turned to give her husband a kiss.

"Hey, honey. I didn't see you there. I was just taking out the trash. I've got to help Jelly with her geometry homework."

The chaos of the Cooper-Jones house. He loved this crazy house. FP moved into the kitchen to find their eldest son exiting to go back to his room in the basement.

"You okay son?"

"Yeah just wish she would take the hint and leave me alone. If this carries on, I might need to speak to Tom about getting a restraining order out on her."

FP placed his dinner in the microwave to heat up then got a bottle of coke from the fridge. He sat down to eat his dinner. He loved his new life. While eating his meal that Alice had left for him to eat after his meeting, something that she or Jughead did each week, he could hear Chaz downstairs listening to music, Alice talking to Jelly about her homework, while Betty, Jughead and Polly was discussing the Catcher in the Rye in the living room for their English classes and Liquorice was chewing his bone in his basket in the corner. The house was rarely quiet but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He was about to scrape his plate into the trash can when something white and rectangular caught his eye. He saw red. He was going to kill them. The pair of them had looked him in the eye and lied to his face. Wait he needed to be reasonable the positive pregnancy test could also be Polly's or even Sheila's she had been here earlier.

FP walked to the top of the stairs.

"Chaz can you come up here? I need to talk to you with your brother and sisters."

"Coming."

He moved to the living room.

"I know you're busy with school work but I need to talk to all of you in the kitchen."

The eldest four of his kids congregated around the kitchen.

"Okay, no beating around the bush. I just found this in the trash and need to know which of you it belongs to."

He tossed it on to the table so they could all see it. Everyone sat still staring at the positive test. After a long silence, FP had enough.

"No takers. Right we'll do it in age order. Chaz, is it yours?"

Chaz looked at his father blankly.

"Why would it be mine? I know you're getting old Dad but I'm a guy I can't get pregnant."

"Very funny. What about Sheila? She just left after you two were arguing. She might not be your endgame but you need to support her."

"It's not Shelia's test. She followed me inside when I got back from work then we went straight downstairs. Sheila found out about me taking over the Serpents once Jug and Betts go to college and thought she would have another go at trying to control me."

"Fine, it's not yours. Next Polly. Have you got anything to tell me? Lightning striking twice."

"You have to be kidding me. Do you really think if I was pregnant again, I would be sitting in the living room debating the subplots of Catcher in the Rye and not with Tank telling him he was going to be a father? Plus, with the embarrassing number of condoms you left on his doorstep what do you think he's got super sperm?"

"That's if you've used them."

The room went quiet with the only sound to be heard was Jughead's laugh.

"Cut the crap, Dad. You've already decided who it belongs to when you first saw it. It wasn't Chaz or Polly. Yet again you think the worse of me. I don't know why I bother you never trust me and believe what I say."

"Can you blame me? You were the one holding Betty's stomach talking to "pretend children"."

"Yes, and we explained that I was being a manipulative ass trying to make sure she stayed at home. I thought you understood we would be upfront with you if we did find out we were pregnant."

FP looked at Betty who was being quiet.

"You're being quiet Elizabeth. Anything you want to share with the room?"

Betty looked up at her step-father. Things were disintegrating fast and nothing she said would improve things.

"Yes, I've got something to say. I'm NOT pregnant. I agree with Jug, you already decided it belonged to us when you saw it. It hurts how much trust you really have in us. We've explained everything to you more than once but that's not good enough for you. I don't know what will be. Polly, I don't know if you will join me but if it ends all the distrust between us, I'll take a pregnancy test in front of everyone."

Jughead was fuming.

"That's not happening. There is no way I'm letting you humiliate Betty like that. Either you take our word for it or whatever relationship we have with you is over. I can't have a relationship with you without trust."

That was the spark that ignited the fire. The room got very loud very fast. Before Polly knew what was happening FP had Jughead pinned to the wall with Chaz trying to prise them apart. Everyone in the room was yelling. Betty moved behind FP to try to remove his left hand from Jug which spooked him. Working on total primal instinct he backhanded her without realising who it was. Betty fell to the fall holding her cheek.

That was when Alice and Jelly entered the room to see what all the noise was.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

FP released Jug who rushed over to Betty.

"I'm okay, Juggie. I'm okay."

Jughead scooped Liquorice up then stormed to the closet to get his jacket. Polly stopped Betty before she could follow him.

"Go to Tank. We'll meet you there."

Betty ran to catch up her partner before he could set off. FP was sitting at the table holding his head.

"Jelly can you come to help me get the twins ready. Chaz and I are going to take the three of you to Tank's for the night so everyone can calm down."

The two sisters went upstairs to get ready to leave. Alice was starting to get cross. Jughead and Betty had left. Her other daughters and grandchildren were about to leave, her son was standing as still as a statue while her husband looked like he could burst into tears any second.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Dad found a positive pregnancy test in the trash so decided to ask us who it belonged to. Polly and I told him it wasn't ours then Jughead hit the roof accusing Dad of not trusting him or Betty. Betty volunteered to take a test in front of all of us then everything just exploded. Dad and Jug got physical. I tried to stop Dad pinning Jug to the wall then Betty thought she would have better luck at stopping them but Dad didn't realise it was Betty so he accidentally slapped her."

"Jonesy, Jonesy, Jonesy when will you ever learn. The test isn't the kid's, it's ours. I'm the one pregnant, you idiot. I was going to tell you tonight in bed."

FP looked at his wife in disbelief. It was that moment that Polly and Jelly returned with the twins. Chaz moved to help them with their bags.

"We're going to meet Jug and Betts at Tank's for the night so everyone can calm down. We'll see you tomorrow."

Fifteen minutes later the Cooper-Jones children pulled up outside Tank's cabin. Tank opened the door when he heard them cut the engines of their vehicles.

"I wondered when you were going to join the party. Our King and Queen are in a quiet and moody mode in there."

Everyone went to sit in the living room. Polly explained to Tank what happened.

"We're done. We are going to move into the cabin that was built for me and Dad. We are not going to live where we are not trusted."

"No, we are not Jug. Everyone needs to calm down. Once everything has calmed down, we all will go home."

"Are you crazy Betts? Dad broke his pact with Alice. He hit you. How can you even consider living under the same roof as that man?"

"STOP IT! You're being a drama queen. FP didn't mean to hit me. It was an accident. He didn't see me coming and I caught him off guard. It was your fault everything got out of hand. If you hadn't started playing mind games and pushing his buttons this wouldn't have happened. Forget going home tomorrow. I'm going home now, the rest of you can do what you want but Mum is pregnant and she needs me."

Betty stormed out of the cabin, jumping back on her bike.

When she arrived back home, she was fuming. Jug never learned. They were a team. Where did he get off making decisions without discussing them with her? She marched through the front door. Alice rushed to see who it was.

"Betty, your home." Alice wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Where's FP? Is he okay?"

"He's in the kitchen. I think he is in shock."

Betty made her way to the kitchen to find FP exactly where he had been when she had left.

"FP…"

Her step-father looked at her then began to cry.

"Betty, look at your face. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I would never mean to hit you. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. If you want to press charges, I will drive you to the station myself."

Betty placed her had on his face.

"Stop. Please, Dad, stop. It was an accident. Let's just forget it and move on. I hear that I'm going to have a new sibling soon."

"God yes. I should never have jumped to conclusions. It was your Mum's test."

"I can see why you did jump to conclusions but you should have listened to what we were saying and considered it may have been mum's test. I'm going to bed; all the drama has worn me out. I don't know if the others will be coming back tonight or not. When I left Jug was being a stubborn ass so I left the others to deal with him."

"Night sweetheart."

 **Thoughts? Ideas? I planned to make Sweat pea and Josie a couple during the Summer when I started to plan out this story so imagine my glee when in the season 3 premiere they were a couple.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Making Discoveries**

 **By kp004a8561**

 **All rights are owned by CW and Netflix**

Chapter 27

Jug moved to the kitchen to feed Liquorice. It had been three weeks since he moved into the Jones Cabin. The rest of the Cooper-Jones siblings had followed Betty back home the following morning but Jug was refusing to go.

He had half of Riverdale come visit him over the last three weeks. It had started with Archie. When his oldest friend couldn't convince him to return home Chaz, Tank, Bea, Dingo, Veronica, Cheryl and Toni, Fang and Sweet pea, Josie and Kevin, Polly and Jelly, Sierra and Tom as well as Fred had all had come and gone without success. He was most proud of himself when it came to Alice's visit.

A year ago, he would have quaked in his boots when faced with a feral Alice but he refused to be moved. The only people who hadn't visited him were his dad and Betty.

Although they weren't currently living together, he and Betty were still a couple, they just disagreed where they should be living. He saw her every day at school, the Blue and Gold, as well as Pop's but they, were in a stalemate. He refused to go back home and she refused to move into the cabin. They agreed that they were not going to talk about it any more after a few heated arguments but they were as stubborn as each other.

He locked up for the night. In the hope of Betty giving in and coming to join him he had brought a sofa, a small kitchen table and chair set and a brand-new double bed. Jughead didn't mind having second-hand furniture but drew the line at a used bed that someone could have died in.

Jughead was just drifting off when he heard the front door unlock then close again. He wasn't worried about who was in the cabin, only his family had keys. The bed shifted behind him. He had to stop himself from talking, he had won the love of his life had finally given in and realised he was right. Or so he thought.

Betty had a plan. Once she entered the cabin, she swiftly moved into the master bedroom. Fred's crew had built the Serpent Cabins so he had helped her with her plan by showing her the blueprints. The Jones cabin was the last cabin to be built as the Jones men had insisted that the cabins for the Serpent families with children take priority and by the time it was complete FP had married Alice but Fred had finished it so that if Chaz or Polly wanted to move in, they could in the future. Betty had Veronica recon which of the four bedrooms Jug was using when she had tried to convince him to go home.

Betty removed her coat placing it on the chair next to the door as she entered the bedroom. She knew this was mean but for god's sake, the Jones men had to sort this out before it put Baby Jones in danger. The Serpent Queen moved behind her King.

Betty spooned him from behind, moving her palms over his chest. She leaned up to kiss his neck. Jughead leaned into her touch having missed their physical connection. Betty moved her hands lower into her love's boxers. She began to stroke him firmly, Jughead gasped at the sensation. Just as he was about to find completion Betty eased off to calm him down.

Jughead was shocked. He was so caught up in the sensations that Betty was creating he didn't realise what she was doing until he felt himself being pulled into a seated position and Betty straddling his waist. Again, she worked him up until he was about to cum then she pulled back and changed position. Over and over she did this. Every time he tried to speak to her, she silenced him by kissing him.

After a couple of hours of this Jughead felt like he was going insane. Betty stood up, walked over to her coat. When she returned to the bed, she was holding handcuffs. Betty cuffed one of his wrists moving the chain behind the bars of the headboard then cuffed his other wrist. Betty quickly yanked his boxers off. Jughead thought finally she was going to let him cum but she moved back to the doorway putting her coat on.

"Bye Juggy, love you."

"Betts, come back!"

He heard the front door close then Betty's bike start-up and drive away. Tugging on the handcuffs demonstrated that he was stuck, no sex shop cuffs for his girl with a safety release, no these were Police issue, he didn't want to think how she got them.

Jughead tried not to panic. Yes, he was naked as the day he was born but he was under no doubt that Betty had a plan. This was either Dark Betty coming out to play, which he always enjoyed or it was her way of trying to get him to do what she wanted.

He jolted awake when he heard the door unlock again.

"Jug!"

FP Jones entered the cabin. Alice had told him he needed to go see his son and sort things out. She had handed him a small handcuff key, telling him that Betty had handcuffed him so he had to listen to him.

"In here."

The older Jones followed his son's voice until he found the room he was in.

"Jeez, Betty is as evil as Alice when she puts her mind to it. What is wrong with our women? Did they really think I needed to see you in all your morning-glory? I tell you, Smith Women are not right in the head."

"Like I wanted you to see me like this. I thought you were Betty coming back."

"No, the Smith Women are in this together. Alice sent me to unlock you."

"Do they realise how messed up that is?"

"Do you think they care? Hold still and I'll get you out."

Forsythe Sr released his son from his confinement. Instantly Jug began to rub his wrists.

"Son, can we talk? I know you are angry but I need to sort things out with you."

"Let me put some pants on then we will talk. Help yourself to juice in the fridge."

FP went to the kitchen while Jughead got dressed. He glanced around the cabin. It always amazed him how Jughead turned out to be such a terrific kid when he had to drag himself up. He had got only the essentials that he needed but had made it home.

Opening the fridge, FP poured two glasses of apple juice. Jughead entered the kitchen, sitting next to his father at the table. FP gave his youngest son the once over, when had that small baby that he and Gladys brought home become a man.

"I know you are angry and I wanted to say thank you for hearing me out."

"I'm more disappointed than angry. I thought after everything we had been through there was more trust than that between us."

"You're right there is, I just didn't show it that night. Other than Alice you are the one person in this whole world who I trust with my life Jug. Looking at you sitting here I realise I've missed my chance to raise you, you've grown into a better man than I've ever been, I'm so proud of you cause it was all your own doing. I'm sorry you've been dealt such shit parents like Gladys and me."

"Well, you get another chance now with Alice, like you should have always had. You can forget Gladys and I ever happened."

"I don't want to forget you happened. I love all you kids the same but you will always hold a special place in my heart. It might be because you are the one, I've had most to do with but you are much more than my son to me, you are my best friend. We've been through so much together we will always have a closer bond than the others. I want to say sorry again."

Jughead rolled his eyes. If he had a dollar for every time, he heard those words from his dad he could pay for an Ivy League education.

"I know, I know I've said it before but this time I know what I need to do to make it work. I need to see you like I do Chaz, my son but a man at the same time and give you the same respect. Even after everything that you've been through I was still seeing you as a kid but now I see I was wrong, you haven't been a kid in a long time."

"Thanks. All I ever wanted was for you to listen to me, really listen to what I am saying."

The two Jones men embraced.

"Will you come home? We've all really missed you. The house doesn't feel the same without you. I've realised what it will be like when you go to college, I need to get used to it but man it feels like a huge hole in my life. Maybe we should make time to do stuff together just the two of us. I've been trying so hard to make a relationship with all the others it feels like I've ignored you except for The Serpent King side of you. Alice has stressed the hell out. I've been going to daily AA meetings."

"Daily AA. You haven't …"

"No, I'm still heading for my dark blue chip but I have felt the urge to so I was proactive about getting help and not have a setback. Please come home. You can keep everything here as a backup if you need to, I'll even help you talk Betty into moving in as well if things don't work out."

"Okay, let me pack my clothes and books. If you grab Liquorice's things we'll head out when I'm done. I just wanted to matter to you. I wanted you to want me to come home."

"You've always mattered to me. I've just never been good at showing it."

Forty-five minutes later FP and Jughead Jones pulled up outside their home at 111 Elm Street. Jug set Liquorice down as they entered the house. Alice glided in when she heard them come in. She threw herself into Jughead's arms.

"Juggy you're home."

"Yeah, Mum I'm home. Sorry for stressing you out I know it's not good for the baby. How are you feeling? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is good, better now I have all my babies under one roof. Although Dr Patel is on my list. Do you know what he called me when I went for my first check-up? He called me a geriatric mother! I'm 42 not elderly."

Jughead smiled kissing his step-mother on the forehead.

"How outrageous, you're a MILF ask Archie he would know. I'm going to bed. I didn't get much sleep after the stunt you Smith Women pulled on me, having my gonads on display for all to see. I think Dad might need therapy."

The Serpent King carried his bag to his room. He stripped to his boxers, climbing into bed with his Queen.

"Morning Juggy."

"Morning. I don't know if I should talk to you after that stunt you pulled. It's not nice to give me a case of blue balls especially after we haven't touched each other for nearly a month."

"It got you to come home didn't it? You and FP are too much alike for your own good."

"I thought we said manipulating each other was a hard limit. It's rather hypocritical of you to manipulate me to come home when you had such a problem with me using Bonnie and Jago against you."

"I'm sorry Juggy. Why don't you show me what a bad girl I've been?"

The young lovers attacked each other's lips aggressively. Both of them shed their clothes quickly. Betty rolled a rubber down her lover's length before slamming hard down his shaft. Their hands and mouths moved rapidly over each other's body. It wasn't long before they both erupted like Mount Vesuvius.

 **Thought? Imagine the last scene like the Bughead scene we had in the last episode only without the phone calls from FP and Alice.**


End file.
